Canards En Plastiques
by Hyppo.jaune
Summary: UA,HPDM. Harry Potter est un élève surdoué mais qui s'en fiche, et Draco un prof imperturbable ou presque. Sans compter les tentatives de meurtre à coup de pot de fleurs, les croisades sanglantes pour un croissant et Roméo enfermé dans son garage...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Canard En Plastique

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Humour, Univers Alternatif

Avertissement : Ben y a deux hommes y vont tomber amoureux et peut être même y vont s'embrasser tout ça, alors fais gaffe.

Remerciement : Moi même, avec tout mon amour.

**I – De la notoriété de savoir dessiner des Canards En Plastiques.**

La maison de Harry était bleu et le toit fait de tuile noir. Au dessus de la porte d'entrée, James, son père, avait accroché un panneau avec cette inscription « _The world is beautiful_ », il était tellement content de sa pancarte que Lily, la mère d'Harry n'avait fait aucun commentaire. La famille Potter avait toujours vécut à Seattle, d'aussi loin que Harry se souvienne. Sa mère, Lily, lui avait dit un jour qu'ils avaient habité à Londres très longtemps et qu'ils étaient venus dans la région peu avant sa naissance. Il y a aussi un banc en dessous de la fenêtre de la cuisine, James l'a récupéré une nuit dans un parc avec l'aide d'Harry et de son frère jumeau Hector, ils avaient par ailleurs rencontrés quelques petits problèmes en s'apercevant que le banc était fixé dans l'herbe. James l'a ensuite repeint en vert pour dissimuler les preuves et l'a fièrement exposé à la vue des voisins qui se sont contentés de

leur jeter un regard morne.

Harry vient d'avoir 17 ans et il a sept frères et sœurs. Plus deux parents, mariés et heureux en ménage, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître de nos jours.

L'occupation principale de Roméo, le frère aînée de Harry et âgé de 23 ans, est de faire de la guitare en médisant sur le monde entier retranché dans son garage. Il se proclame rebelle, en marge de la société. Que la vie n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Il est toujours le premier à vouloir aller chez McDonald. Harry pensait que sa majorité arrangerait les choses, mais depuis ses 18 ans il était entré dans une période de régression (ou crise post-adolescente) dont Harry doutait qu'il puisse un jour sortir. Il a arrêté le lycée à 16 ans, n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il va faire de sa vie et pour l'instant, vivre aux crochets de ses parents lui convient tout

à fait.

Kathaline, deux ans plus jeune que Roméo, est une écologiste confirmée. Elle se bat pour tout un tas de cause (dont la moitié est absurde) et travaille avec acharnement au sein de Greenpeace. Parallèlement, elle passe un doctorat en philosophie et prépare actuellement son mémoire ce qui restreint drastiquement ses activités extra-scolastiques.

Hector, le frère jumeau d'Harry, sort tout le temps. C'est simple, il a toujours un endroit où aller : fête, rave, soirée, cinéma, tournée de bar. Il a arrêté les cours après son BAC. Une entreprise multimédia très renommé convoitait ses services depuis longtemps mais Lily avait toujours tenus à ce qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de son parcours lycéen.

Eliot vient d'avoir douze ans et passe sa vie à lire ( de _Dostoïevski_ à _Black & Mortimer_), comme Harry au même âge. C'est un garçon très calme, qui parfois fait des crises de nerfs, laissant le reste de la famille perplexe. Il a déjà sauté deux classes et est bien partit pour en sauter encore une l'année prochaine, malgré les protestations de Lily (encore et toujours) qui ne désire pas que cela arrive.

Georges à quelques difficultés mentales, on s'est aperçut très tôt qu'il était autiste et que certaines de ses connexions neuronales ne fonctionnaient pas très bien. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être parfaitement intégré à la famille Potter, la plupart du temps il reste assis sur une chaise à rêver (retrancher dans un monde complètement onirique ou la réalité n'existe plus pour lui) mais il lui arrive aussi d'être tout à fait lucide du monde qui l'entoure.

Jimmy, 7 ans, sort lui aussi tout le temps quand il ne doit pas aller en classe. Mais à 6 ans ce n'est pas pour aller faire la fête. Il se promène au gré des rues toutes la journée, parfois sans but, parfois si. Il connaît la ville mieux que toute la famille réunit. Les Potter ont déjà eut des problèmes à cause de ça, une voisine un jour les a même menacé de les dénoncer pour négligence d'éducation et inconscience. Ca avait bien fait rire Harry à l'époque, James et Lily un peu moins.

Rambo…est trop petit pour que l'on puisse parler de ses centres d'intérêt, ses premiers mots ont été « tu pues » qu'il à adressé à Roméo. Ce dernier vexé est partit encore une fois s'enfermé dans son garage.

Kathaline avait été la seule qui semblait horrifiée d'avoir un frère nommé Rambo.

Harry… et bien Harry est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, après avoir terminé le lycée, il s'est lancé dans des études de lettres et est actuellement en première année. En fait, la seule différence qu'il a avec les autres c'est qu'il est un génie. Seulement, il a toujours trop eu la

flemme pour exploiter le filon.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Ca faisait une semaine que les cours avaient repris et une semaine qu'Harry n'avait pas mis les pieds à l'université. Il s'ennuyait trop là bas. Même si ses meilleurs (et seuls) amis étudiaient dans la même section que lui, suivre une journée de cours était au delà de ses capacités de concentration. Sans blague.

En ce vendredi il était présentement dans sa chambre, sa mère nourrissait Rambo en bas dans la cuisine, Kathaline prenait sa douche, Roméo était sûrement en train de dormir et les autres étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps vaquer à leurs occupation de la journée (travailler et étudier, quelle horreur).

-Maman ! Cria Harry de sa chambre, je cherche un livre et je le trouve pas !

Après cette exclamation à valeur purement informative, il continua à mettre un peu plus le bazar dans sa chambre, puis se dirigea vers celle de sa sœur. Il cherchait un de ses exemplaires des Fleurs du mal de Baudelaire prit d'une irrépressible envie de le relire. A la place il trouva dans la chambre de Kathaline quelque chose de nettement plus intéressant. Il eut un sourire triomphant assez effrayant lorsque sa sœur entra dans sa chambre.

-Tu t'es acheté un string ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente tandis que les cheveux trempés, elle s'affairait à trouver la bonne couleur de vernis à ongle pour sa pédicure.

-Non.

-Ouais genre, c'est quoi ça alors ?

-C'est ton imagination sale nuisible.

-Tu veux que j'aille demander à maman pour voir ?

-Fais ça. Tu veux pas plutôt aller…je sais pas moi, à la fac par exemple ? T'as pas des cours ? T'es pas une sorte d'étudiant ?

-La fac c'est pour les nazes. Il développa devant son silence éloquent, nan mais j'veux dire, la fac ça craint tu vois.

-Bah ouais je vois trop. Dis, rajouta-t-elle subitement, je suis prise d'un doute là, tu comptes pas sur moi pour t'entretenir plus tard ?

Harry la regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit, alors qu'elle lui balançait un livre à la figure.

-Mais tu comprends pas, je suis un artiste moi, je ne peux pas travailler ! Ca irait à l'encontre de tous mes principes !

-Arf, et tais-toi pour voir.

-Je frémis, est-ce le froid ?Est-ce la pluie qui me pénètre ? Est-ce la peur ? Est-ce l'horreur ? Quelle est cette nostalgie mystérieuse que cette voix éveille en moi ?… Que cette voix me rappelle ?Suis-je déjà envoûté ? Il fit une pause. Tu vois je suis bon hein ?

Kathaline ramassa son sac de cour et sortit de la pièce non sans lui préciser qu'elle avait étudier Macbett de Ionesco en Terminal et que le plagiat était passible d'une peine d'emprisonnement d'un mois. Harry se laissa choir sur lit de sa sœur, elle lui avait donné mauvaise conscience la bougresse. Il décida de se bouger et d'aller exceptionnellement en cours. Pour voir. Il se rappelait qu'il avaient une sorte de conférence sur la période du classicisme le lundi matin, un truc chiant mais bon. Il enfila un jean et une chemise, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les débrouiller, attrapa un cahier et un crayon qu'il jeta dans son sac bandoulière en cuir et sortit. Nul besoin de préciser qu'il était affreusement en retard.

Dans l'amphi, le cours semblait avoir commencé depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Il se glissa auprès de ses amis en faisant mine d'ignorer les regards exaspérés des autres étudiants.

-Harry ! S'exclama Neville en le voyant arriver à côté deux. Nous avions abandonné tout espoir de te voir un jour dans cette salle ! Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que nous sommes heureux de nous être trompés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, t'es malade ? Lui demanda Ron moins naïf que Neville.

-Nan, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que je me range, assez de cette vie dissolue qui ne m'apporte rien. Le premier pas vers la socialisation est encore de venir étudier.

Il aurait presque pu se croire… honnêtement il devrait faire du théâtre, il était vraiment bon. Tout à fait modestement bien entendu.

-T'es quand même en retard, crut bon de préciser Seamus en collant un chewing-gum sous sa table.

-Je sais, répondit Harry avec fatalisme. Mais je me dis qu'un jour je pourrais peut être y arriver… je peux encore changer mon destin ! Nan, en fait je ne devais pas venir du tout, donc bon.

-T'as trop raison mec, intervint Neville, moi non plus j'devais pas venir mais ma grand mère tu vois…

Tout le groupe acquiesça gravement, et Harry réprima un frisson d'horreur. Il voyait bien sa grand mère effectivement.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il raconte de beau notre…

Harry leva les yeux vers le conférenciers avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Whaou. Neville en profita pour analyser ses réactions :

-Perte de la parole, bouche béate, les yeux d'un poisson mort… je crois que tout y est Docteur Ronald…

-Je sais pas si je dois te le dire Harry, mais tu as à peu près la même réaction que toutes les filles en entrant dans la salle le premier jour, lui confia Ron, vaguement compatissant.

-Dois-je vraiment en croire mes yeux ? Suis-je vraiment le témoin d'une telle apparition ?

-S'il repart dans son délire lyrique je vous préviens, je le frappe.

-Seamus ! Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Harry, ce sont ses hormones qui le travaille. Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais ça doit bien faire une semaine qu'il a pas tiré son coup.

-En fait ça fait trois jours Ron, rectifia Harry en continuant à fixer le conférencier. Ce mec est une bombe.

Ron écarquilla des yeux, soudainement très pâle.

-Tu veux dire que… ?

-Ouais.

-J'y crois pas Harry, comment t'as pus me faire ça ? Je veux dire, on avait dit une soirée entre pote !

-C'est bon, t'y as vu que du feu.

-Nan mais c'est finit, tu viens de briser notre amitié. Le faire dans les toilettes de cette boite de nuit en sachant très bien que je t'attendais c'est trop pour moi, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, jetant un regard mauvais à Harry qui daigna enfin tourner ses yeux vers lui.

-Tu sais bien que c'est toi mon grand amour Ron. Le seul, l'unique.

-Je suis jaloux, déclara Seamus qui venait d'engager une bataille navale avec Neville.

-Toi ta gueule, dit Ron définitivement de mauvaise humeur.

-Boude pas Ron, je le ferais plus, promis. Voilà, content ?

-Va te faire foutre.

Harry se rendit alors compte que des excuses ne suffiraient pas, pas cette fois. Il arracha un morceau de papier à une des feuilles de son cahier et dessina un gros cœur en rouge avec deux petits bonhommes en dessous qui se tenaient le main. Comme il n'avait pas de orange pour faire les cheveux de Ron, il fit des flèches avec leur prénom et lui passa la papier. Ron déplia le papier sous le sourire angélique d'Harry, grogna et marqua sur le même papier « Tu fais mieux les canards plastique ». Ce qui était vrai.

Harry pour faire bonne mesure et puisqu'il était là décida donc de suivre le cours. Les filles qui étaient au premier rang gloussaient à chaque blague du conférencier qui leur distribuait alors des sourires goguenards ravageurs. Mais malgré toute la bonne volonté d'Harry, il décrocha rapidement, ça restait une conférence sur le classicisme.

-Je glousse pas encore, fit remarquer Harry à Ron en s'affaissant sur un coude, soudainement exténué d'être là.

-J'ai envie de dire que c'est normal, lui répondit ce dernier en plissant des yeux.

-Honnêtement Ron, il faut que je me le fasse.

-On avait crut comprendre, soupira Neville dépité d'avoir perdu la bataille navale contre Seamus.

Harry sembla soudain se rendre compte d'un truc super important.

-Elles sont où les filles ?

-Devine, répondit Ron en grognant.

Harry leva les yeux et scanna la pièce avec son super regard laser de super héros trop fort qui fait peur à Seamus.

-Ron, il me fait peur avec son regard, pleurnicha Seamus en agrippant les épaules du rouquin.

-Repéré ! s'exclama Harry (mais pas trop fort quand même), premier rang, baves aux lèvres et yeux globuleux. Y a de la concurrence les gars…

Ron ferma les yeux :

-T'es pire qu'une…

Mais fut bâillonné de justesse par Harry.

-Tu aurais regretté des années ce que tu t'apprêtais à dire, s'excusa-t-il.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que la conférence aurait du se terminer pour qu'ils puissent aller manger et ce genre de retard exaspérait Harry tout autant que ses congénères. Il avait une montre le beau blond, non ? Il pouvait pas la regarder genre ?

Un élève –il ne sait pas qui, mais le bénit tout de même- lança un « tic-tac » à travers l'amphi et monsieur j'ai des fesses à damner sembla réaliser qu'il était temps de libérer ses petites têtes blondes. Il annonça la fin du cours avant de sortir et Harry dévala les marches pour rejoindre les filles qui rangeaient leurs affaires. Luna et Hermione.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, je suis contente de te voir ici, ça fait presque bizarre !

Oui, bon, ça va.

-Ouais… même que pour fêter ça je vous emmène manger au mac do, on reprend qu'à treize heures je crois ?

-Oh oui Harry ! Emmène nous manger de la nourriture capitaliste ! Depuis ma naissance je ne rêve que de ce moment ! lui répondit Hermione des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi j'ai faim, renchérit Luna.

-Et en plus elle se fiche de moi, dit Harry d'une voix plaintive, le jour où tu auras faim tu me préviendras, que je brûle tous mes exemplaires de La recherche du temps perdu.

-Tu aurais du choisir les livres de Cohen, moi je te les aurais brûlé avec joie.

-Rho tout de suite, c'est pas si nul que ça.

-Non c'est vrai tu as raison, c'est pire.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion autour des hamburgers qu'ils avaient commandés et Harry fut heureux de passer un peu de temps avec ses amies, elles avaient tendance à lui manquer mine de rien. Et puis les filles c'était plus intelligentes que les garçons, enfin sauf quand elles parlaient de fringues, de maquillage, et de romans arlequins.

-Bref ! Luna fit sursauter une bonne partie des clients qui commençaient à affluer en masse dans le fast-food. On va au Brocatelles demain soir, pour heu… « s'éclater », tu viens avec nous ?

-Pourquoi on va jamais dans des boites de pédés pour changer ? Y en a plein la ville !

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu te plains Harry-chéri, argumenta Hermione, tu finis toujours par te trouver quelqu'un, quelque soit la boite…

-C'est le gay dar, précisa Luna mortellement sérieuse, sous les yeux ébahis des deux autres.

Après un moment de silence, Harry reprit la parole.

-C'est fille est folle, conclu-t-il en sirotant son coca (sans glaçon parce que sinon ils mettent que des glaçons et un fond de coca). Enfin c'est pas le tout, mais faudrait penser à reprendre le chemin de la connaissance et du savoir…

-J'ai chinois cet après-midi, se plaignit Hermione, je déteste ma prof, c'est une grosse vache puante et…

-C'est pas hyper originale tu sais, lui fit remarquer Harry avant de se faire puérilement tiré la langue.

-Harry a raison, nous allons effectivement être en retard…reprit Luna.

-J'ai toujours raison, dit Harry avec un grand sourire pédant.

Ils allèrent ranger leur plateau et rejoignirent la fac, avant de se séparer, Harry crut bon de mettre au clair une chose.

-Le Sex Symbol qui nous sert de prof de littérature, il est pour moi.

-T'aurais pu choisir quelqu'un de plus accessible. Parce que là dans le genre inaccessible t'es servis, fit remarquer sa chère et tendre Hermione.

-Je suis Harry Potter.

-…ha bah ouais ça change tout.

Il s'enfuit sous le regard moqueur des filles, et il éclata de rire sans raison, effrayant deux étudiants qu'il croisa.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Le reste de la journée fut plutôt cotonneuse pour Harry. Il était fatigué (une journée _entière_ de cours, je sais pas si vous pouvez réaliser) et pressé de rentrer chez lui. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le courage d'attendre le bus et se fit ramener en stop par la première voiture qui passait. Il eut la malchance de tomber sur un étudiant militant communiste qui lui parla d'engagement politique pendant tout le trajet. Maintenant il était de retours chez lui et il était littéralement é-pui-sé.

-Mamaaaan, cria-t-il à travers la maison.

Seul l'écho lui répondit et il faillit fondre en larme. Qu'était-il sans sa mère ? Il n'était rien ! le néant, le vide, l'abyssale trou noir, enfin tout ça quoi. Il traîna sa carcasse jusqu'à la cuisine, Rambo babillait tout seul sur sa chaise haute et Harry lui écrasa une banane, faut penser à les nourrir de temps en temps ces petites choses là. Il s'amusa à lui faire coucou avec ses mains parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autres à faire et aussi un peu parce que c'est marrant, mais Rambo semblait plus occupé à mettre la purée de banane dans ses cheveux. C'est vrai, c'est _tellement_ marrant de mettre de la purée de banane dans ses cheveux…Il allait imiter son frère quand son père débarqua dans la pièce.

-Harry arrêter de jouer avec la nourriture. Je sors avec ta mère ce soir, tu t'occuperas de tes frères et sœurs …

Pour rajouter à son malheur, Rambo lui écrasa un morceau de banane dans l'œil avec un « gha ! » joyeux.

-Mais y a Kathaline, elle peut s'occuper de nous elle ! protesta-t-il avec véhémence.

-Elle révise chez une amie ce soir pour son truc là, son dossier de Master où je sais pas trop quoi.

Les études de Kathaline n'était visiblement pas une préoccupation première pour James. En même temps… pour qui le dossier de master de Kathaline était-il une préoccupation ?

-Ben Roméo alors, il peut pas s'occuper de nous lui ?… ouais nan en fait. Mais c'est trop injuste !

-Ha oui ça je veux bien te croire, confirma son père en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de la cuisine, d'ailleurs t'ai-je raconté la fois où Bobby Barnes, un camarade de classe m'a…

Et oui, effectivement, James lui avait déjà raconté. Harry s'empressa de déserter ce qui n'empêcha pas James de raconter encore une fois l'histoire, seul… pour le fun.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry passa sa soirée à s'occuper de Rambo, qui était le seul à avoir vraiment besoin de ses services. Les autres pouvaient se débrouiller sans lui. Enfin, il se demanda quand même qui avait eu l'idée de mettre un œuf avec sa coque dans le micro onde. Sans doute ne le saurait-il jamais. Vers minuit il s'assura que tout le monde dormait et que Roméo ronflait dans le canapé avant de rejoindre sa chambre qui se trouvait sous le comble avec le berceau de Rambo. Au cas où le petiot s'étoufferait pendant la nuit.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Quand il se réveilla, il était tout seul dans sa chambre et il devait être environs midi, il décida de s'octroyer une journée de congé après son dur labeur de la veille. Il erra dans la maison toute la journée, alla aider sa mère à faire les courses, emmena Eliot à un de ses nombreux cours rajouté dans l'après-midi, fit le poirier pendant dix minutes dans sa chambre, puis fit une sieste d'une heure après avoir regardé un documentaire sur les caïmans.

-Hector tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu plus tard en allant s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté de son frère.

-J'ai peur.

-Je sors ce soir ! Je vais en boite et tout. T'es fier de moi ?

-Trop.

-…

-…

-Tu veux venir ?

Hector accorda alors toute son attention à son frère jumeau.

-Toi tu m'invites à une soirée ?

-Euh…ouais.

-Okay.

-Tu veux dire, okay-d'accord ?

Hector tenta de le frapper puis voyant que ça ne lui faisait rien, de l'étouffer sous un des oreilles du canapés. Harry fit quelques moulinets avec ses bras avant de se rendre et de partir en beuglant dès qu'il fut relâché. Il appela ensuite les autres pour les prévenir de la venue de son frère (Luna qui ne l'aimait pas trop bouda un peu mais sinon ça ne posa aucun problème). Il se gratta ensuite la tête se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir s'habiller ce soir et demanda à son frère en désespoir de cause. Il fut d'ailleurs bien content du résultat, enfin ça lui paraissait plus ou moins correct.

Ron passa les chercher en voiture vers 00h30 avec Seamus et Neville, les filles devaient les rejoindre devant la boite. Seamus avait visiblement ingurgité une quantité d'alcool non négligeable avant d'arriver. « Vous comprenez les gars, ça coûte tellement cher en boite, hé on va se faire des meufs les gars ! » ajoutez un rire gras à la fin de la phrase et vous visualiserez en partie le tableau.

-Il a bu quoi ? demanda Hector.

-Ben en fait on sait pas trop, lui répondit Ron gêné (Hector l'avait toujours impressionné), on l'a lâché des yeux une secondes et paf… !

-Mais chuis lucide les mecs ! j'vais m'faire de la meuf ! continua Seamus dans son délire.

-Charmant, conclu Hector en fixant la vitre de la voiture.

Ils finirent par arriver non loin de la boite et se garèrent sur un parking gratuit. Ils payèrent l'entrée et Harry alla s'effondrer dans un fauteuil pas trop loin du bar (pour surveiller les allers et venues de Seamus). Les filles leur avaient envoyés un texto pour les avertir qu'elles étaient déjà à l'intérieur et ils leur fit un vague signe de main en les apercevant sur la piste. Il trouva que Luna était particulièrement jolie ce soir. Son visage brillait de joie et d'amusement, sa frange blonde lui arrivait au dessus des yeux et le reste tombaient en baguette bien droite jusqu'au niveau de ses reins. Une couche de rouge à lèvre pourpre s'étalait avec grâce sur ses lèvres et elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu électrique aux froufrous multicolores qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses mollets découvrant une paire de bottine noir à talon. Talons qui tapaient sur le sol dans un rythme haché et dissolu.

Au bout d'une demi heure passé affalé sur un fauteuil, Harry décida qu'il était grand temps qu'il aille se déchaîner sur la piste déjà bien remplie. A 10 euros l'entrée autant en profiter un minimum. Il fit abstraction des inconnus qui se pelotaient autours de lui (surtout des moche) et s'essaya à la musique techno (assez maladroitement). Le manque de place et d'air respirable ne facilitant pas sa tâche. En plus il était juste à côté d'une enceinte et ça lui vrillait dans les tympans. Mais il était jeune que diable ! Il se devait de s'amuser comme un petit fou ! Hahaha… Il se trémoussa de plus belle avant d'être attrapé par une manche et traîné jusqu'au toilette des filles.

L'atmosphère était étrange à l'intérieur, fluo tamisé (obscure clarté !) et il avait l'impression d'être beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude en se regardant dans le miroir au dessus des lavabos (c'était des lavabos qui s'allument tout seul quand on passe la main en dessous, trop

la classe).

-Elles sont mieux que les nôtres vos toilettes!

Bien qu'Harry n'ait encore jamais mis les pieds dans les toilettes pour hommes de cette boite, il était convaincu de la véracité de ses propos.

-Ben t'auras qu'à venir pisser ici, t'es à moitié une fille de toute façon…

-L'hermaphrodisme n'a, à ce jour, été que reconnu chez les escargots et quelques autres rares espèces. Après si tu m'as emmené ici pour faire des allusions douteuse quant à ma virilité, bien existante entre parenthèse, je peux…

-Rhô… je t'ai vexé ? le coupa Hermione. Enfin bref, tu sais on a dit qu'on rentrait tous ensemble ce soir ? Ben voilà, j'ai besoin que tu me couvres parce que y a ce mec super qui veut me faire visiter son appartement si tu vois ce que je veux dire et si les autres l'apprennent, je vais avoir droit à une tonne de sarcasme pendant des semaines et…

-Ha ouais, ouais, d'accord, mais j'y gagne quoi moi ?

-Pfft… je sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Un baiser.

-Harry…

-Hahaha, c'était trop drôle, excuse moi.

Hermione laissa échapper un long soupir et Harry se félicita de mettre sa patience à rude épreuve.

-Bon tu sais quoi, lumière de mes jours ? En fait t'as pas le choix, tu me couvres où je raconte aux autres tous tes travers lors de nos sorties en boite… tu voudrais pas que Ron apprenne à quel point tu es un traître ?

-Mais t'as pas de cœur en fait !

-Disons que nous nous rendons mutuellement service.

-Trop naze, j'avais envie de rester encore un peu…

De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de continuer à argumenter, elle avait gagné. Les filles étaient des êtres maléfiques, il était bien content de ne pas pouvoir tomber amoureux d'elles. Ils sortirent des toilettes ensemble et Hermione feint de ne pas se sentir très bien devant le reste du groupe.

-Vaut mieux que je la ramène chez elle les gars, lança Harry avec trop de bonne volonté dans la voix, ce qui lui valut quelques regards suspicieux.

Hermione l'aida à se sortir de l'impasse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le surveillerais, renchérit-elle avec un sourire un peu faiblard.

Elle était vraiment fourbe. Les autres se désintéressèrent de leur cas pour retourner se balancer de gauche à droite sur la piste. Sûrement que la musique était plus important que la santé d'Hermione. Bande d'ingrats.

Il quitta Hermione à l'entrée de la boite en la laissant en compagnie d'un grand brun au cheveux mi-long (après avoir pris les coordonnés du grand brun en question et lui avoir juré qu'il retrouverait sa trace s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à son amie).

C'est au moment où Hermione disparut complètement de son champs de vision qu'Harry réalisa qu'il avait un gros problème. Aucun moyen de rentrer. Et ils ne pouvaient pas retourner à l'intérieur sans trahir Hermione. Ne se laissant pas aller au découragement, il décida de rentrer à pied, après tout la maison n'était qu'à 10 kilomètres … environs. Avec de la chance, une voiture le ramasserait et l'emmènerait près du centre ville d'où il pourrait être chez lui en cinq minute.

Plusieurs voitures filèrent devant lui sans le voir et il n'en crut pas à sa chance quand l'une d'elle finit par s'arrêter sur la chaussée.

-Je vais dans le centre, informa-t-il en arrivant au niveau de la portière ouverte.

Son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant le conducteur. Viens à la maison y a les oiseaux qui chantent, viens à la maison, y a le printemps qui…quoi déjà ? Son prof de littérature (avec qui il n'avait eu cours qu'une seule et unique fois, rappelons le) était présentement en train de lui offrir un sourire charmeur en lui répondant que ça tombait bien, qu'il allait aussi dans le centre. Harry monta dans la voiture, n'osant croire à sa chance. La conversation resta assez superficielle, Harry mentit quant à son âge et ce qu'il faisait dans la vie (apprenti horticulteur) et son prof parût le croire. D'ailleurs il semblait plus occupé à essayer de le draguer (plus ou moins subtilement) qu'à disserter sur les raisons qui avait mené son passager à devenir apprenti horticulteur. Harry avait vécut assez de relation dans sa vie pour reconnaître un homme qui avait envie de coucher avec lui. Il lui rendit ses sourires et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour y remettre un peu d'ordre. Il ne se gêna pas non plus pour dévisager le blond, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi près. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux, et Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait furieusement envie de l'embrasser.

En arrivant dans le centre, ils furent arrêter par un feu rouge. Harry au lieu de descendre s'attarda quelques secondes dans l'habitacle, se fut sans doute le signe qu'attendait le conducteur (une fiat rouge au fait) pour poser une main sur sa manche et demander :

-On va chez toi ou chez moi ?

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Quel amas de débauche ! Vraiment, quelle honte ! (vous pensez quand même continuer à lire ?)

Je continue dans l'ordre avec les réponses au reviews …nan tiens je vais faire dans le désordre, alors commençons par **Lucy Poppins** : Coloré dans l'écriture ? Et ben tu sais quoi, ça me fait vachement plaisir comme commentaire parce ça veut dire que tout ce que j'essaye de faire passer et ben j'y arrive un petit et peu et ça c'est cool, en plus j'adore la gouache, c'est trop bien comme peinture parce que t'as même pas besoin d'utiliser de l'eau (quand j'étais petite j'y croyais pas non plus). Et si tu veux tout savoir l'autre fiction elle est partie à la poubelle (enfin je la garde quand même dans un fichier word) parce que je suis une éternelle insatisfaite et que c'est bien malheureux mais à chaque fois je trouve que quelque chose cloche et faut que je refasse tout sinon j'arrive pas à avancer. Mais c'est bizarre parce que sinon dans la vie je suis pas du tout perfectionniste c'est juste quand j'écris. Faudrait que je me psychanalyse un jour ça pourrait être marrant. Passe de bonnes vacances de Pacques et puis si tu as le temps reviens me lire, je posterais la suite (enfin je dis ça, j'en sais rien) sûrement bientôt.

**L'Hasardeuse** : Toi, y a pas à dire, je t'aime bien. Nan mais vraiment bien, parce que j'aime bien les gens qui me laissent des review plus d'une fois et toi c'est au moins la deuxième fois donc voilà, même que t'as le droit au titre de « lectrice attitrée », trop la classe hein ? Ouais je trouve aussi. Si je ressemble à Harry dans la vraie vie ? C'est fichtrement une bonne question. Disons que pas mal oui, enfin c'est normal si j'écrivains sur quelqu'un qui me ressemble pas du tout, j'aurais pas d'inspiration, mais je suis plus prise de tête aussi. (Genre je vais en fac de philo l'année prochaine… HAHAHA la folle ! –nan mais en vraie en plus). Harry est peut être moins coincé parce que je suis moins coincée, enfin j'en sais rien, il évolue en même temps que moi, c'est fou. Et pour Draco… je pense que t'auras encore plus de mal à cerner celui là (parce que faudrait que je commence par le cerner moi même). Et oui je fais L, je suis démasquée, mais franchement L, entre nous, c'est pas hyper poussé en Littérature, je suis pressée de passer à autre chose. Et toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Ma petite **Akito7** maintenant (je prend des libertés t'as vu) : De toute façon, Draco dominé dans l'esprit des auteurs de fanfics (enfin je fais des généralités hein) c'est Draco-chienne. Nan mais c'est vrai, brrr… et moi je déteste ça. De toute façon les trucs de soumissions et de dominations c'est pas trop mon truc, enfin c'est sur que Draco et Harry sont pas sur le même pied d'égalité (personne va comprendre les élucubrations), mais je suis une grande romantique moi, c'est de l'amour avant tout. J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Déesse au fait, tu peux continuer (mais Dieu féminin, c'est bien aussi). Et Merlin en string rose franchement ?… Ouais pourquoi pas. Je veux dire, personne est jamais allé vérifié ce qu'il portait en sous vêtement (j'ai envie de dire que ça se comprend). Et je consens à rester un peu sur fanfic, pour toi. (si tu reviens me louanger s'entend).

**Kailone** : Tout d'abord désolé pour la suppression de l'ancienne fic (explications : réponse à la review de **Lucy** vers le milieu-fin), tu peux te dire (parce que c'est ce que moi je fais) que le Harry de cette fic c'est le même Harry que l'ancienne fic mais en plus évolué…enfin, en plus mûr peut être (quoique je suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon mot). Et, diable, je suis désolée de supprimer aussi Adolphine (si je supprime tous les persos que tu aimes, tu vas finir par partir et ne jamais revenir –ne fais pas ça !… enfin tu peux, mais je préfererais que tu restes. Grand sourire. Pour la relation entre Hector et Harry… je sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que ça ira mieux dans cette fic, sans être l'amour fou toutefois. Mais de toute façon, ils sont jumeaux, tu sais… je pense que même si l'entente n'est pas parfaite, ils seront toujours là l'un pour l'autre, enfin c'est difficile à expliquer. Je suis bête, bref. Moi aussi j'adore Roméo, je n'ai pas de grand frère, mais quand j'en imagine un c'est un comme ça. (Je suis bizarre quand même, généralement le grand frère on le voit comme un protecteur et tout). A toi de juger la suite.

**Cosmossaititude** : T'es la dernière à m'avoir laissé une review ! je dis ça parce du coup je me suis dis qu'il était grand temps que je poste la version remasterisé (je mens comme je respire, j'ai écris cette version y a même pas une heure dans ma chambre). Ma fiction géniale ? Tu y vas fort, mais disons que je te crois (genre, je ne peux remettre mon génie en question de toute façon). Harry est souvent coincé et timide dans les autres fics ? Remarque ça se peut, vu qu'il est souvent le soumis (mais moi ce genre de fic, je lis le début et je les ferme). Bon j'ai envie de te dire pour Adolphine que c'est pas grave puisqu'elle a disparut (ahah j'ai des pouvoirs magiques). Je la trouvais chiante aussi, du coup maintenant champ libre pour Harry … ! Et Harry est tout ce qu'il y a de plus gay (ça aurait été trop compliqué de le faire bi, déjà qu'un gay c'est pas de la tarte). Pour savoir si ces parents sont au courants, je ne sais pas trop, mais j'aimerais bien écrire une scène de coming out, parce que franchement, ça pourrait être drôle. James qui tente de mettre Harry à la porte parce qu'il a vu ça dans un film et Lily qu'arrive et…enfin bon je verrais. Par contre je suis intriguée, ça t'a fais penser à quoi Canard en Plastiques ? Pourquoi donc avais-tu peur ? Et si ma fic est une de tes préférée, alors ça veut dire que tu as bon goût et du coup, je veux connaître tes autres préférées ! Oui, je vais passer un BAC L, d'ailleurs j'ai peur parce que le programme d'histoire-géo est beaucoup trop vaste, je veux dire comment on peut apprendre autant de truc ? Rien qu'à voir la tête du manuel ça me décourage. Mais je vais me motiver, d'ailleurs faut que je travaille pendant les vacances (j'y arriverais jamais….).

**Seydrune** : Bonjour ! T'es une petite nouvelle aussi, je t'ai jamais vu traîné dans le coin et.. bref. Tu te rend compte toi ? Présenter ton petit frère bébé et dire qu'il s'appelle Rambo, j'imagine la famille et les amis. Surtout que James et Lily n'ont jamais regardé le film Rambo de leur vie (je peux te le dire à toi). Pour Malfoy, va falloir tout refaire, mais y sera bien aussi ! Enfin je pense… Et merci pour mon titre, fallait le trouver parce que dernier secret : je sais pas dessiner les canards en plastique. Mais faut le dire à personne.

Pour terminer (et oui c'est déjà la fin) un grand merci à **Anon**, **Le petit lait au sucre**, **Opalle** (moi j'adore les Happy end, ils finiront heureux tous les deux) et **Lana Nemesis**.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Canard En Plastique

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Humour, Univers Alternatif

Avertissement : Ben y a deux hommes y vont tomber amoureux et peut être même y vont s'embrasser tout ça, alors fais gaffe.

Remerciement : Moi même, avec tout mon amour.

Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs et autres, voici donc le second chapitre des Canards En Plastoc's. Aujourd'hui, comme je n'ai à répondre à aucune review, me prend l'envie de vous parler de quelque chose qui a prit une place fondamentale dans ma vie. Bien, vous devez certainement savoir que la ville dans laquelle vous vivez lorsqu'il pleut répand une odeur des plus désagréable (pour ne pas dire nauséabonde), et bien en campagne, là où le béton n'a pas encore coulé et que les chemins ne sont fait que de terre, la pluie répand une odeur des plus plaisantes. Ais-je appris il y a peu de temps que ce phénomène avait un nom, un mot absolument délectable qu'il me plaît de vous faire partager : Petrichor. Je puis le dire désormais, vous êtes à présent encéphalement supérieur à la moyenne de vos contemporains. Aller, je vous laisse lire !

**Chapitre II :**** A l'heure où les jean-foutres payent de leur vacuité.**

_« -On va chez toi ou chez moi ? »_

Dans le genre question classique… par contre chez lui ça risquait d'être légèrement problématique.

-Si t'as pas envie de faire connaissance avec une tribu de sauvage.

-Tu habites encore chez tes parents ?

-Ouais mais si je veux je peux être indépendant financièrement, je veux dire, je suis tellement intelligent que je pourrais décrocher n'importe quel boulot…

-Chez un fleuriste ?

-… bah ouais. Mais tu sais les fleurs c'est beaucoup plus intéressant qu'on le pense. Par exemple, moi avant les fleurs je m'en fichais, 'fin je veux dire, une fleur c'est un truc de fille c'est clair, mais quand on les voit pousser, qu'on s'en occupe, ben là notre regard change…

Harry savoura la fin ô combien philosophique de sa phrase puis se morigéna mentalement d'avoir aussi peu de scrupule à mentir avec aplomb. Bon, il allait pas se mettre à pleurer non plus.

-Au fait, moi c'est Draco, l'informa son interlocuteur en guise de présentation.

…Peut être qu'il était tombé sur un psychopathe finalement. C'est quoi ça _Draco_ ? Un pseudonyme bidon… ?

-Tu sais, repris le conducteur de la voiture, il est normalement prévu que tu te présentes après moi, c'est une question de politesse.

-Harry, répondit-il simplement encore hébété.

De toute façon il n'y avait pas grand chose ajouter et il doutait fortement que Draco l'invite chez lui pour sa conversation. Et puis, il n'était pas là pour parler non plus. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du centre mais dans une autre direction que par celle où il était arrivé et Draco finit par se garer devant une maison aux proportions plus qu'honorable. Avec un simple salaire de prof il ne devait manger que des pâtes pour pouvoir se payer se genre de baraque.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, le questionna Harry en entrant dans le vestibule.

-J'enseigne à l'université à des adolescents sans cervelles … je suis sévère, quelque uns ont l'air intéressés, quand ils participent au cour bien entendu.

Ne pas se sentir visé, ne pas se sentir visé.

Harry se balada jusqu'au salon, c'était bien aménagé. Mais quelque chose le gênait, c'était trop rangé, clair, spacieux. Trop propre…

-C'est cool ici, lança-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un canapé, tu nous rapportes à boire ? Faut qu'on le fasse dans les normes…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage que son professeur s'approcha de lui et s'assit en face de lui le forçant à se reculer dans le canapé.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de boire, tu ne crois pas ?

Ce n'est pas Harry qui allait le contredire. Il approcha une main de la nuque de son professeur tâchant de ne pas trembler (après tout, il pourrait toujours feindre ne pas l'avoir reconnu, après tout, il n'avait eu ensemble qu'un seule et unique cours, après tout ça aurait pus êtres fort possible qu'il ne se rencontre jamais avant ce soir) et passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. L'odeur de Draco l'enveloppa, il s'en rendit compte en venant doucement embrassé sa jugulaire. Les attouchements lingual d'Harry vinrent rapidement à bout de Draco, qui décida de prendre les choses en main. Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre et l'entrejambe de Draco vint s'appuyer durement contre celui d'Harry qui laissa échapper un gémissement dans sa bouche à présent occuper. La mains du blond passa sous son tee-shirt et caressa son torse avec une telle langueur et en même temps une telle avidité qu'Harry se cambra le plus qu'il le pouvait contre lui. Avec sa main libre, Draco passa une main derrière la nuque d'Harry et le rapprocha de lui.

-Et si jamais tu me dis que tu n'as pas de préservatif dans la table nuit de ta chambre je te jure que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Draco sortait de sa poche de jean quelques préservatifs qu'il posa difficilement (car sans lâcher Harry) sur la table basse.

-Autant ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va tous les utiliser ?

En réponse à sa question, Draco ne fit que l'embrasser davantage. Harry eut l'impression que chaque parcelle de son corps touchaient le corps de Draco en l'embrasant et que si celui ci se décidait à se détacher, il risquait d'avoir brusquement très froid.

-Harry, gémit soudainement Draco dans son cou (enfin pas si soudainement que ça, Harry venait malencontreusement d'appuyer sur la bosse que formait le jean de Draco) et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec un air pervers.

-Sympas ton caleçon. Nan mais j'aime bien le rose, lança Harry en balançant le jean de Draco à travers la pièce.

-En fait t'es un sale con toi.

-Ouais.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Finalcompte, ils n'utilisèrent pas tous les préservatifs, mais on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il en restait beaucoup. Harry se réveilla le premier et ne reconnut d'abord pas la chambre. La soirée de la veille lui revint cependant vite à l'esprit et un grand sourire béat avec. Draco dormait toujours à côté de lui et « son visage abandonné au sommeil n'en était que plus angélique » hahaha, non, il était aussi beau qu'hier soir en fait (et il avait des cernes sous les yeux, faut pas croire que c'est reposant une soirée en sa compagnie). Il sortit du lit pour aller visiter la maison (Et aussi parce que son estomac grognait). La cuisine était à l'image du reste de la maison, grande et spacieuse. Elle ne donna pour autant pas envie à Harry de cuisiner (c'est quoi ces conneries d'avoir plus envie de cuisiner dans une belle cuisine que dans une moche ?) et il ouvrit le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre dans le gosier. Un liégeois, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Il médita quelques secondes pour savoir s'il devait manger la crème chantilly toute seule ou la mélanger au reste du yaourt, mais comme il était gourmand la décision d'engloutir la chantilly fut vite prise… et il laissa le chocolat au fond du yaourt, ne lui trouvant subitement plus aucune intérêt.

-Bonjour beau brun, dit une vois derrière lui.

Il manqua s'étouffer sous le regard moqueur de son hôte, adossé au chambranle de la porte, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Draco vint l'embrasser profondément et Harry manqua défaillir. Il en voulait d'autres des bonjours comme ça. Oh oui !...mon dieu qu'il était niais.

-Installe toi surtout, fit remarquer celui qui venait d'accélérer les battements de son cœur à une vitesse significative.

-T'as quoi comme vrai nourriture ? Je veux dire comme nourriture qui se mange… ?

-Ca se mange pas un yaourts ?

-Si, mais…de la nourriture qui se mâche quoi.

Draco lui balança une banane.

-Tiens, ça se mâche ça.

Harry jeta un regard dépité à la banane. Il voulait de la vraie nourriture, qui le nourrisse. Certes une banane était nourrissante, mais pas comme il voulait.

-Il manque plus que le coulis de chocolat tu sais, fit doctement remarquer Harry.

-Mon esprit n'est pas apte à comprendre ton sous-entendu tendancieux si tôt le matin.

-Oui, et j'imagine que choisir la banane parmi tous les autres fruits de ton bac n'a aucune signification ?

Draco eut un mince sourire qui voulait tout dire et le regarda longuement mais n'ajouta rien et Harry mangea tout de même la banane. Deux cafés et deux douches plus tard, ils étaient confortablement installés dans un des sofas et Harry et n'avaient aucune envie de bouger. Il pleuvait à plein temps dehors et la seule idée de sortir de la maison le faisait grimacer. Draco l'avait laissé choisir le DVD qu'il voulait et ils étaient présentement en train de regarder « Will Hunting ». Regarder était un bien grand mot quand on savait que Draco était aussi présentement en train de faire à Harry la meilleure fellation de sa vie et que ce dernier s'accrochait comme un désespéré au canapé en gémissant avec confusion des choses inaudibles et d'autres moins (qui aurait fait rougir n'importe qui les écoutant et qui n'était pas Draco). Le film avait bizarrement été relégué au second plan dans son esprit et la bouche de Draco venait d'être propulsé au premier. De là à dire que c'était une ruse du blond pour le faire taire : « Nan mais moi je suis plus intelligent que Will, et puis y a plein d'incohérences dans ce film et Matt Damon il est moins beau que moi…humpft. » il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Plus tard, ils mangèrent des pâtes gentiment préparés par Draco et Harry les arrosa de gruyères. A la fin du repas, il alla s'effondrer dans le canapé qui avait accueillit ses ébats avec Draco un peu plus tôt et fut vite rejoint par le principal concerné.

-J'avais demandé du café sinon…, dit-il en le voyant arriver.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Ben rien… c'était un « sinon » à valeur explicative…

-Et tu penses que c'est normal ?

-Je sais pas, je veux du café…

-Je ne suis pas ta mère.

-Oui, ça je le vois bien, répondit Harry en louchant sur l'entrejambe de Draco.

Harry finit par aller faire le café en se rajoutant du sucre et du lait et ils discutèrent longuement. Harry n'avait pas peur d'inquiéter ses parents, après tout il était sensé être avec Hermione et il était sûre que la jeune fille le couvrirait en cas de problème.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu enseignes ? demanda-t-il véritablement curieux.

-Non pas vraiment, en fait c'est seulement ma deuxième année et ma première dans un lycée américain, je suis français d'origine…

-Ton accent est parfait ! s'étonna Harry.

-Oui, j'ai été dans une école américaine en France et à la maison mes parents parlaient toujours en anglais, ça aide.

-Tu dois avoir une bonne connaissance de la littérature française dans ce cas…

-Plutôt oui, je pense même que c'est ce qui m'a aidé à décrocher le poste à l'université.

-Quel est ton auteur français préféré ?

Draco se tut quelques instant, réfléchissant.

-C'est une colle que tu me poses là… mais je dirais qu'en ce moment c'est Proust.

-Proust ! Je suis justement en train de lire le premier tome !

-Vraiment ? Permet moi d'être surpris ce n'est pas …

-Le genre de lecture d'un stagiaire horticulteur ?

-Je n'aurais pas dit ça exactement comme ça.

-Mais ce serait revenu au même…

-Certes.

Draco avait visiblement envie de lui poser davantage de questions, mais il sentit que ce serait risqué sa couverture que de s'attarder encore plus….

-Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais je m'en voudrais de m'incruster. Tu me ramènes où je rentre à pied ?

-Je te ramène, je n'ai pas envie d'être le responsable d'une pneumonie.

En réalité, il n'avait aucune envie de partir, mais il devait se montrer un peu raisonnable. Et puis Draco souhaitait certainement retrouver un peu de son espace vitale. Dans la voiture, Harry se dit qu'il fallait tout de même apprendre la vérité à celui-qui-lui-avait-fait-perdre-la-tête-hier-soir avant de le quitter. Il ne voulait pas risquer une crise cardiaque du blond quand il le verrait à un de ses cours.

-En fait, tu sais, commença Harry gêné, ça fait longtemps que je voulais te dire quelque chose…

Argh, mais quelle entrée en matière pourrie de chez craignos ! Draco fronça les sourcils, l'invitant à continuer, ses yeux ne quittant pourtant pas la route et il hésita à continuer. Mais il le fallait. C'est son devoir.

-J'ai dis ça parce que je ne te connaissais pas et tu aurais pus être n'importe qui et je ne voulais pas dévoiler mon identité, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas choquant quand on y pense, et puis j'aurais très bien pu être apprenti horticulteur, il n'y a pas vraiment de différences…

-En abrégé, ça donne quoi ?le coupa Draco.

-Bon voilà…Je suis étudiant, je suis inscrit à la fac, répondit Harry dans un souffle.

Il remarqua que Draco commençait à serrer les dents, ne semblant pas vraiment ravi de la nouvelle. Bon, ils allaient pas en faire tout un plat non plus. Quelle différence entre un stagiaire et un étudiant ? Fondamentalement, aucune.

-Harry ! Je suis prof, je te l'ai dit hier soir, alors sans te mentir, ça ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir.

-En fait, ce n'est pas le pire, rajouta Harry qui comprit bien que ça n'allait pas se passer aussi simplement qu'il l'avait espéré.

-Le pire ? grimaça Draco.

Cette fois-ci il releva les yeux vers lui (sans doute parce qu'ils étaient en ligne droite et qu'ils ne risquaient donc rien).

-Euh oui… parce que voilà…tu vois j'aime bien la littérature tout ça…et…je suis en lettres.

Bon, c'était dit. Harry se sentit soulagé, pratiquer la parrêsia n'avait que des effets bénéfiques finalement. Le coup de frein que donna Draco avant de se ranger sur la ligne droite n'était cependant pas de bonne augure.

-Tu suis mon cours ? demanda Draco pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris.

Harry hésita avant de répondre. Mais ça ne servait plus à rien de mentir de toute façon et il acquiesça.

-Mais bordel ! s'énerva Draco. Tu peux me dire pourquoi ton visage ne me dit rien ? Je n'ai pas non plus une masse d'élève et je m'en souviendrais si je t'avais vu !

Devait-il prendre cette remarque pour un compliment ?

-En fait je ne suis venu à ton cours que vendredi… j'étais fatigué cette semaine, répondit-il prudemment.

-Fatigué ? répéta-t-il incrédule.

Manquerait plus que son prof chéri se transforme en perroquet. Draco le fixa un long moment avant de se mordre les lèvres. Il avait un air si sexy comme ça qu'Harry fut absorbé par la contemplation de sa bouche. Ce que remarqua son « professeur » et qui le fit détourner brutalement la tête. Il sembla réfléchir intensément pendant quelques interminables secondes avant de redémarrer et de reprendre la route. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence de mort qu'Harry ne préféra pas interrompre. Il ne voulait pas se faire crier dessus non plus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le centre ville, Draco se gara et l'invita froidement à descendre. Il allait faire la gueule longtemps ?

-Hum… je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il tout de même avant de sortir de l'habitacle sous le regard polaire de Draco.

-Si tu pouvais continuez à sécher mon cours, je ne t'en voudrais pas, lui dit-il simplement en guise de réponse.

Lorsque la voiture disparut, Harry se dit qu'il aurait du être content, après tout il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait …baisé avec son prof hyper canon et il n'y aurait sans doute aucune conséquence gravissime. Pourtant, une boule resta coincé dans sa gorge alors qu'il rentrait chez lui et il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer tout ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il ne lui avait pas avoué être un de ses élèves. Bizarrement il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête comme ça, vraiment pas.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Rentré chez lui, il se débarrassa de son impair mouillé et passa dans la cuisine pour compléter son frugal repas de la matinée. Son frère, Hector, y était attablé, et un gros coquard ornait son œil droit.

-La vache, ça fait mal ? lui demanda Harry, visiblement impressionné.

-Bof, la douleur est passé maintenant.

-C'est qui qui t'as frappé ? redemanda-t-il avidement.

-On dit « qui est-ce qui » mon chéri, le reprit sa mère en passant avec un sac de linge.

-Ouais, ouais, alors ?

-C'est Luna ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Luna ? Carrément ? Fiou, je vais avoir peur d'elle maintenant. Et qu'est-ce que t'as fais pour qu'elle en arrive là ?

-Je l'ai traité de salope parce qu'elle était en train de jouer les ventouses avec un mec sur la piste de danse. Il était très moche d'ailleurs. Et je n'ai fais que dire la vérité, mais mon honnêteté n'a pas semblé la réjouir plus que ça.

L'honnêteté ne semblait réjouir personne en ce moment.

-J'y crois pas n'empêche ! Luna ! Et ben mon vieux…

-Ouais je sais.

Il laissa son frère tranquille. Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair qui se tramait entre lui et Luna, il le sentait. Dans le couloir Georges était en train de balancer des seaux remplis d'eau.

-Euh, c'est pour aider maman à faire le ménage ?

-Nan, je veux jouer au pirate sur la mer !

Harry se prit au jeux et alla chercher un vieux tonneau dans le garage, j'ai trouvé notre bateau le mousse ! s'exclama-t-il en revenant. Ils bravèrent vents et marées, se battirent contre des forbans des mers sans mœurs ni scrupule. Sommes toute, il se comportèrent en véritable héros et Harry fourbu laissa Georges continuer sans lui.

Soudain, il entendit les hurlements de son père qui venaient d'en bas. Pressé de savoir ce qui se passait, il s'élança dans le couloir, fis un dérapage contrôlé pour accéder à l'escalier et s'arrêta net. En bas, son père, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon noir hurlait à l'inondation. Il n'aurait peut être pas du laisser le couloir dans cet état finalement.

-Lily, les enfants, ce qui nous arrive est une catastrophe naturel, surtout ne paniquez pas, les secours ne vont certainement pas tarder ! En attendant tous sous les tables ! Et on ne perd pas une minute ! Jimmy laisse ce livre, on ne prend rien sur nous, maintenant il faut penser à sauver notre peau, o.k ? On va tous s'en sortir !

-Papa, c'est pour les tremblements de terre qu'il faut se mettre sous les tables, le prévins Harry bonne âme charitable qu'il était.

-Fils ce n'est pas le moment de remettre en cause l'autorité paternel, viens sous cette table tout de suite !

Soupirant, il s'approcha de la table de la cuisine et rejoint son père, Jimmy, George et Hector. Lily devait encore dormir avec Rambo et Roméo prenait sa douche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, souffla Jimmy.

-La femme de la maison et le bébé sont en haut hors de danger, Roméo réussira à s'en sortir tout seul, c'est un garçon courageux et nous…il va falloir être patient mes enfants.

Ils s'assirent plus confortablement et George prit place sur les genoux d'Harry. Jimmy et James commencèrent à se raconter des histoires drôles et des énigmes, Harry les écouta d'une oreille distraite, Hector lui lisait des messages sur son portable. Quand ils eurent finit de raconter toutes les blagues qu'ils connaissaient, le silence revient. C'est à ce moment là que Lily rentra dans la cuisine, en leur jetant un coup d'œil surpris avant d'aller se chercher un bol.

-Lily ! L'inondation, viens te cacher ! l'interpella James paniqué.

-Je viens d'appeler les renseignements mon chéri, ils disent que le danger est passé.

Soulagé, James leur annonça que tout est terminé, et qu'ils avaient été très fort. ils sortirent de sous la table un par un et Harry s'approcha de sa mère.

-Tu les as pas vraiment appelé ?

-Bien sur que non mon poussin, il n'a pas plu depuis des semaines.

Il aida ensuite Lily à écosser les haricots, termina de lire le premier tome de la recherche du temps perdu (ce qui lui fit penser plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû à un beau blond qu'il n'était pas près de retrouver dans son lit), dormi un peu, fit une partie de monopoly avec sa sœur, Jimmy et Eliot (d'ailleurs il dut se battre pour être la bac, les autres n'avait pas confiance en son honnêteté, enfin le jour où les banques seront honnêtes…) mangea un bol de céréale parce qu'on était dimanche soir et partit se coucher.

Le lendemain il ne se leva qu'à treize heure et encore c'était parce qu'à quatorze heure trente il avait cours avec un certain Draco Malfoy ( d'ailleurs, il avait regardé sur la liste de ses professeurs) et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le louper. En entrant dans l'amphi il ne se sentit brusquement pas bien (comme s'il faisait une petite chute de tension ou un truc dans le genre) et se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas vraiment normal. Draco le mettait vraiment dans tous ses états et il avait hâte de voir comment il allait réagir en le voyant à son cours. Lorsqu'il arriva son enseignant ne lui jeta pas un seul regard. Même pas un pour lui dire qu'il l'avait vu et qu'il l'ignorait.

Pour sa part, il ne lâcha pas Draco des yeux pendant toute la durée du cours. Sauf pour frapper Seamus qui avait décoré sa feuille avec du fluo rose, faut pas déconner non plus. A la grande frustration du jeune brun, son professeur par contre, ne leva pas une seule fois les yeux vers lui. Pas comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux pendant le week-end hein…Pfft. A la fin du cours, il avertit ses amis de ne pas l'attendre pour aller manger.

-J'ai des trucs à régler, leur dit-il sombrement, de la plus haute importance. Je vais devoir accomplir cette mission seul et jusqu'au bout. Si je ne reviens pas, dîtes à Roméo que je ne lui lègue pas ma guitare et mes CDs. Adieu.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête avec compréhension, quelque chose de grave se préparait et ils n'étaient pas concernés. Ils tapèrent chacun leur tours sur une épaule d'Harry et disparurent rapidement (ils voulaient pas non plus faire la queue pendant une heure au self). Il descendit les marches de l'amphi et attendit quelques minutes que « Draco » ait terminé de parler avec le misérable microbe qui osait lui adresser la parole. Il vit Draco esquisser un sourire à une des remarques du MM (Misérable Microbe) et se demanda s'ils en avaient encore pour longtemps. MM finit par arrêter de raconter sa vie et quitta l'amphi en lui lançant un regard peu avenant (quoi ? il avait rien fait pourtant !)

Draco continua de l'ignorer et de ranger les papiers qui traînait sur son bureau. Oh, lui n'était sûrement pas aussi amusant que le MM…

Il s'approcha et vit son professeur tressaillir devant leur nouvelle proximité. Il attrapa une feuille qui menaçait de tomber du

bureau et commença à lire à voix haute :

-« Sur la route » de Jack Kerouac… tu as la version non censuré ?

Whaou quelle introduction supra-sensationnelle.

-Ses feuilles sont personnelles monsieur Potter, c'est à dire qu'elle ne vous regarde aucunement.

-On se vouvoie maintenant ? Et merci je crois avoir en effet une vague idée de la définition du mot « personnel » , _monsieur_.

Draco fronça les sourcils de désagrément.

-Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? Aller manger par exemple ? Comme tous les gentils étudiants qui viennent de sortir de la salle.

Okay, il lui avait mentit, mais il aurait pus avoir l'obligeance de se montrer plus sympathique tout de même.

-C'est parce que je suis un mauvais coup que tu me traite comme ça où ce traitement ne m'est pas exclusivement réservé ? demanda-t-il voulant provoquer son enseignant.

-Cette conversation est surréaliste, allez rejoindre vos camarades maintenant. Et si vous pouviez garder pour vous ce qui s'est passé ce week-end, je vous en serait très reconnaissant, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me faire virer au bout de ma deuxième semaine.

-Ah mince, j'ai déjà commencé la confection d'affichette pour tenir les élèves informés… je ne voudrais pas les gâcher tu comprends, je suis contre la déforestation en Amazonie, lui répondit Harry avec morgue.

Draco ne sembla pas perturbé par sa remarque.

-Bien, faites comme bon vous semble.

Il ferma son sac, ses cours enfin rangés, et quitta l'amphi sans un regard pour son élève.

Game Over Harry Potter.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Et surtout, _surtout_, si vous avez envie de me laisser une review, pensez bien que je ne vous en voudrais pas. Enfin je dis ça comme ça, je vous oblige à rien (mais si je pouvais je le ferais). Ah oui, un de mes frères est entré en hibernation, je réunis des fond pour lui payer une thérapie, si vous voulez m'envoyer des chèques faites le moi savoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Canard En Plastique

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Humour, Univers Alternatif

Avertissement : Ben y a deux hommes y vont tomber amoureux et peut être même y vont s'embrasser tout ça, alors fais gaffe.

Remerciement : Moi même, avec tout mon amour.

Salut le peuple, je suis de retours, donc en fait j'ai rien de particulier à vous dire (attendez je réfléchis), ah si hier j'ai fêté mon anniversaire (mais il est demain en fait) et c'était trop bien. Ouais je sais, c'est incroyable comme vie. Bref, pour les reviews c'est à la fin (tiens, j'ai l'impression que ça va devenir une habitude, faut que je fasse gaffe) et euh… ben la suite c'est juste en dessous (ahah, nan tu me charries ?). Hum.

**Chapitre III**** : J'écoute Claude François et je kiffe ça.**

(Le laxisme intégriste tu connaît ?)

Harry se morfondait affaissé comme une loque sur une des _tables_ du self (les chaises se trouvant trop petite pour accueillir son désespoir). La peinture des murs était vert pomme en plus, juste pour lui montrer à quel point le monde était joyeux et heureux et à quel point il était morne et malheureux. Il touilla pathétiquement dans la masse informe de riz jaune qu'on venait de lui servir, objectivement il aurait plus dit que ça ressemblait à de la purée. Mais il ne faut pas non plus se montrer trop exigeant.

-T'es pas hyper drôle mon pote, lui fit remarquer Ron en avalant goulûment la purée jaune.

Harry le regarda faire d'un œil vitreux. Pouvait-on s'étouffer avec de la purée ? Mais Il n'y avait que Ron qui avait eu le courage de l'attendre pour le soutenir dans ce moment difficile de rejet, il devait au moins lui reconnaître ça. Les autres avaient tous fuient. Il n'avait pas de véritables amis.

-Mais t'sais, c'est normal qu'il ait réagit comme ça, c'est un peu un genre d'histoire impossible votre truc…, crut bon de faire remarquer Ron la bouche pleine dans une pathétique tentative de la consoler.

-Je vais me pendre avec un rasoir par la fenêtre, se contenta de répondre Harry se détournant de la vision cauchemardesque de Ron et fixant un point obscur du plafond.

-Franchement, il a même été sympas avec toi je trouve, t'as quand même légèrement abusé non ? Je veux dire, c'est comme si t'avais profité de lui et de sa naïveté.

-T'es obligé de me culpabiliser encore plus alors que je suis en train de t'avouer une tendance suicidaire ? C'est ma mort que tu veux en fait ?

-Tu te trouve pas un peu trop mélodramatique ?

-…

Bien sur qu'il l'était, et alors ? C'était interdit peut être ?

-J'ai envie de m'échouer sur une plage, dit-il brusquement.

-Euh…ah ?

-Oui, parce que je suis un gros cachalot, un cachalot qui aurait voulu voir comment on vit sur la terre ferme. Et je me serais échouer sur une plage et je serais mort de dessèchement. C'est ça mon destin : être un gros cachalot échoué.

-C'est pas super classe comme animal le cachalot je trouve.

-De toute façon, je te demande pas ton avis. Dis, tu l'as vu toi Luna mettre un poing dans la figure de mon frère samedi soir ?

-Si je l'ai vu ! sautilla presque Ron, du grand art mon pote ! un crochet du droit ! fiou, j'avais jamais vu ça ! Désolé pour ton frère, mais Luna a trop assuré sur ce coup là.

-Ouais il paraît, j'aurais aimé être là.

La conversation en resta là et Harry repartir se morfondre dans les limbes de l'ineffable abjection qui était la sienne.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Harry n'atteint pas la porte de sa maison. La journée avait été trop forte en émotion, c'était trop pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à rester là sur la carré de pelouse. Il s'effondra sur le dos et resta immobile. Il n'était pas si loin du cachalot en fait. Lily l'interpella de la cuisine (aucun répit, all the world était contre lui).

-HARRY !!

Qui eut crut que sa si frêle de mère avait une voix portant autant dans les aiguë ? Il s'empressa de décaniller sous la pression sonore et arriva dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds.

-Quoi ? croassa-t-il entre deux bâillements, littéralement épuisé.

-J'ai reçus un appel de l'université aujourd'hui mon chéri.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ?

-Harry, le réprimanda Lily, il paraît que tu n'as assisté à presque aucun cours cette semaine, pour les premières semaines tu aurais pu faire un effort, tu sais très bien que c'est au début de l'année qu'ils sont le plus vigilants…

Perspicace sa mère. En même temps avec Roméo…

-Mamaaan…

Pitié, pas un sermon aujourd'hui.

-Enfin bref, ce serait bien que tu sois un peu plus assidu.

-Mais pourquoi ? gémit-il. Ca changera quoi ? Je suis déjà le plus fort de toute la promo ! De tous les temps même…

-L'orgueil n'est pas une vertu, mon chéri.

-Mais je suis pas orgueilleux, je suis juste réaliste !

Lily soupira, elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter.

-Ecoute Harry, entre nous, fais ce que tu veux. La prochaine fois si j'ai quelqu'un de ton université au bout du fil… je raccrocherais ! Je sais très bien que tu peux gérer ton emploi du temps tout seul, que c'est énervant toute cette administration…Aller file, tu as l'air exténué. Oh, juste une question…

Sa mère eut l'air angoissé tout d'un coup.

-Rassure moi, je ne suis pas une mauvaise mère, hum ? J'ai peur d'être hum…laxiste… tu me trouves laxiste ?

-Mais maman, la laxisme c'est a vie.

-Oh, mais oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison mon poussin.

Harry embrassa sa mère et monta joyeusement les escaliers, un peu rasséréné. Il s'arrêta soudain prit d'un doute. Depuis quand les profs faisaient l'appel dans les amphi.

-Dis maman, cria-t-il, elle s'appelait comment la personne que t'as eu au bout du fil ?

-Heu… c'était un nom étrange, Draco machin chose je crois…

Harry resta immobile quelques secondes. L'immonde chacal.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Mardi, Harry resta couché toute la journée. Il voulait tenter l'expérience de savoir s'il était capable de rester vingt quatre heure sans bouger et sans rien faire. Il en fut capable et c'est fier de lui qu'il sortit de son lit vers minuit mardi soir. Il avait très faim. Il appela Hermione, Luna, et Ron pour leur raconter son exploit et se gargarisa des compliments qu'ils lui firent. Ensuite il retourna dans son lit, il pleura longtemps sans savoir pourquoi. Le lendemain, Seamus à sa demande sécha les cours pour lui rendre visite.

-Seamus, je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais beau ?

-Harry, j'ai dis : Non. C'est pas assez clair pour toi ? Tu veux que je le gueule ?

-Mais on est amis, je sais pas tu pourrais être sympas avec moi pour une fois…

-Je nage en plein délire. Tu pouvais pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre, Ron par exemple ?

-Nan, Ron il est en pleine opération séduction d'Hermione sauvage.

-Et Neville ?

-Si sa grand mère l'apprenait…

-…Dean ?

-C'est pas mon copain lui, nan mais je suis désolé, il reste que toi.

-Et faudra que je fasse quoi exactement ?

-Boarf, pas grand chose, faire le séducteur genre et moi, fragile et influençable je te tombe dans les bras.

-Putain, c'est ridicule.

-Mais tu fais aucun effort aussi !

Harry se renfrogna, même si Seamus décidait de l'aider il n'y mettrait aucune bonne volonté et Draco s'apercevrait bien vite qu'il essayait de le rendre jaloux. Ce serait l'humiliation absolu. Il s'affaissa contre un casier et ferma les yeux. Deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu reparlé à Draco, deux putain de semaines. Et même si c'était pas son genre de s'accrocher comme ça à quelqu'un qui ne voulait apparemment pas de lui, il n'arrivait pas à abandonner.

-C'est vraiment la loose, lâcha-t-il les yeux toujours fermés.

-Je sais pas quoi te dire.

-bah dis rien.

-C'était tellement facile cette réplique que je me suis demandé si t'allais oser.

-ben t'as ta réponse : j'ose tout.

-Même t'enfoncer dans la connerie profonde ?

-C'est toi qu'est con.

Son sens de la répartie était aujourd'hui à son maximum comme chacun peut le remarquer.

-Mais Harry, si tu l'aimes bouge toi et te sers pas de stratagème débile !

-Tu comprend pas, je suis dans une impasse. Je peux même pas aller le voir pour lui parler, je sais pas quoi lui dire.

-…

-De toute façon, ça sert à rien, il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait plus entendre parler de moi.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il ait appelé ta mère dans ce cas ?

-Pour me faire chier.

-Ben ouais… mais je croyais qu'il voulait juste plus entendre parler de toi, je trouve pas que ce soit le meilleur moyen…

-Sans doute qu'il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi et me faire chier aussi.

-Je sais pas, c'est bizarre…

-ben tu voudrais que ce soit pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il s'inquiète ?

-Tu veux rire ? Il m'a même conseillé de ne pas venir à ses cours.

-…

-…

-C'est la loose.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Une semaine passa ainsi, jusqu'au samedi, et Harry fit exprès de louper la totalité de ses cours, histoire que Draco je m'occupe du cul des autres (ahah) comprenne que sa petite démonstration avec sa mère n'avait aucun influence sur sa vie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression de s'énerver pour rien tout d'un coup ? Le premier samedi du mois, c'était la semaine des grandes courses. Avec toute la famille. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous parqués dans le mini-van un sandwich précaire dans les mains (fais par Lily qui était la seule à ne pas venir) en direction de la grande surface du coin. Sur le parking, Eliot et Jimmy se disputèrent pour savoir qui conduisait le cadi mais en voyant Roméo s'installer tranquillement dedans attendant d'être poussé, la liste des volontaires se réduisit considérablement. Ce fut Hector qui s'y colla finalement (le seul à avoir assez de force… avec Harry bien sur).

-Pourquoi les monsieur en noir ils nous regardent papa ? Demande Jimmy en désignant les vigiles.

-Parce que vois-tu, nous sommes surveillé 24heures sur 24 ! Ils pensent que nous sommes une organisation secrète qui transforme les enfants en robots et…

Harry n'entendit pas la fin, car Rambo se mit à crier comme un dingue pour qu'ils s'arrête aux rayons jouet, ce qu'ils ne firent pas bien entendu et qui bien entendu haussa le son des beuglements de Rambo. Quelques personnes les dévisagèrent, mais James n'en avait cure.

L'après-midi fut longue, très longue. Surtout que chacun avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait acheter et que ça ne correspondait parfois pas du tout à ce que les autres avaient eux décidés. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent avec 5 boites de céréales différentes, un poster du Che (malgré qu'Harry est patiemment raconté à Roméo l'histoire complète du « héros »), douze boites de Ferrero rochers (son père en mangeait en permanence sauf pendant les fêtes), et un peu de nourriture quand même. Il s'arrêtèrent ensuite à l'espace culturel, dévalisèrent le rayon bédé, firent des photomatons, jouèrent à cache-cache, bref, ils s'amusèrent pagailleusement sous l'œil perplexe des commis à la surveillance. Ils louèrent à la boite à DVD un film nul et se marrèrent tous en le regardant. C'est beau une famille unie.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Il faisait beau en ce dimanche, l'astre solaire culminait et Harry décida d'étendre sa silhouette comme un fragile parapet au dessus du gazon verdoyant du jardin. Il faisait de plus en plus beau en ce moment. Allongé, il observa une minute, vaguement inquiet Jimmy faire des pirouettes sur le toit au dessus de lui.

-Je vais sauter, brailla soudain son frère, je peux le faire !

Harry évalua mentalement les chances qu'avaient son frère de se faire mal. Environs 70%. Il attendit patiemment la suite des évènements, ça pouvait être drôle.

-Je vais le faire Harry ! Tu vas voir je vais le faire !

-Vas-y je te regarde.

-Maman elle est où ?

-Pas là.

Ce n'est pas bien d'encouragé son frère Harry, pas bien du tout.

-Dépêche toi avant qu'elle revienne.

Jimmy ferma les yeux, prit un peu d'élan et s'élança dans l'air.

-Je voooole, eut-il le temps de crier dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement dans l'herbe.

Bien sur, il se fit mal et en entendant ses braillements, Lily sortit paniquée de la maison. Elle l'attrapa par une main, le força en claudiquer tant bien que très mal et le balança dans la voiture. C'est partit pour les urgences pensa Harry en voyant la voiture démarrer. Il avait une famille de fou. Il étouffa ensuite des fourmis et des escargots dans un seau d'eau avec Eliot. Pour une expérience bien évidemment, l'expérience du sadisme. Ca lui donna des idées pour écrire l'apologue que leur demandait le prof de littérature (en personne) et il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre au grenier pour l'écrire. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il fut satisfait, son prof ne pourrait lui mettre qu'une bonne note, il ricana en se relisant :

« _Par une chaude journée d'été, un gastéropode plus outrecuidant que les autres s'avançait belliqueusement sur sommes toute un quelconque sentier de gadoue solidifié de pierre, se délectant à l'aide de sa radula des plantes vertes qui avait le malheur de croiser son interminable chemin –car d'une lenteur caractéristique à l'espèce. Il était donc en train d'avancer, glissant sur sa propre bave, pédant comme seuls savent l'être ces minuscules êtres lorsqu'une ombre prodigieusement grande le cacha généreusement (tout du moins le croyait-il en cet instant) de l'astre solaire culminant. Il ne put contrôler l'élan de gratitude qui le traversa de tout son chétif et saliveux corps de mollusque ; une part d'ombre est toujours bonne à prendre, dit-on. Il se lia rapidement d'amitié avec ledit ombre qui se révéla être un petit garçon, joufflu et rose. Enchanté de vous connaître sa saluèrent-ils mutuellement et enchantés les deux comparses décidèrent de faire route ensemble. Mais le train de vitesse, du plus, certes non-animalcule mais cependant frêle des deux, ne tarda pas à agacer son compagnon qui n'ayant encore guère de neurones et cela dû à son jeune âge, fit décoller son nouvel ami du sol et l'emmena à la hâte dans son logis sans crier gare et moins encore faire attention._

_Le garçonnet bien dodu et serviable, s'empressa empressé comme il l'était de remplir une bassine d'eau (bassine dérobée près de la machine à laver de maman … et papa) puis dans un excès de zèle d'y ajouter du sirop de menthe (parce que sur la bouteille il y a une feuille et que les escargots ça mange des feuilles). Il y plongea avidement le pauvre animal terrorisé qui n'eut le temps d'esquisser un geste (et quand bien même…), attendant peut être par là de le voir subitement se ressourcer. Malheureusement pour le pauvre hermaphrodite, l'heure du goûter sonna et son ami le petit humain l'oublia bien vite au fond de sa bassine d'eau. L'escargot étouffa alors de toutes ses antennes et cette agonie se fit en silence. La mère de l'ignare bambin passant par là et avisant de la situation soupira « Rien n'est si dangereux qu'un ignorant ami ; mieux vaudrait un sage ennemi » puis retournera à ses taches ménagères. »_

Il rangea ensuite ses affaires, il avait bien assez travaillé pour des semaines.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Les clés de Draco firent un bruit crissant en retombant sur la commode de l'entrée. Son week-end avait été mouvementé, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas finit la nuit dans sa chambre. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussures avant de se servir un verre de Gin. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil du salon, son verre dans une main et le téléphone dans l'autre. Quelques sonneries plus tard, la voix de sa mère retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

-Allo ?

-Bonjour maman, c'est Draco.

-Draco ? C'est vraiment toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu me manques tellement mon chéri, j'aimerais tellement que tu rentres…

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, répliqua-t-il d'une voix dure. J'appelais juste pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas.

Il entendit sa mère sangloter au bout du fil et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il détestait ça.

-Maman, arrête de pleurer, tu sais bien que si je le pouvais je reviendrais, d'accord ? Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout se passe très bien ici.

-D'accord, renifla sa mère. Prend bien soin de toi alors… tu veux parler à ton père ?

-Il est là ?

-Juste à côté de moi.

Il hésita quelques secondes.

-Non, désolé, je ne peux pas rester. Au revoir maman.

-Mais…

Il raccrocha. Il n'était pas encore près à faire face à son père. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il s'imposait ses séances téléphoniques avec sa mère, sans doute pour entretenir un lien familiale ou une connerie de ce genre. Il but une gorgée de Gin et repassa une main dans ses cheveux en fixant la canapé face à lui. Harry n'était pas revenu en cours depuis lundi et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que faisait son élève à cette heure.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

De l'autre côté de l'atlantique, Lucius Malfoy, actionnaire riche comme Crésus, quitta le salon où se trouvait son épouse pour se diriger dans une salle de l'autre côté da manoir. A l'intérieur plusieurs personnes, des casques vissés aux oreilles scrutant minutieusement des écrans s'agitaient. Un d'eux se sépara rapidement des autres en le voyant.

-Monsieur.

-Du nouveau ?

-Non monsieur, RAS. Aucun changement chez votre fiston, toujours la même routine.

Et quelle routine, pensa ironiquement Lucius en jetant un bref coup d'œil aux écrans.

-Bien. Mais n'oubliez pas que si quoique ce soit vous échappe… non en fait, il faut pas que quelque chose vous échappe.

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Son fils le détesterait s'il en venait à savoir que son propre père le faisait espionner. De ce côté là, il ne s'en faisait pourtant pas trop, Draco le détestait déjà bien assez, plus ou moins ne changerait rien. Mais c'était malgré tout son seul fils, son fils unique et personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de le protéger.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Bouh ! C'est finit ! Et maintenant je répond aux review (désolé si le chapitre est un peu court, mais je le voyais bien se terminer là).

Alors en prem's c'est ma lectrice attitrée (promotion de ouf n'est-ce pas), j'ai nommé **L'hasardeuse**, une économique (je sais pas comment on dit) t'as de la chance, c'est les scientifiques que je suis sensée détester, donc t'as le droit de continuer à lire ma fic (youpi-tralala-boum). Adolphine va disparaître, en fait je compte garder un peu de sa personnalité mais la transposer en Luna (parce que Luna elle a la classe) et du coup j'enlève aussi l'ambiguïté de leur relation, parce que c'est pas trop Harry qui intéresse Luna si tu voies où que je veux en viendre. Sinon, pour la relation prof-élève, j'avoue que je suis pas super originale mais bon… d'ailleurs ça va être sans doute difficile à écrire parce que pour que ce soit réaliste c'est toujours un défi. Mais je me dis qu'au pire c'est pas grave parce que c'est pas l'essence de la fic, donc bon. (Je suis trop en train d'essayer de ficelé un scénario). Et pour l'instant cette fiction à une suite (que tu continueras à suivre j'espère).

**Deedeehasbeen** : Histoire de dire quelque chose : il vient d'où ton pseudo ?

**Anne Laure :** Heureuse que ma fic te fasse rire ! Dis-moi, pourquoi donc que Proust te donne-t-il mal à la tête ? T'as déjà essayé de le lire ? T'as été obligé ? Nan parce que je veux savoir. Et n'hésite pas à me donner tes impressions sur le texte au dessus.

**Lovenarusasu** : Hello ! Alors je vais pas partir dans une psychothérapie complète du père d'Harry, mais je pense que franchement, t'as raison de le trouver bizarre, parce qu'à mon avis il est vraiment bizarre et en plus, ça va pas aller en s'améliorant, c'est moi qui te le dis (donc c'est vrai, hahaha, parce que j'ai la science infuse !). Sinon, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, et vu que tu as hâte de lire la suite, et ben je me suis dépêcher.

**Luxiole** : J'espère sincèrement que la suite de l'histoire sera à la hauteur de tes espérances (tu vas me mettre la pression là) et même que si jamais (ô grand jamais) ce n'était pas le cas, je pense que tout de suite faudrait que tu viennes me prévenir parce que quand même.

**Dramyrelovy :** Ouais t'as remarqué que ma dernière phrase rime ! En plus quand je l'ai écrite j'ai même pas fais exprès, c'est fou la vie. Du coup, je pense que je peux me reconvertir poète quand j'en aurais marre d'écrire des fictions (c'est pas pour tout de suite, rassure toi), par contre ça doit pas beaucoup payer, parce que qu'est-ce que c'est chiant la poésie, je jure…Enfin bref, j'espère que tu me relaisseras des review pour me dire ce que tu penses de tout ça.

**Kailone** ! Voilà un troisième chapitre ! Ca veut dire que j'avance dans ma névrose nan ? Je pense même que c'est un sérieux progrès. Mais tu sais les compliments (même si c'est les même, tu changes juste la sauce) ça fait toujours plaisir, l'esprit humain aime être adulé (ouais, le mot est un peu fort pour le cas présent –se marre). Du coup par contre, l'histoire du cake-banane-chocolat ça m'intéresse, c'est pas super sympas de faire convoiter des trucs aux autres et de les laisser en plans, surtout que ton machin confidentiel j'y crois moyen. Sinon t'as vu, y a un peu plus de Roméo dans la fac (c'est pour te faire plaisir –le lecteur aime bien qu'on lui graisse la patte aussi ^^). Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas d'humour, c'est tout simplement impossible, si tu n'en avais pas, tu ne pourrais pas lire ma fic, tu trouverais ça d'une nullité affligeante même. A très bientôt !

Et enfin **Sushi**, tu dois être une personne incroyable si tu arrives à apprécier mon humour (mon entourage a du mal), mais rire de Roméo à ses dépends, est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? (nan je rigole, c'est pour ça qu'il existe de toute façon, c'est son seul but !). Du coup, si tu rigoles aussi devant ton écran, ta famille doit avoir un peu peur nan ? Paske moi ils ont voulu m'enfermer un jour (enfin c'était pour de rire…j'espère). Merci de ta review =)

Et merci aussi à **Choupi**, **nanami77**, **Jen**, et **Yaoi94**, c'est vraiment gentils de prendre le temps de reviewer, d'ailleurs sans lecteur que serait l'auteur ? Nous pouvons remarquer que cette question en appel une autre, autrement plus sérieuse, pour qui un écrivain écrit-il ? Moi j'en sais rien et je m'en fous. A plus la populace !


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Canard En Plastique

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Humour, Univers Alternatif

Avertissement : Ben y a deux hommes y vont tomber amoureux et peut être même y vont s'embrasser tout ça, alors fais gaffe.

Remerciement : Moi même, avec tout mon amour

Je répond aux reviews au début cette fois ci !

Alors, tout d'abord merci **Choupi** pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, franchement, honnêtement, sincèrement. Parce que j'aime bien quand les gens ils aime ce que j'écris (je sais ça peut paraître fou). Pour tout t'avouer je n'ai aucune idée de la longueur de la fic, le temps qu'il faudra pour que ça se termine bien, je déteste les fins tristes (et puis de toute façon c'pas une histoire dramatique que j'écris). En tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à lire et à aimer (on sait jamais, mon niveau d'écriture pourrait subitement se dégrader et dans ce cas là il faudrait tout de suite me le dire quoi).

Bon, **L'hasardeuse**, cette fois je te répond en deuxième parce que sinon j'ai peur qu'on m'accuse de favoritisme. Sur qui est Lulu… ahah ! Honnêtement, c'est assez évident quand on le sait. Et si, madame mon histoire est tout à fait réaliste et d'ailleurs l'apologue sur les escargots et ben je l'ai fais quand j'étais en première (mais j'ai eu une mauvaise note et j'ai été vexée à mort). Sinon, t'inquiètes pas trop pour Lucius, franchement, face à Harry, il a aucune chance le pauvre. Bon et sinon j'espère que j'ai pas mis trop _trop_ de temps à poster. Enfin si mais.. je sais que tu seras indulgente et gentille et tout (ouais je te flatte).

Hey **Luxiole**, tu sais que tu me fais culpabiliser, je me suis rendu compte en lisant ta review que finalement ça fait hyper longtemps que j'ai pas posté, depuis mon anniversaire ! **L'hasardeuse** va croire que je me fous d'elle quand je lui dis que j'espère que ce ne fut pas trop long, j'ai pas vu le temps passé. Donc merci pour mon anniversaire, même si ça date trop et que depuis j'ai perdu mes grands parents (nan je rigole, mais ça aurait pu). Mais alors, guerre… amour ? Comment tout cela va-t-il se terminer entre Harry et Draco ? En tout cas, les familles de cinglés je connais, mon frère ce matin il s'ennuyait alors pour passer son ennuie il a fait des petits trous dans toutes les raisins. Après il m'a fait croire qu'ils avaient attrapés une maladie que les faisait éclater. Enfin bon, j'aurais du me douter aussi que c'était pas vrai. Au fait, je te préviens, Lucius est maniaco-dépressif avec des tendances paranoïaque. Et c'est pas sa femme qui va l'aider à arranger ça. Bon, en tout cas j'espère que le chapitre va te plaire et que du coup, tu vas revenir.

Bonjour **Kailone**, j'suis toute émue, t'as vu je poste un quatrième chapitre ! Bon, lui aussi est court, mais quand même ! J'adore tes remarques et tes compliments, et puis Roméo c'est genre une légende, j'peux pas te dire c'est mensurations, ça casserait le mythe (mais keske que j'raconte moi). Pour Lucius je te conseille d'aller lire ce que j'ai répondu à Luxiole (juste au dessus, 10ème ligne), tu sauras tout. Ouais, moi j'fais des réponses interactives. C'est plus amusant. Par contre, j'aimerais faire une précision, le toit duquel Jimmy a sauté n'est pas particulièrement haut, la preuve mon frère (le vrai, le vivant), n'a eu qu'une cheville foulée. Et puis le vert pomme c'est joyeux quand même, non ? Ca donne la pêche, ça stimule les neurones, ça donne envie de sourire… moi ma salle de bain elle est vert pomme et j'adore aller prendre ma douche (mais je sais pas vraiment s'il y a un lien). La découverte du devoir d'Harry par Draco… que va-t-il se passer ? Horreur et stupéfaction ? Vous saurez tout en lisant la suite. (finalement l'espoir incongru d'une quatrième chapitre ne l'était pas autant que ça –enfin ça dépend du temps qu'on a attendu pour le lire…bon bah j'file !).

Bonjour **Yaoi94** ! (j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo, c'est direct, honnête et claire…yahou !) Aller, même si ça ne s'arrange pas de sitôt ça finira quand même par s'arranger (enfin y a Tristan qui va contrarier un peu les plans de tout le monde… mais j'y pense, tu sais pas encore qui sait !) Bonne lecture !

Alors, on passe à **Anne-Laure** ! (non n'ai pas peur charmante enfant). MON Harry sadique…MON histoire malsaine ! Mais non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler (boude avec mauvaise foie). Et puis même que bon, son frère en sautant du toit, il a pas eu si mal que ça… enfin un tout petit peu quoi. Haaa Proust, j'aime, son humour, son côté pédale fragile, maladif qui replonge dans les souvenirs de son enfance. Ses descriptions interminables… j'sais pas, mais j'sais que j'aime Proust (de ce que j'en ai lu pour l'instant). De toute façon, j'aime les bouquins compliqués, je suis une névrotique. (enfin j'ai aussi lu fascination dans ma jeunesse pas si jeune que ça). Bon, je te laisse, je dois me dépêcher, mes deux frères sont en train de me traiter d'égoïste en boucle parce que je monopolise l'ordinateur.

**MisseCC**, je ne te répond pas, si t'as des remarques au pire tu t'empares du téléphone et tu m'engueules. Ou alors tu me félicites pendant une demi heure sur mon génie, ma classe, mon intelligence…bref tout ça quoi.

**Akito7** ! Oui je sais, toutes mes histoires de chapitres recommencés/supprimés/etc… c'est un peu énervant mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. (enfin là c'est quand même le quatrième chapitre, je suis trop fière). Et puis, s'ils sont fabuleux, c'est qu'ils te plaisent, donc tout n'est pas perdu. Entre nous, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les escargots n'était pas plus respectés que ça, je veux dire okay quand on pense escargot on pense coquille et bave mais…est-ce réellement une raison ? Je devrais peut être créer une association… Je suis assez satisfaite de tes louanges je dois dire, il ne te reste plus qu'à recommencer si tu souhaites un jour voir un cinquième chapitre (oui c'est du chantage, et j'assume).

J'espère que mon « sarcastisme » te plaira toujours autant **Sushi**, tu es une lectrice si fidèle (je t'aaaime). **Kizu**, je ne te connais pas beaucoup toi, enfin si je sais que tu kiffes les UA et que donc ma fic ne doit pas trop t'avoir déplu, mais si jamais tu veux approfondir les remarques, je dis non pas (même que je dirais plutôt oui comme ça). Par contre ça m'embête, je ne vois pas l'adresse que tu m'as laissé pour que je te préviennes de la sortie de la suite… du coup j'ai peur que tu passes à côté de mon chef d'œuvre, advienne que pourra !

Après toutes ces réponses interminables, je vous laisse enfin lire, en espérant comme d'habitude que vous apprécierez assez pour avoir envie de revenir.

**Chapitre IV** : Et la lune serait blonde

Lundi matin, la mine réjouie (ce qui laissa Ron tout à fait perplexe, joie de vivre et lundi matin étant tout à fait incompatible), et les cheveux en bataille, Harry arriva joyeusement au campus en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Il portait une chemise bleu foncé en dessous un pull gris sans manche et ses efforts vestimentaires n'était pas sans récompenses. Quelques filles l'avaient déjà dévisagé avec insistance lui laissant une impression de confiance en lui.

Il avait décidé après mûre réflexion que la désertion était une solution beaucoup trop facile, il ne voulait pas donner raison à Draco. Il devait aller plus loin, il devait se venger. Même s'il n'avait encore aucune idée de comment s'y prendre, cette décision le rendait tout heureux et lui avait donné la force de se réveiller à l'heure. Il alla à tous les cours prévu dans la matinée (c'est à dire deux heure, faut pas déconner) et ne se plaint pas une seule fois.

-Je savais pas qu'on avait une sale peau en allemand, fit-il surpris en sortant du cours.

-T'imagine, en plus un lundi matin quoi, le délire.

-Totaaaal.

-On va bouffer ?

-Carrémeeent.

Le reste de la bande les rejoignit à la cantine, ils n'avaient pas prit allemand mais chinois. Chinois quoi, mais franchement qui pourrait sciemment choisir chinois ? Le monde devenait fou. Aujourd'hui au menu c'était poisson baveux et haricot vert. Fallait pas être fine bouche.

-Dîtes les gars…aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu me pinces ?

-Tu veux que je te mordes pour voir ? lui demanda Luna en plissant des yeux.

-Pas trop nan, merci. Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fais ?

-On dit « dîtes les filles », pas « dîtes les gars », c'est une question de politesse.

Harry chercha du soutient du côté de Ron, Neville et Seamus mais ils venaient tous subitement de baisser les yeux. C'était presque comme de la dictature.

-Euh… alors les filles… je sais plus ce que je voulais dire du coup, bravo.

-Ben ça devait pas être…

-Ah si je sais ! Je voulais savoir, vous pensez qu'ils ont été gonflés à quoi leur haricots ? C'est normal qu'ils soient vert fluo ?

-P'têtre qu'ils ont mis du colorant dedans, suggéra Neville.

Ron hocha la tête et rajouta intelligemment :

-C'est plausible. Et puis c'est pas tout à fait vert fluo… je dirais plus que c'est entre vert et vert fluo.

Hermione regarda Ron bizarrement et celui ci rougit subitement. Harry expédia rapidement son flamby et déclara :

-Bon, c'est l'heure d'y aller nan ?

Quatre paire d'yeux le fixèrent étrangement. La cinquième leur rappela qu'ils avaient cours avec Malfoy et ils eurent tous l'air soulagés. Si Harry se mettait un jour à respecter son emploi de temps c'est qu'ils seraient proche du chaos.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Un homme traversait le salon de l'illustre famille des Malfoy visiblement empressé. Il alla toquer directement à la porte du salon où le patriarche et sa femme dînait en tête à tête.

-J'espère que vous avez de bonnes raisons de me déranger en plein repas, prévint l'homme qui avait refermé la porte pour tenir son épouse à l'écart.

-Je..euh.. je crois monsieur.

-Bien, qu'avez vous à me dire ?

-Voilà… votre fils ; Draco…

-…je sais parfaitement comment se nomme mon fils, c'est moi qui ait choisit son prénom. Venez en au fait je vous prie et arrêter de bafouiller, cela m'insupporte considérablement.

-Nous avons de forte raison de penser qu'il entretiendrait des relations rapprochées avec un dénommé Harry Potter.

-C'est tout à fait nouveau cela dîtes moi, mon fils entretiens des relations rapprochés avec un autre homme ! J'en suis tout abasourdit.

Il devrait être plus sélectif quant aux gens qu'il employait. Leur bêtise était parfois sidérante.

-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il semblerait que leur relation soit continue. Votre fils ne voit personne d'autres et ils se sont revus plusieurs fois.

Lucius réfléchit un moment. De toute façon, ce n'était pas si incroyable. Il se doutait que son fils chercherait à se fixer un jour ou un autre. Cependant…

-Très bien, je veux tout savoir sur se dénommé Potter, sur sa famille, ce qu'il fait, jusqu'à son plat préféré. Je veux un rapport complet aussi vite que possible.

-Bien monsieur.

-Vous pouvez disparaître.

-Bien m…

-Maintenant.

Le pauvre homme s'empressa de déguerpir. Il laissait le soin à Madame Malfoy de s'occuper de son fou furieux de mari. Espionner son propre fils, y a pas idée. Ce que Lucius ne savait pas c'est qu'espionner Harry Potter allait lui donner d'épouvantables maux de tête.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Le cours allait commencer dans cinq minutes et les cinq comparses s'assirent au milieu de l'amphi, ni trop près, ni trop loin. Harry avait compté les rangs pour être sur de bien être pile au milieu. C'était une de ses manies de névrosé. Le bruit dans l'amphi était assourdissant et il était pressé que Draco arrive pour que les piaillements se taisent, et aussi pour autre chose. Lorsqu'il entra, il ne put détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette, ce mec respirait la classe et la condescendance et c'était vraiment trop sexe. Surtout qu'Harry savait que tout ça c'était surtout pour se donner un genre. Il fut particulièrement satisfait quand le blond sembla scanner la pièce et que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur lui. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant trois secondes puis Draco rejoignit l'estrade. Harry soupira et sortit ses affaires, il sut qu'il allait passer le reste du cours à essayer de le mettre mal à l'aise par ses regards insistants.

Deux heures plus tard, les élèves commençait à sortir, respirant un peu d'air frais après s'être empoisonnés les uns les autres. Draco avait appelé une dizaine d'élèves pour leur rendre leur devoir et Harry en faisait partie. Il fit exprès de ranger ses affaires le plus lentement possible pour obliger Draco à lui rendre son devoir en dernier et descendit donc les marches alors que le dernier élève passait la porte.

-Mr Potter. Je dois dire que je suis impressionné par les efforts que vous fournissez pour me décontenancer…

Draco tenait son devoir négligemment dans une main, adossé sur son bureau. Harry se permit de faire un sourire narquois.

-Mon devoir ne vous a pas plut ?

-Il a le mérite d'être original…

Harry tendit les doigts pour attraper son devoir que Draco lui tendait et en profita pour effleurer doucement les doigts de son interlocuteur et remarqua que Draco frissonna à ce contact.

-Mais rappelez vous, Mr Potter, originalité et réussite ne font pas très bon ménage.

Sur ce il sortit de la salle et Harry regarda son devoir, il lui avait mis un C. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait toujours le sentiment de se faire avoir par ce putain de prof ?

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Harry arriva en catimini dans la cuisine, sa mère écossait des haricots avec son père. D'ailleurs, c'était un travail de fille, son père ne devrait pas avoir à effectuer ce genre de tâche. Il lui jeta un regard colérique que James ne comprit pas.

-Dis maman, vous partez bien à Disneyland ce week-end ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Jusqu'au dernière nouvelle, **nous** partons bien à Disney ce week-end.

-Ben justement, c'est cool que t'en parle parce que voilà je me suis dit que comme il y aurait personne ce serait l'occasion pour moi d'organiser une petite fête tu vois ? Comme ça je pourrais encore plus me socialiser, agrandir mon cercle d'amis et plein de truc de se genre.

-D'accord mon chéri.

-…

La minute d'après, téléphone en main il appelait un maximum de monde pour les prévenir que c'était fiesta chez lui samedi soir et qu'ils pouvaient à leur tour appelez un maximum de monde et ainsi de suite. De toute façon sa maison était grande, y aurait pas de soucis pour les loger et son absence à Disney allait lui rapporter un petit pécule pour acheter de la nourriture et de la boisson désaltérante (ah ah).

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Samedi, Luna arriva chez lui vers 15h pour l'aider à préparer la maison et à faire les courses. Il était seul, sa famille était partit la veille au soir pour être sûr d'être bien à l'heure le samedi matin et de profiter un maximum. Roméo était de la partie mais avait cependant préciser qu'il n'y allait que pour accompagner et que ce genre de chose n'était vraiment plus de son âge.

-Harry, on va devoir transporter toutes les courses à pied ? demanda Luna légèrement désespérée.

-Oui, il faut éviter d'utiliser la voiture pour des trajets de courtes distances.

-Au fait pourquoi t'as pas ton permis ? T'as l'âge pourtant !

-Trop la flemme, en plus faut faire des heures de code avant on m'a dit et puis après des heures de conduite. Nan je pourrais jamais, j'aurais jamais mon permis et tant pis. C'est pas comme si je pouvais pas prendre les transports en commun de toute façon. Et puis quand je serais grand je me marierais avec un riche et je me ferais entretenir.

-Tu sais que généralement c'est les rêves des nanas ça ?

-Humpf.

Ils venaient d'acheter des pizzas congelés, des boissons, de l'alcool, enfin plein de truc de fête quoi et suaient comme des bœufs pour tout transporter de l'arrêt de bus à la maison (qui n'était pourtant pas si loin). Arrivés à destination, ils firent une petite pause pour se ressourcer. La pause dura quelques heures mais il fallait être en forme pour faire la fête aussi.

-Y a combien de personne qui viennent Harry ?

-Chais pas trop.

-J'espère qu'on sera quand même assez nombreux.

-C'est bizarre, moi j'espérais qu'on soit pas trop nombreux.

-T'as peur pour la maison ?

-Tu rigoles ? Avec toutes les conneries qu'à fait Roméo lors de ses fêtes, j'ai pas de soucis à me faire, je pourrais jamais faire pire, c'est carrément impossible.

-Vu comme ça…

-Il est quelle heure ?

-19h30

-Ils vont pas tarder alors…

Ding-dong (je fais trop bien la porte qui sonne). Toute la bande arriva en même temps, ils s'étaient visiblement donnés le mot.

-C'est ici que ça se passe, hurla Seamus en faisant le tour de la maison. Sors les bouteilles bébés, je meurs de soif !

-On l'a surveillé, il a encore rien bu, c'est pour ça qu'il est énervé, expliqua Hermione devant les têtes d'Harry et Luna.

Les hurlements de Seamus se turent brusquement, il avait visiblement trouvé les bouteilles. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par des connaissances de l'université, des anciens amis du lycée et aussi par des gens qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Ils burent comme des trous parce qu'ils étaient jeunes, allèrent faire du vélo à minuit, fumèrent des pétards, firent un cache-cache dans le noir complètement bourrés, dansèrent en hurlant comme des fétichistes dans le jardin et la soirée se termina par une bataille d'eau qui inonda la maison et par de nombreuses photos compromettantes. Vers 5h00 du matin, les survivants s'entassèrent à cinq dans un canapé (Harry, Neville, Hermione, Tristan et Noémie, aucune idée de l'identité des deux derniers) et regardèrent un film québecquois en s'endormant.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

-Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai pris un aspirine si ça me soulage pas même un petit peu mon mal de tête ?

-Ben chais pas, au cas où, lui répondit une âme compatissante le nez plongé dans un bol de cacao.

-Ouais ben je trouve ça limite, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais prendre des médicaments si ça me renforce même pas mes défenses naturelles et …outch, j'ai maaal.

Il s'effondra à son tour dans son bol mais s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était difficile de respirer du lait. Il fit quand même quelques bulles, trouva ça dégoûtant, en refit encore puis alla faire un bizou à Ron qui dormait pour lui mettre du chocolat partout sur la joue.

Il examina ensuite d'un œil critique l'état de la maison. Ce n'était évidemment pas très beau à voir. Il se demanda s'il allait devoir tout nettoyer tout seul avant de décider que définitivement non, il ne nettoierait pas tout seul. Et effectivement, il réussit à recruter un petit groupe, qui, bénévolement, accepta de l'aider à remettre un minimum d'ordre.

« Mais juste un minimum alors ».

Vers treize heure tout le monde était parti excepté Luna et le dénommé Tristan. D'ailleurs, durant la matinée Harry s'était surpris à détailler Tristan, et il avait trouvé beau, genre vraiment beau. Il avait les cheveux blonds foncés et quelques taches de rousseurs qui lui donnaient un air vraiment mignon. Son regard était à la fois mature et malicieux et Harry s'était surpris à rire de ses plaisanteries lorsqu'ils nettoyaient.

-On va prendre un café, annonça Luna au deux autres.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'acquiescer puisque ce n'était pas une question. Harry boucla la maison et ils prirent la voiture de Luna qui les emmena à un starbuck coffee pas loin pas des facs.

-Je suis aussi en fac de lettres mais en deuxième année, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré…

Ils étaient assis à une terrasse et ils se sentaient bien, même si le vent était un peu frais.

-C'est Seamus qui m'a parlé de la fête.

-Mais il connaît tout le monde lui c'est pas possible ! s'exclama Harry.

-Il est tellement exubérant, conclu Luna comme si c'était la raison de tout.

-Et ça te plais les études ? relança Harry pour en connaître un peu plus sur le garçon.

-Disons que ce sont les plus adaptés à mon profil, mais je trouve que c'est quand même trop réducteur, même en lettre. On est trop concentré sur la littérature, et c'est normal, mais j'aimerais étudier d'autres choses en même temps, le cinéma, la philosophie…c'est quand même très lié avec la littérature et j'ai l'impression que c'est totalement occulté. Je n'imagine pas ce que ça doit être en fac de médecine, ils ne doivent plus avoir aucune notion de français en sortant de leurs études.

Ils rirent un peu.

-C'est pour ça que les médecins écrivent si mal, ils ont peur que l'on découvre qu'ils sont devenus analphabète ! renchérit Tristan pour prouvé aux deux autres que ce qu'ils disaient était vrai.

-Mon grand-père était médecin, leur apprit Luna avant de se remettre à rire, je l'ai toujours détesté !

Harry et Tristan échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé. Luna réussit à se calmer et les avertit qu'elle devait y aller :

-J'ai promis d'aider papa à rédiger un article sur la sorcellerie, leur apprit-elle.

-La sorcellerie ? demanda Tristan.

-Oui, c'est encore un secret mais nous pensons qu'il existe un monde peuplé de sorciers et de sorcières sur la terre. Mais ils sont malins et ils se cachent parce qu'ils ont peur que les humains découvrent leur existence et se remette à les brûler comme avant, quand ils vivaient au grand jour…

Sur ces paroles, elle attrapa son sac en bandoulière et s'enfuit gaiement les laissant tous les deux perplexes.

-Elle y croit vraiment ou… ? interrogea Tristan.

-C'est Luna, il ne faut pas vraiment chercher à comprendre.

Harry décida de changer de conversation. Visiblement ils avaient les mêmes cours.

-Tu connais le professeur Malefoy ?

-Un blond qui fait fantasmer toutes les filles de la promo ?

-Ouais, je crois bien qu'on parle du même.

-Et bien…hum, je le trouve assez bon prof, il est pas hyper démagogique, mais il va droit au but et donc… je trouve ça plutôt bien. Mais je sais pas il y a quelque chose qui me gêne chez lui, comment dire… comme si c'était pas vraiment sa place ici. Enfin, je dis ça…

-Genre il aurait plus sa place dans un magasine de mode, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt canon comme prof…

-Boarf, je préfère les bruns, lui répondit Tristan en lui souriant, les joues soudainement plus coloré.

Les « bruns » ! Harry en était déjà sûr mais maintenant que Tristan lui avait avoué de vive voix de quel « bord » il était, il se sentait soulagé. Et vu les dispositions qu'il prenait avec lui, il devait aussi être au courant pour Harry.

Ils finirent les cafés qu'ils avaient recommandés après le départ de Luna et décidèrent puisqu'ils y étaient, d'aller faire un tours en ville. Bien sur tout était fermés. Commençant vraiment à avoir froid, ils se réfugièrent dans un cinéma et payèrent une place pour le premier film qui passait.

A l'intérieur, la salle pourtant grande était complètement vide. Les gens n'allaient donc plus au cinéma le dimanche ? Ils s'installèrent en plein milieu de la salle (Harry compta les fauteuils pour être sûr) et discutèrent dix bonnes minutes avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent. Autant dire qu'Harry s'ennuya ferme pendant toute la première moitié du film, c'était carrément nul, non en fait, c'était mortifiant tellement c'était nul. Il avait payé combien déjà ? Il comprenait tout d'un coup pourquoi il n'y avait personne dans la salle, qui aurait sciemment voulu aller voir un navet pareil ? Il se demandait franchement comme le réalisateur allait pouvoir faire pour que les recettes du film couvre les effets spéciaux minables qui avait du coûter des millions.

La deuxième partie du film ne fut pas plus réussit, mais elle ne fut pas inintéressante, bien au contraire. Effectivement, Harry sentit la main de Tristan venir frôler la sienne plusieurs fois. Son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine, et il se sentit rougir brusquement. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas flirter avec un garçon. Ces derniers temps, l'affaire était plutôt rapidement faite et se retrouver dans cette situation avec Tristan lui rappela à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Ils s'effleurent encore la main pendant un petit bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que le pouce de Tristan s'enhardisse à caresser franchement le dos de la main d'Harry. Malheureusement pour eux deux la fin de la séance arriva et ils durent quitter la salle. Ils sourirent comme des bienheureux, critiquèrent allègrement le film et avant de se quitter Tristan embrassa Harry sur la joue.

Harry savait qu'il reverrait Tristan. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui, c'était certain, mais penser à autre chose que Draco Malfoy qui l'obnubilait littéralement depuis quelque temps était reposant. Advienne que pourra.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Le reste de la journée fut plutôt tranquille. Il rentra chez lui, mangea des pâtes et traîna en attendant que le reste de la famille revienne. C'était d'ailleurs bizarre que la maison soit aussi calme, brrr, il n'aurait pas aimé être fils unique !

La petite famille débarqua à 20h30 et ce fut inspection de la maison et photos du week-end qui animèrent la soirée.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

-Aujourd'hui, on va faire de la philo !

Mr Pendu observait d'un œil inquiétant ses élèves et son apparente bonne humeur n'étaient pas de manière à les rassurer. Il avait toujours aimé la philo, cette discipline, la seule qui avait le pouvoir d'élever les âmes et de …

-Mais m'sieur, ça sert à rien la philo…, crut bon d'intervenir Seamus, qui suivait pour une fois.

Mr Pendu l'observa quelques secondes et trouva ce petit être qui osait l'interrompre exécrable.

-Tututut, continua-t-il en essayant de garder son calme, pas de réponses trop précipitées, rappelez vous que vous êtes un élève monsieur Finnigan et que moi je suis le maître, c'est donc moi qui commande.

Harry releva la tête de sa table, il aimait assez quand ce prof partait dans ses discours mégalomanes.

-Tout le monde est avec nous ! se félicita le prof en remarquant que Harry était réveillé, profitons-en !

Il partit au quart de tours sur un débat philosophique qui désintéressa rapidement Harry. Les théories que développait son prof était bien trop commune. Le tableau qui se trouvait derrière le gesticulant monsieur Pendu affichait une inscription « N'écrivez pas sur les tables s'il vous plaît » et il mit un point d'honneur à graver la phrase texto dans le bois de son pupitre. Il aurait du faire comique.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

-Mais est-ce que t'es débiles ? Va te faire soigner ma parole ! Pauvre naze !

Kathaline débitait un flux de parole assez impressionnant depuis quelques minutes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécier les deux punaises que Harry lui avait mit dans les cheveux. Et que ce soit « pour rire » n'avait pas vraiment apaisé sa fureur. Il fallait dire que les punaises s'étaient mises à répandre un parfum tout à fait écœurant et que sa sœur venait juste de se laver les cheveux.

Harry pour sauvegardé sa peau s'était bouclé dans sa chambre et se tordait de rire contre la porte.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

-Tristan t'as pas envie de baiser avec moi ?

Harry regardait Tristan qui venait de renverser la moitié de son café sur la table avec le plus grand sérieux. Certes il était un peu direct, mais ça faisait trois semaines qu'ils flirtaient et toujours rien. Il avait les hormones d'un jeune homme de dix huit ans merde ! Tristan finit par se reprendre :

-Non.

Alors là se fut Harry qui faillit s'étouffer avec son propre café. Bon ok, il était pas irrésistible c'est sur mais bon il avait crut qu'il attirait Tristan un minimum, avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ?

-Ce n'est pas que tu ne m'attires pas Harry…

Aaah ! Le gros bad, il s'était inquiété pour rien. Bon…heu, alors il était où le problème ?

-Mais tu vois, je ne recherche pas une histoire de cul. J'veux pas qu'on baise ensemble et puis point. Tu me plais vraiment Harry.

-Tu voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble ou un truc comme ça ?

-Un truc comme ça, répondit Tristan en souriant légèrement.

Harry fit tournoyer la petite cuillère dans la tasse au liquide brunâtre. Il n'aimait pas Tristan, il l'appréciait. Mais l'amour de toute façon ça ne venait jamais d'un coup, c'était progressif, il fallait apprendre à connaître la personne… et puis il aimait passé du temps avec Tristan, c'était sans doute suffisant, pour l'instant.

Il sourit à l'autre garçon qui le regardait anxieusement de l'autre côté de la table puis se pencha vers lui l'embrassant avec conviction. Ils finirent par séparer leurs lèvres.

-Si j'accepte, ça veut dire que je n'aurais pas le droit d'être infidèle ? demanda Harry avec bonne humeur.

Pour toute réponse Tristan l'embrassa encore une fois, un baiser qui sembla bien dire à Harry « je ne partage pas ».

L'amour c'était quelque chose de progressif…sauf avec Draco Malfoy.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Et voilà ! ça va faire hyper cliché mais j'ai besoin d'être payé pour mon travail alors laissez moi des commentaires merci beaucoup au revoir.

Ah oui, rassurez-vous, je me psychanalyse pour comprendre la raison qui me pousse à parler de _pâtes_ au moins une fois dans chaque chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Canard En Plastique

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Humour, Univers Alternatif

Avertissement : Ben y a deux hommes y vont tomber amoureux et peut être même y vont s'embrasser tout ça, alors fais gaffe.

Remerciement : Moi même, avec tout mon amour, et aussi **Miss CC** qui m'a torturé pour que j'écrive ce chapitre avant Noël (j'ai envie de dire que le pari est réussit).

Note : Comme vous pouvez le remarquez (enfin normalement), vous assistez à un phénomène historique. C'est la première fois que je poste deux chapitres à une semaine d'intervalle. Bon, reste juste à espérer que le niveau n'en ait pas pâtie. Sur ce, je répond aux reviews et vous laisse lire…

A **Liz **, je te remercie pour ta review, surtout pour la partie l'arme à l'œil, parce que bon, quand on essaye de faire du comique, c'est toujours gratifiant de voir que l'on fait un tant soit peu rire. Et j'ai aussi remarqué que tu avais ajouté ma fiction dans tes favorites, ça m'a toute émue ! En tout cas j'espère que tu repasseras pour me dire si ça te plais toujours autant.

**Sarah** maintenant, tes hypothèses sur la suite de l'histoire m'ont bien plût et à mon avis le scénario que j'ai imaginé risque de te plaire aussi. Bon sinon, au niveau de la publication on peut dire que ça a été assez rapide quand même, parce que d'habitude je mets quelques mois, mais là je suis victime d'un affreux chantage donc j'ai pas trop le choix. En tout cas merci pour tes compliments, rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que l'on me dise que mon histoire est originale ^^ (en même temps je l'ai bien cherché !). A bientôt !

**Saetia017** : Si t'as hâte de lire la suite ça veut dire que tu vas revenir (étoiles pleins les yeux). Par contre je suis contente que tu aimes bien comment ma fic' progresse parce que je dois t'avouer parfois que j'ai peur de faire des incohérences, d'avancer trop lentement ou trop vite. Autant chez les autres ça me saute toujours aux yeux, en ce qui concerne mon histoire j'ai du mal à prendre du recul. En tout cas à la prochaine =)

Ma petite (et fidèle) **Luxiole** maintenant, j'espère tout de même que je ne t'ai pas fais trop peur avec cette histoire de grands-parents, d'ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir ils sont en parfaites santé ! Bref, entre nous, je pense pas qu'Harry s'inquiète beaucoup pour son avenir, les problèmes d'argents tout ça il n'a jamais connu… enfin, je vais pas te spoiler parce que j'ai une idée assez claire de la suite des évènements… arg, du coca ! de la boisson de capitaliste ! avec 10 morceaux de sucre par verre ! J'te déteste, ma mère veut jamais en acheter ! (s'en remettra jamais). J'avoue que Tristan n'est pas très subtil, mais je crois que je n'ai aucun personne vraiment subtil dans cette histoire, de toute façon je ne sais y aller qu'avec des gros sabots. Un manque de finesse flagrant (en même temps j'écris pas une fic' de 50 chapitres sur l'évolution des sentiments chez Harry et Draco, d'ailleurs j'en serais incapable, j'admire les auteurs qui en sont capables). Et pour les canards en plastiques, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle mais dans le début de la fic', un moment Harry fait un dessin à Ron et celui-ci lui répond qu'il sait mieux dessiner les canards en plastiques (et puis il y a le titre du premier chapitre aussi). Aller, file, j'te laisse lire en dessous.

Bonjour **Babounette**, ravie que ma fic' t'ai plu ! (parfois je fais des crises de complexes d'infériorité et je pense à tout supprimer, d'ailleurs ça m'est arrivé avec une ancienne fic', alors tu penses bien les encouragements c'est vital pour moi –comme pour les auteurs d'ailleurs j'pense). N'hésite pas à me signifier ce que tu penses de la suite et du développement de l'histoire !

Alors **Assomoir**, je dois t'avouer que ta review m'a fait super plaisir (surtout la partie où je me gargarise de tes éloges), je me rends compte que pleins de personnes aiment Roméo, ça m'étonne quand même… les gens doivent aimer les boulet ! En tout cas, ça me rend toute joyeuse que tu apprécies mon univers (que tu trouves pas ça trop niais, j'ai peur de tomber dans le niais parfois…), et t'inquiètes pas ce sera forcément un happy end, je ne peux même pas envisager le contraire. (je vais me faire huer si jamais je change d'avis en route xD). Pour le guimauve, j'ferais gaffe, promis ! A très bientôt en tout cas, en espérant que cette suite soit à la hauteur de tes espérances !

**Flo** : Ouf ! Heureusement que tu as trouvé mon histoire drôle, j'aurais été toute dépitée sinon. Et puis pour une fois que je poste la suite rapidement, t'as de la chance ! En espérant revoir une de tes reviews, à bientôt ! (et pour le courage, j'en ai besoin chaque jour pour affronter ma famille de dingue + la famille de dingue de Harry).

On passe à **Littlemischief** maintenant ! Contente que mon Harry te plaise, et pour les dialogues, j'essaye de les faire le plus réaliste possible et j'espère que ça marche ! Genre les personnages pourraient être des gens de mon entourage…(sifflote) je pense à personne en particulier surtout pas à ma famille… a très bientôt j'espère.

**Egwene Al'Vere** (ça me fait penser à de l'elfique ton pseudo, enfin, je connais pas du tout l'elfique…d'ailleurs ça existe même pas comme langue !) : Je comprend que la retrouvaille d'Harry et Draco te paraisse longue, mais il n'y a plus longtemps à attendre. La suite devrait combler tes espérances et n'hésite pas à revenir me redonner tes impressions.

Et enfin **Yaoi Rakuen** (le meilleur pour la fin ?), je suis contente que ma fic' t'ai plût à ce point, et je dois dire que ça me fait vraiment, _vraiment_ plaisir. Et puis si j'ai écris cette histoire, c'est parce que je n'en trouvais aucune qui parlait exactement de ce que j'aime lire de temps en temps, une fic' un peu drôle, qui soit légère et sans prétention. J'espère que j'ai réussie (mais ta review me dit que oui). –Pour la demande en mariage, on attend encore quelque chapitre ? ^^

**Chapitre V** : Huis clos, démesure & sèche cheveux.

Harry était assis à l'arrière de la moto de Tristan, les bras passé autours de sa taille et les cheveux au vent (et non, il n'avait pas passé de casque). Il avait en effet découvert avec joie que ce dernier était un motard et qu'il acceptait les invités sur sa bécane. Particulièrement quand les invités s'appelaient Harry, étaient bruns aux yeux verts et se pressaient langoureusement contre lui. Pour que le cliché soit complet.

Tristan arriva finalement devant chez Harry et arrêta son engin qu'il fit tenir grâce à une béquille.

-Alors ? Tu m'invites chez toi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire provocateur.

Harry pour sa part, rit jaune. C'était assez claire comme réponse. Tristan soupira, il savait que Harry cachait son homosexualité à ses parents…Mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire de toute façon. Il se rendait compte que plus le temps passerait, plus il tomberait amoureux d'Harry Potter, de sa façon de parler, de sa manière de voir les choses et le monde, d'être si léger et sérieux en même temps…cela l'inquiétait mais la compagnie du jeune homme le rendait si heureux qu'il était pour l'instant prêt à tout accepter.

… et il commençait aussi sérieusement à avoir envie de coucher avec lui. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas ses entrées dans la maison Potter contrariant un peu ses plans. Harry sembla lire dans ses pensées.

-De toute façon, je dors dans la même chambre que mon frère alors ça aurait été difficile, fit Harry moqueur.

Tristan rougit mais ne détourna pas le regard. Il s'approcha d'Harry, effleura son jean avec une main, la passa dans son dos et l'attrapa par la nuque avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa langue força rapidement les lèvres d'Harry et prirent possession de sa bouche. Puis il s'éloigna et remonta sur sa moto.

-J'ai _vraiment_ envie de coucher avec toi Harry Potter, dit-il.

Puis il passa son casque et démarra en trombe. Un peu étourdit par ce qui venait de se passer, Harry passa la porte de chez lui. Fatigué il s'écroula sur le canapé le plus proche et s'endormit rapidement alors que la lumière au dehors déclinait lentement.

Il fut réveillé par un insupportable bruit de marteau et grogna en s'apercevant qu'il avait mal à la tête. Il se traîna alors pitoyablement jusqu'à la cuisine et attrapa un cachet qu'il fit rapidement diluer dans de l'eau avant d'avaler le tout avec une grimace.

Kathaline entra dans la pièce à ce moment là et le regarda avec pitié. Harry tenta de lui rendre son regard mais il ne fut pas sur de l'effet produit.

-T'as une tête de déterré, morpion, déclara-t-elle tout sourire, visiblement pimpante comme une rose.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'as bouffé des carottes râpée à la cocaïne et ça t'a mise de bonne humeur ? demanda-t-il agressivement.

-J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais un sens de la répartie déplorable, mais en fait je suis particulièrement heureuse parce que Roméo a cassé toute sa collection de cd de Damien Saez après s'être enfilé une bouteille de Martini.

-Et alors ? T'es heureuse parce qu'il s'est fait engueulé ?

-Et aussi parce que je ne supporte pas Damien Saez…

Elle sortit de la pièce en dansant presque, toute guillerette et Harry eut envie de se taper contre les murs pour avoir si mal. Il fallait absolument qu'il se souvienne que les dolipranes n'avaient absolument aucun effet sur lui. Il grimpa lourdement les escaliers décidé à aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre mais tomba sur un obstacle. Rambo à quatre pattes en haut des escaliers s'apprêtant à descendre tout seul les marches. Il vivait dans une famille d'inconscients. Il attendit un peu, pour voir ce qui se serait passé s'il n'était pas monté et rattrapa Rambo au moment pile où il allait dégringoler jusqu'en bas. Famille de fous. Il le porta à bout de bras jusqu'à sa chambre et le posa dans sa parc avant d'y entrer lui aussi pour jouer avec Roudoudou, crocodile en plastique, et ABDCD j'apprend les chiffres (avertissement : une véritable contradiction est présente dans ce paragraphe.)

Le mal de crâne avait tendance à le faire retomber en enfance.

Il finit par se rendre compte de l'absurdité de sa posture et s'extirpa tant bien que mal du parc pour enfant et cette fois ci décida que rien ne se mettrait en travers de sa chambre et de lui. Il fonça à travers la chambre, traversa le couloir à grande vitesse, monta les escaliers qui menaient au grenier, claqua la porte derrière son dos et s'écroula sur son lit.

Il venait d'écraser quelque chose. Une poupée vaudou à son effigie trônait fièrement sur son oreiller, des clous avaient été enfoncés un peu partout et Harry fit le lien avec le bruit du marteau un peu plus tôt. On pouvait lire un message sur un bout de papier posé à côté de la poupée :

« Notre peuple vaincra ».

Il médita quelques instants sur ces mots, puis regarda à nouveau la poupée vaudou, tentant vainement de trouver le rapport entre les deux. L'exercice intellectuel n'était pas à sa portée et il décida plutôt de faire son devoir sur Tonio Krüger de Thomas Mann. Devoir qui serait évidemment parfait et même plus.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Après le cours où il avait reçut sa mauvaise note de la main de Malefoy, Harry n'avait plus mit les pieds dans son cours. Ca ne servait à rien de toute façon, peut être qu'il n'était pas persévérant, mais il devait se faire à l'idée que Draco ne voulait pas de lui et que sa décision était irrévocable (sauf si la prod' décide subitement de faire revenir un des participants sur l'île après avoir qu'il ait cherché pendant des heures un bout de cailloux sur une plage, ou comment instaurer un jeux complètement arbitraire et inintéressant).

Et puis, il avait maintenant un petit ami, c'était sérieux ces trucs là.

De son côté Draco tentait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait choisit de virer Harry Potter de sa vie. Et c'était une décision tout à fait normale et rationnelle et tout autre choix aurait été peu judicieux… pourtant. Pourtant, après être sortit, avoir ramassé un mec (trop âgé pour faire partie de ses élèves cette fois ci), et avoir baisé avec lui, la seule image qui lui venait à l'esprit à travers la fumée de sa cigarette était des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs. Harry Potter était un être étrange qu'il aurait voulu connaître.

Il n'était qu'un pauvre imbécile.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Il commençait à se faire tard quand Harry termina enfin son devoir, rédigeant avec brio une conclusion absolument remarquable (tout ça pour souligner son brillant et excellent génie). Il rangea les feuilles dans son sac (en les froissant sans faire exprès) et sortit de son antre, voir comment s'en sortait le monde sans lui. Presque toute la famille était réunie dans la cuisine en mangeant des nouilles au thon. Lily était passé maîtresse dans l'art d'assaisonner les nouilles à n'importe quel aliment.

-Ben merci de m'avoir prévenu que c'était l'heure de la boustifaille, après tout c'est pas comme si j'étais un être humain et que j'avais besoin de manger moi aussi…

-Tu veux dire que t'es pas un extra-terrestre venu me pourrir la vie sur terre ? demanda Kathaline faussement estomaquée.

Roméo recracha une bouchée de pâte prémâchée dans son assiette pour ne pas s'étouffer de rire.

-Un rien amuse les pauvres d'esprit, fit alors doctement remarqué Harry en direction de Roméo qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

Il décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de manger avec eux et sortit dans le jardin évitant de justesse une pomme qui lui lança son père pour qu'il ne meurt pas de faim.

-C'est pas grave, je vais manger de l'herbe, grommela Harry avant de refermer la porte du jardin.

Dehors il faisait frais mais Harry se sentit mieux, son mal de tête était passé, il venait de boucler un excellent devoir, il avait un petit copain… finalement, sa vie était parfaite. Il remarqua que Jimmy gesticulait non loin de lui et il se demanda ce qu'il faisait. Il était en train de sauter sur l'herbe en essayant d'attraper quelque chose qui était invisible pour Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais espèce de nuisible ? demanda-t-il intrigué malgré lui.

-J'attrape des cousins, mais c'est difficile paske je veux les attraper sans les tuer.

Considérant que c'était un passe-temps somme toute assez inoffensif, Harry décida de l'aider. Ils en attrapèrent pleins qu'ils mettaient ensuite dans des bocaux. Au bout de quelques minutes Harry demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait maintenant ?

-Viens je vais te montrer…

Il entraîna Harry dans un coin sombre, derrière la cabane planté au fond du jardin. Il sortit un cousin du bocal de verre et le jeta sur une toile d'araignée. Harry vit alors une araignée plus vive que l'éclair sortirent et se ruer sur le pauvre cousin qui tentait désespérément de se dégager, pour le ligoter progressivement avec ses fils. Le cousin a présent ne bougeait presque plus et au moindre mouvement qu'il faisait, l'araignée se ruait sur lui pour renforcer l'étau. Il finit finalement par rendre l'âme et l'araignée s'éloigna laissant la chrysalide digérer le pauvre moustique.

-C'est affreux…, souffla Harry incrédule.

-Oui, renchérit Jimmy, c'est pour ça que je les veux vivants, c'est plus drôle.

Sur ces paroles, il balança des poignées d'autres cousins sur toutes les toiles d'araignée de l'endroit, cautionnant un véritable carnage.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Harry émergea d'un cauchemar absolument affreux et incompréhensible qu'il n'arriva plus à se rappeler deux minutes après et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'immense horloge poussé dans un coin de sa chambre. Il était 6h15, le lever officiel avait lieu dans un quart d'heure et il décida de ne pas se recoucher. Se levant précautieusement, il tenta de ne pas trébucher dans le noir, mais l'exercice ne fut pas aisé. Il s'accapara la salle de bain n'étant pour une fois pas obligé de se dépêcher et barbota 10 minutes dans l'eau avant d'entendre une lourde cloche résonner dans toute la maison, une invention de son père. Il sortit de la baignoire avant d'avoir le bout des doigts flétris et courut jusqu'à la cuisine, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard pour avoir un croissant.

Malheureusement Jimmy et Roméo était déjà en train de mener une guerre acharnée pour savoir qui aurait droit au dernier croissant. Dépité il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, regardant passivement le combat. Roméo était plus fort et plus grand, mais Jimmy était une petite teigne qui griffait et mordait. Les deux avaient une chance. Lily qui arriva en même temps dans la cuisine leur arracha le croissant des mains et le donna à Rambo qui piailla joyeusement sur sa chaise haute. Les trois garçons de la pièce regardèrent le petit monstre. Un de plus à éliminer.

Une heure plus tard tout le monde était prêt et Harry réussit à se faire accompagner par James à l'université. Une question lui vint soudainement à l'esprit, mais que faisais donc son père de ses journées ? Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question que celui-ci était déjà reparti et qu'il avait une autre question à l'esprit… pourquoi était-il venu en cours aujourd'hui ?

Il se dirigea vers un bâtiment au hasard, n'ayant nullement l'intention de rejoindre le siens. Visiter la fac lui paraissait être une idée plutôt bonne. Il s'arrêta devant une machine à café et commanda un chocolat chaud avec trop de sucre. Il se promena dans les couloirs, s'arrêta une demi heure à la bibliothèque, assista 5minutes à un cours de médecine puis s'installa sur un banc avec un bouquin de Garry Kasparov « _Et le fou devint roi_ ».

Il sursauta quand quelqu'un s'installa tranquillement à côté de lui. …Et passa un bras autours de ses épaules.

-Comment vas-tu, susurra Tristan.

-Ou comment tomber dans la niaiserie incommensurable…, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je lis, avant j'ai fais les 27 couloirs du bâtiments, monté 92 marches et descendu 57 plus un ascenseur qui correspondait donc à 35 marches.

-Rien que ça, fit Tristan visiblement impressionné. Et qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Un livre sur les échecs. Dis, roucoula Harry en rangeant son bouquin, tu veux pas sécher aujourd'hui et me faire visiter ton appartement ?

-La proposition me paraît tentante… malheureusement j'ai un devoir très important cet après-midi, je suis sur que tu t'en voudrais de me faire louper mon année.

Harry bouda un peu, par pur principe. Puis décida que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, il avait soudainement une envie irrépressible d'apprendre à jouer aux échecs. Il discuta encore un peu avec Tristan avant de lui fausser compagnie :

-Bon c'est pas l'tout, mais puisque tu veux pas coucher avec moi aujourd'hui, j'ai des trucs à faire…

-Plus importants que de passer du temps avec moi, demanda Tristan légèrement suspicieux.

-Ce n'est pas comparable, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Tristan jeta un coup d'œil autours de lui et comme il n'y avait personne, poussa Harry contre un mur.

-Aurais-je le droit à un baiser avant notre séparation ? demanda-t-il au brun avec des intonations théâtrales dans la voix.

-C'est dans mes cordes, souffla Harry en réponse.

Tristan approcha alors doucement ses lèvres de celle d'Harry et arrivé à quelques centimètres seulement de son objectifs les écrasa soudainement sur celles de son petit copain. Il franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et leurs deux langues se rejoignirent avec des gémissements. Le baiser continua encore quelques secondes avant que Tristan, essoufflé, ne se recule, apparemment satisfait.

-A plus tard, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Harry le regarda partir en souriant (la perspective d'une partie de jambe en l'air le satisfaisant plutôt) avant de croiser avec stupéfaction les yeux gris de son enseignant honnis. Il rougit subitement jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et son regard ne put quitter celui de Draco qui semblait plus furieux que jamais. Harry tenta une retraite, espérant que le beau blond partirait de son côté mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il se retrouva, encore une fois, acculé contre le mur.

-Mr Potter, grinça Draco des éclairs dans les yeux mais avec une retenue à toute épreuve. Je veux bien croire que vous soyez habitué à ce genre de petite sauterie, mais vous seriez aimable d'épargner aux étudiants de tels…spectacles.

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot d'une manière dégouté. Et Harry se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas jaloux… mais ça aurait parût tout à fait illogique... Bien que surpris quant à la réaction de son (ex)-amant, il ne voulut pas rester en position de faiblesse.

-Pourquoi ? Ca te gêne ? demanda-t-il en le provoquant ouvertement. Je ne fais rien de répréhensible, aucun article du règlement de l'université n'interdit …hum… des marques d'affections au sein de son établissement.

Il le savait très bien parce qu'il avait lu le règlement et le connaissait par cœur. Draco fronça les sourcils, à court d'arguments, mais pas convaincu. A la place il changea de sujet.

-Vous ne venez plus à mes cours…

Harry soupira lourdement, il détestait vraiment que Draco le vouvoie. Et il détestait aussi vraiment ce genre de question.

-Je croyais que tu m'avais clairement signifiez ce que tu pensais de ma présence à tes cours…

-J'étais sous le coup de la colère ce jour là, je ne pensais pas réellement ce que je disais…

-Oh, vraiment ? C'était pourtant très bien imité.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, et malgré toutes les divergences qui nous sépare (Harry ricana), je ne veux pas que vous mettiez en danger votre année par ma faute…

Harry arrivait difficilement à croire que Draco s'inquiétait réellement pour lui… c'était vraiment bizarre. Peut être qu'il lui disait ça seulement parce que sa déontologie d'enseignant le travaillait et qu'il se sentait coupable ? Ca paraissait plausible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne mets en danger rien du tout. Je n'ai simplement pas besoin de venir à tes cours pour avoir mon année.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tours de Draco de ricaner. C''était au moins une réaction, et puis ils avaient enfin une conversation, ce qu'attendait Harry depuis pas mal de temps.

-Je vous trouve bien présomptueux, malheureusement pour vous Mr Potter, les connaissances ne s'acquiert pas par voie divine.

Bon ça va, il était pas débile non plus.

-Je ne plaisante pas Draco, mais ce serait quand même bien que tu me préviennes la veille pour me dire sur quoi vous avez bossé pendant le semestre, et je lirais ce qu'il faut pour le lendemain. De toute façon j'ai une mémoire immédiate alors ça m'arrange hein.

Draco ne répondit rien, se demandant intérieurement ce qu'avait pris Harry Potter avant de venir sur le campus. Ca devait être une drogue particulière car il semblait sain d'esprit, parfaitement calme, il ne tremblait pas… non en fait il divaguait juste.

-Je pense que vous devriez rentrer vous reposez…

Okay, alors maintenant Draco le prenait vraiment pour un débile, super.

-C'est mignon de t'inquiéter pour moi, on dirait que c'est récurent en ce moment…

Il eut la fugace impression que Draco perdait ses moyens, mais crut avoir rêvé puisque la seconde d'après son enseignant était parfaitement calme.

-Vous devriez faire plus attention à vous Mr Potter, dit-il simplement, et surtout vous devriez faire attention à _qui_ vous fréquentez en ma présence…

Est-ce que c'était une menace ? Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes du regard, puis Draco fit demi tour, s'éloignant dans le couloir. Il décida de tout de même d'avoir le dernier mot :

-Ouais et ben de toute façon, je fais encore ce que je veux, ET JE N'AI PAS A TENIR COMPTE DES PROPOS D'UNE GIROUETTE EMOTIONNELLE, QUAND TU SAURAS CE QUE TU VEUX, ME FAIS PAS SIGNE CE SERA TROP TARD.

Il ne fut pas sûr que Draco ait tout entendu, mais son sourire avant de disparaître au bout du couloir lui disait que si. Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine et il eu du mal pendant quelques instants à se rappeler qui était Tristan.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Rentré chez lui, Harry avait apprit les règles des échecs sur internet, il s'entraînait maintenant à jouer contre un ordinateur. C'était un jeu composé de quatre niveaux. Le premier étant destiné aux jeunes débutants, le deuxième au bons amateurs, le troisième aux grands amateurs et le quatrième aux professionnels (du niveau des grands maîtres). Il expédia le premier niveau très rapidement, se prenant de passion pour les différentes combinaisons ; celles que l'ordinateur utilisait, celles qu'il utilisait et toute celles qu'il entrapercevait et qui le laissait fasciné devant les caractéristiques infinie du jeu. Bien qu'il remarqua la différence entre le premier et le second niveau, il n'eut pas non plus beaucoup de mal à s'engouffrer dans les failles que l'ordinateur laissait transparaître (et qui lui paraissait être de grossières évidences). Une heure après s'être installé derrière son poste, il s'attaquait au troisième niveau.

A ce niveau là, il remarqua tout de suite que l'ordinateur était plus puissant que lui, mais seulement parce qu'il venait juste de commencer. Il calcula que la machine devait avoir enregistrée plus de 4000 combinaisons de jeux possibles alors que lui n'en connaissait pratiquement aucune. Il finit par comprendre que pour gagner les parties, il lui suffisait de retenir de tête l'attaque de l'ordinateur puis d'aller chercher une combinaison sur internet pour répondre à l'attaque. Appliquant cette méthode, il n'eut aucun mal à terminer le niveau et passa au dernier du jeu.

Le principe était exactement le même, mais en plus soutenu. Il joua 10 parties, et en gagna 9 (dont une à l'aide d'une combinaison utilisé par Bobby Fisher lui même lors d'un championnat). Une des parties lui résista et il fit une nulle, mais c'était à cause de Roméo qui l'avait déconcentré en essayant de jouer de la guitare alors qu'il n'avait jamais appris.

Au final, le niveau n'était pas si élevé que ça, il en chercherait un plus élevé la prochaine fois. Satisfait de son résultat il alla se faire cuire des saucisses pour se rassasier un peu.

… après tout, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Kasparov (champion du monde des échecs de 1985 à 1990) était le seul à ce jour à avoir atteint la performance qu'il venait de réaliser face à un jeux électronique.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

-… Bachelard renverse l'ordre des choses, considérant que la poésie a un bonheur qui lui est propre quelque soit le drame qu'elle illustre…

Le ventre d'Harry grogna subitement. Probablement à cause du parallélisme Bachelard/vache/steak.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Lucius Malfoy entra à grand fracas dans la pièce où ses espions opéraient.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous appris ? demanda-t-il en guise d'introduction.

Les deux hommes présents restèrent tout d'abord muets mais se reprirent bien vite, ne voulant pas causer la mauvaise humeur de leur employeur. Métier de merde.

-Alors Josh, notre contact sur place, nous a dit que c'était un peu la … heu, que la situation était un peu embrouillé pour lui.

-Quoi ? rugit Lucius. Je vous paye dix dollar de l'heure, JE VEUX DES RESULTATS ! Nan mais c'est fou ça !

-Apparemment les Potter ont des protecteurs très hauts placés, c'est presque impossible d'avoir le moindre renseignements sur eux ! intervint l'autre espion en parlant à toute vitesse.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Mais qui donc pouvait bien être ces satanés Potter ? Il fit les cents pas dans la salle sous les regards un peu paniqués des deux autres, qui s'attendaient au pire.

-Au boulot ! beugla-t-il une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Le téléphone sonna une fois chez la famille Potter et ce fut Hector qui décrocha.

-C'est pour toi, dit-il à Harry en lui tendant le combiné.

-Oui, c'est qui ?

Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup parler au téléphone, ce n'était pas une habitude qu'il avait réussit à prendre.

-Ah Tristan ! Non désolé, mais ta voix elle est pas pareil…ha d'accord… heu ce soir ? Mais on a école demain non ? c'est pas très raisonnable… nan ça va je déconne…attend je note l'adresse, 2 RUE QUALITY STREET… ah trop drôle tu sais que y a des chocolats qui s'appelle comme ça aussi ?.. oui forcément… bon, bah écoute, j'arrive dès que je peux…oui…oui…okay.

Puis il raccrocha sous les yeux hébétés de son frère qui lui demanda :

-Mais comment tu fais pour avoir des amis ?

Il ne répondit pas et se précipita dans sa chambre pour trouver ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir mettre. Finalement, il se dit qu'il n'était pas une _putain_ de fille et décida de rester comme il était, c'est à dire avec un jean et une chemise bleu foncé. De toute façon, il aurait été parfait quoiqu'il mette, hum hum.

Harry partit à la recherche de sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il dormait chez un ami ce soir et attrapa son sac à dos dans lequel il fourra rapidement le minimum syndical (pyjama, brosse à dent, caleçon et _Tonio Kruger_ de Thomas Mann). Il claqua la porte de chez lui sans un regard en arrière et attrapa la premier bus qui passait et qui pourrait l'emmener dans le centre. D'après les brèves explications de Tristan, celui ci avait son appartement pas très loin de la Fnac et donc en plein centre ville. C'était la classe.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la rue puis le numéro de l'immeuble. Arrivé devant il chercha le nom de Tristan et par la même occasion apprit quel était le nom de famille de ce dernier : Decalou. Il sonna à l'interphone et presque immédiatement entendit la voix de son petit copain.

-Je t'ouvre.

Il monta à pied jusqu'à l'étage indiqué sur l'interphone et sourit en voyant que Tristan l'attendait à l'entrée de chez lui. Il s'approcha de la porte et Tristan l'attira à lui lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser profondément.

-Bienvenue chez moi, dit simplement Tristan en l'invitant à entrer.

Et Harry n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'entrer. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal. Tout ce qui arrivait c'était de la faute de Draco.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Harry observa l'appartement fasciné. Cet endroit était parfait, en bordel juste ce qu'il fallait, chaleureux, une bibliothèque en bois s'étalait tout le long d'un mur donnant une atmosphère tranquille et sereine. Harry s'assit sur l'accoudoir d'un canapé d'une profonde couleur rouge, légèrement élimé sur les dossiers.

-C'est agréable chez toi, dit-il en attrapant un magasine qui traînait sur la table basse, en bois elle aussi.

-Merci, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Hum, oui, un whisky si t'en as, répondit distraitement Harry en feuilletant les pages du magasine qui s'était avéré être un magasine de pédale.

Tristan s'éclipsa pour aller chercher deux verres et une bouteille de whisky. Il en profita pour respirer longuement, voir Harry chez lui le rendait fébrile et fou de joie en même temps. Après s'être reprit, il retourna dans le salon. Le brun avait posé la revue et le regardait revenir en souriant étrangement. Il allait le rendre fou.

-Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant son propre verre et en l'entraînant avec lui pour qu'il s'asseye dans le canapé.

-Alors, bien travaillé cet après-midi ? lui demanda Harry en faisant allusion à son devoir.

-Oui, c'était relativement facile, enfin sauf une question, mais ça m'étonnerait que ça me pénalise vraiment…

-Comment tu fais pour te payer cet appart', c'est pas en étant étudiant que tu dois avoir les moyens…

-Je me fais aider par papa et maman je te rassure, ils veulent le meilleur pour que leur fils chéri réussissent ses études.

Harry rigola légèrement.

-Ils habitent où ?

-Pas très loin d'ici mais en campagne, je n'aurais jamais pu faire le trajet tous les matins pour la fac.

-Ca doit être bien d'avoir son indépendance.

-Mieux que ça même, répondit Tristan en le regardant fixement de manière à ce qu'il comprenne son sous-entendu.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. L'alcool aidant aussi très certainement. Tristan se leva pour aller mettre une musique de fond (Pink Martini) et revint s'installer auprès de Harry, lui arrachant son deuxième verre des mains.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois saoul ce soir Harry, dit-il en guise d'explication.

-Pourquoi ? je serais consentant de toute façon…

Harry s'était rapproché de Tristan et avait posé une main sur son torse, l'enflammant brusquement.

-Je te préfère lucide, articula Tristan.

Le brun caressa doucement la peau de Tristan à travers sa chemise et se pencha vers lui pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Les mains du blond se placèrent automatiquement derrière la nuque d'Harry pour l'empêcher de se reculer et approfondir le baiser. Sa langue s'engouffra dans la bouche du jeune homme au dessus de lui et il entendit Harry gémir contre ses lèvres, achevant d'affoler ses sens.

-Harry…, souffla-t-il alors que ce dernier s'était détaché de ses lèvres et mordait le lobe de son oreille avant de descendre vers son cou et sa clavicule brûlant sa peau à chaque contact. Un des genoux d'Harry s'intercala entre les jambes de Tristan et leurs érections se pressèrent avidement l'une contre l'autre à travers le tissu de leur jean. N'en pouvant plus, Tristan bascula le plus jeune sur le canapé et se retrouva en position de dominance. Leurs jambes toujours entremêlées, il se pencha sur Harry et ils frottèrent langoureusement leurs érections dans un rythme aussi lent qu'affolant. Leurs gémissements de moins en moins contrôlés.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs chemises, et le contact de leur peau les laissa haletant. Tristan descendit lécher le torse du brun, suçant avec force ses tétons, lui faisant perdre la tête.

-Encore, gémit Harry dans la brume opaque où il se trouvait actuellement.

Tristan descendit encore plus bas jusqu'à arriver au niveau de l'érection d'Harry qui déformait visiblement son jean. Il le lécha à travers le tissu, arrachant des cris de plaisirs et de frustration au jeune homme, et sous ses supplications se décida enfin à lui retirer le vêtement. Harry était maintenant nu sous lui et Tristan s'arrêta quelques secondes pour le contempler, ayant l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien vu de plus beau de sa vie. Harry, se rendant bien compte de sa position rougit brusquement et implora Tristan de continuer ce qu'il avait si bien commencer.

Les phéromones lui faisant rapidement oublier toute honte. Tristan se rapprocha de l'excitation d'Harry et le prit dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un cri rauque. C'était si bon… et Tristan le suçait si bien… Perdu dans l'extase il ne put s'empêcher de comparer ses talents avec ceux de Draco. Il n'y avait malheureusement aucun doute, son professeur avait beaucoup plus d'expérience. Mais Harry ne voulait pas penser à lui et exhorta Tristan à aller plus vite, ses mains perdues dans les cheveux blonds.

Il vint en gémissant sourdement et laissa reposer sa tête et ses mains sur le canapé, laissant l'endorphine l'envahir. Il ferma les yeux pendants quelques minutes, Tristan étroitement couché contre lui (c'est que le canapé ne laissait pas non plus énormément de place), puis laissa sa main voyager sur la propre érection de Tristan, toujours bien présente, et pour cause puisqu'il n'avait pas encore joui. Il le masturba en prenant tout son temps, histoire de le rendre fou, et Tristan, de longues minutes plus tard, vint à son tours dans la main du brun.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement, bercé par la basse mélodie qui sortait de la chaîne. Leurs jambes restèrent entremêlées toute la nuit et Tristan, dans son sommeil, passa un bras protecteur autours du ventre d'Harry qui soupira de satisfaction.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Bon alors, je me doute que vous m'en voulez, parce que bon Tristan quoi. Mais je veux dire, c'est la vie et puis si Draco et Harry se tombait dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bah y aurait pas d'histoires. Sinon des idées sur les personnalités hauts placées qui protègent les Potter ? (et là les lecteurs se demandent ce que j'ai encore bien pu inventer).

A très bientôt j'espère (ça dépendra du nombre de reviews… OUI C'EST DU CHANTAGE et j'm'en fous).


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Canard En Plastique

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Humour, Univers Alternatif

Avertissement : Ben y a deux hommes y vont tomber amoureux et peut être même y vont s'embrasser tout ça, alors fais gaffe.

Remerciement : Moi même, avec tout mon amour.

Note : Comme ça je vois pas…ah oui si, j'ai appris à utiliser le truc pour répondre aux reviews directement donc j'espère que ça a bien marché. Surtout si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à me crier dessus. (Je comprends mieux quand on me crie dessus...en tout cas c'est ce que dit ma mère). Sinon, bah...bon chapitre !

**Choupi, **merci tout d'abord pour ta review et ensuite je te confirme qu'on ne s'ennuie vraiment pas chez moi, d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien m'ennuyer un peu parfois, c'est épuisant d'avoir des nuisibles aux trousses sans arrêt. (nan mais je les adore mes frères, mais c'est quand même épuisant parfois). Par contre, madame, on ne consomme pas de drogue chez les Potter (enfin sauf Roméo bien sur), c'est peut être le plus inquiétant d'ailleurs, car sans drogue…aucune explication rationnelle ! En parlant de Jimmy et des passe-temps tortueux, il va nous faire une petite crise de conscience aigue dans ce chapitre, mais je vais te laisser lire tout ça ! (Et le délai du chapitre n'a pas été terrible hum ? Je fais des efforts en ce moment *large sourire faciale*).

On passe à** Pioupiou **maintenant, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant (normal quoi). Et pourquoi Tristan ? … Pourquoi pas Emile ? Philémon ? Voltaire ?? (excuse moi, Voltaire m'obsède curieusement en ce moment), et bien je te répondrais piteusement que je ne sais pas. Tristan est un peu niai (sisi faut le dire) et Tristan et Yseult tout ça quoi (mais je critique pas Tristan & Yseult, parce qu'en plus j'ai bien aimé cette histoire). Et désolée pour la résilience avec ton copain, MAIS TU VAINCRAS. J'TE FAIS CONFIANCE. (par contre j'suis pas sûre que le mot résilience soit approprié mais j'avais envie de le marquer). Merci de me souhaiter bon courage, j'en ai bien besoin ^^ J'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira autant que le début !

Bonjour** Chibibozu, **ton vœu est exaucé, Draco va se bouger (mais je n'en dis pas plus !) et Lucius n'est pas paranoïaque ! juste maniaco-dépressif…oui t'as raison ça revient à peu près au même. A la prochaine =)

Salut **Assomoir** de mon cœur ! (non, non, je n'essaye pas du tout de t'amadouer). JE REFUSE QUE TU M'EN VEUILLES pour Harry et Tristan, fallait bien quelque chose pour faire réagir Draco… non ? Par contre je suis bien d'accord avec toi, les fics dark dark night night, pfiou merci hein. Enfin je suis sûre qu'il y en a des géniales, je veux surtout pas critiquer (jette des coups d'œil à gauche et à droite). Mais moi j'aime les histoires gentilles avec des oiseaux partout et des happy end quoi ! (jesaisc'estpathétique). J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire !

Dernière review de **Minia**, j'espère que tu m'en as pas voulu d'être responsable de ton endormissement en cours après avoir lu ma fic (mais j'm'en fous j'suis contente, ça veut dire que finir mon histoire était plus important que de faire une nuit complète, je me gargarise là ^^) et oui, la fac c'est du pur vécut (peut être même un peu trop je dirais). J'espère que tu repasseras dans les environs pour me dire si tu aimes toujours autant.

**Chapitre VI** : Les enfants terribles.

Un frôlement bizarre et ininterrompu sortit Harry de son sommeil. Groggy il tenta d'identifier le gêneur en plissant outrageusement des yeux. La pièce qui était plongé dans le noir ne l'aida pas vraiment dans sa quête. Un miaulement à sa droite lui fit finalement comprendre que Tristan possédait un chat. Il enjamba le propriétaire de l'appartement qui dormait toujours et trébucha jusqu'à la cuisine où il tira les rideaux laissant entrer la lumière dans la pièce. C'était une manie chez lui d'investir la cuisine de ses amants le matin. Le contenu du frigo par contre, ne lui réjouie que moyennement. Un fond de lentille, deux tranches de jambon, un morceau d'emmental… et même pas de lait. Il grogna, se demandant si cela devait le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Après avoir avalé le morceau de fromage en désespoir de cause, il explora l'appartement et donna à manger au chat (le jambon et les lentilles, qui devaient avoir dépassé la date de péremption depuis un moment). Après avoir fait toutes les pièces de la maison, s'être pris une douche et chercher vainement des détails compromettants de la vie de Tristan, il laissa un mot à ce dernier et sortit dans le brouillard.

Il marcha à travers les rues de la ville, sans réel but, appréciant simplement d'être un peu seul. _Je voudrais être champion du monde de lancer_ _de poids_, pensa-t-il avant de changer d'avis en se souvenant du gabarit moyen des susnommés champion. De toute façon, il avait arrêté de faire du sport depuis l'âge de 7 ans, après s'être fait frappé au basket par Bob Kurt. En plus c'était injuste parce que l'arbitre avait fait mine de ne rien voir, alors qu'il s'était quand même mit à saigner du nez.

Il eut la bizarre impression de se sentir observé et jeta des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche sans pour autant remarquer quoique ce soit de suspect. Hum… dans le doute il décida de rentrer chez lui rapidement. Et puis de toute façon, il avait bien assez réfléchit pour des semaines, au moins maintenant il savait que le lancer de poids ce n'était pas pour lui.

A l'intérieur de sa maison régnait une agitation suspecte, quatre hommes habillés en noir (un peu comme ceux du supermarché mais en plus classe) s'agitaient dans la maison sous les regards effarés des habitants. Sauf de Rambo qui mangeait un morceau de bois et de Jimmy qui hurlait que c'était la fin du monde.

-Heu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il sans quitter les hommes des yeux.

-Vous inquiétez pas, intervint Roméo à l'intention de Lily et James, ils ne trouveront rien, je stocke en dehors de la maison…

Ses parents ignorèrent sa remarque et se tournèrent vers Harry.

-Ils ont dit qu'on nous espionnait, dit Lily.

-Oui, alors ils doivent fouiller la maison pour vérifier, compléta James.

Harry eut un blanc… d'habitude sa mère ne participait pas aux délires de son père. C'était bizarre.

-Et pourquoi on voudrait nous espionner ? demanda-t-il.

En voyant Roméo se mettre un doigt dans le nez, il se dit que sa famille pourrait peut être, en effet, faire le bonheur de spécialistes et chercheurs.

-C'est parce que j'ai inventé pleins de trucs super intelligents, avec des prototypes de fou et que tout le monde les veut, dit James avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

Harry soupira lourdement, visiblement il n'obtiendrait aucune informations du côté de ses parents.

-Bon ben je vous laisse, hein, je vais manger moi. Vous partez quand ? rajouta-t-il en direction des intrus.

-Laisse nous travailler mon p'tit bonhomme, on sait ce qu'on fait, prit la peine de répondre l'un d'entre eux.

Harry haussa les épaules et alla s'allonger sur la table de la cuisine. Il adorait s'allonger sur la table de la cuisine.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Alors qu'il entendit les agents sortirent de la maison, Kathaline entra à grand fracas dans la cuisine. Elle pleurait et Harry, surprit, lui demanda ce qui se passait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai passé une soirée de merde, avec des gens que je n'aime pas. J'ai gardé le sac de deux pétasses pendant une heure avant de les insulter parce que comme j'étais énervé j'avais bu. Après j'ai fais une crise d'angoisse à cause du monde et du bruit ce qui a forcé un ami à me ramener à la maison et qui du même coup lui à gâché sa soirée. J'ai ruiné ma vie sociale pour des semaines alors je peux bien chialer cinq minutes sans qu'on vienne me faire chier !

-Ben ouais, ça paraît justifié.

-Alors fous moi le camp ! cria-t-elle.

Effrayé il déguerpit de la cuisine et vit sa sœur s'allonger à son tours sur la table de la cuisine.

…

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

En remontant à l'étage, Harry marcha sans faire exprès sur une sucette poisseuse recouverte de poil du tapis. La décollant de sa chaussette, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une grimace, c'était vraiment dégueu !

Il partit donc s'enfermer dans une des salles de bain et prit une bonne douche chaude. En sortant, et dans sa hâte d'attraper une serviette pour se sécher, il glissa sur un pot de fleur qu'il n'avait pas vu en entrant dans la baignoire et qui était posé en plein milieu du tapis pour se sécher les pieds. Il se rattrapa de justesse avant de tomber les quatre fers en l'air mais se récolta quand même un hématome sur le coude. Lily en entendant le vacarme frappa à la porte.

-Il y a un problème mon poussin ?

-Oui, un gros problème, répondit-il sombrement à voix basse avant de rajouter plus haut, non, non, tout va bien ma p'tite maman.

-Ha d'accord.

-Hé, maman, .. !

-Mais oui…

Lily le laissa sur cette vaine promesse Harry l'entendit s'éloigner. Il se dépêcha de se rhabiller et sortit en trombe à la recherche du coupable au pot de fleur. Il décida d'ailleurs d'appeler cette mission ; le coup fleuri ! Ah, ah, c'était vraiment parfait.

Dans le couloir il croisa Roméo, qui est vraiment moche le matin soit dit en passant. Il plissa les yeux en regardant dans sa direction et Roméo s'arrêta étonné alors qu'Harry commençait à se gratter le menton.

-T'as fumé du shit ? Demanda la suspect numéro 1 à son frère.

Harry s'abstint de répondre, ce qu'il faut c'est dérouter le suspect. Il s'avança à petit pas et s'arrêta devant lui. Roméo ne bougeai toujours pas, attendant de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait.

« -Quand as-tu utilisé la salle de bain rouge pour la dernière fois ? »

Sa question était clair, nette et précise. Il se gratta la tête et bredouille :

-Ben…heu…

-Tu refuses de coopérer, lança Harry en l'agressant presque.

Il ne répondit rien et Harry rajouta :

-Bien, tu devras en subir les conséquences.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

-On a reçut les catalogues de jouets ! On a reçut les catalogues de jouets !

Jimmy s'égosillait près de la porte d'entrée et la débandade fut complète. Roméo en sortant du garage se prit une marche et s'étala lamentablement par terre, Kathaline crut mourir de douleur quand Eliot passa devant elle en lui tirant sur sa tresse, et Eliot se prit la porte de la cuisine qu'Harry venait d'ouvrir (par le plus grand des hasards). Quant à Rambo il balança sa chaise haute de droite à gauche et fut rattrapé in extremis par Lily qui avança un bras pour le porter au moment où la chaise basculait définitivement dans le vide.

Les autres n'étaient pas là ce qui limita un peu les dégâts.

L'après-midi fut donc rempli de cris d'émerveillements et de listes au père Noël à n'en plus finir.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Le téléphone sonna dans la maison. Une fois, deux fois…trois. Au bout de la cinquième sonnerie le répondeur dû s'enclencher. Harry qui dessinait des bonhommes sur le mur de la cuisine (derrière un meuble, personne le verrait) en compagnie de Georges suspendit son geste. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kathaline entra dans la cuisine.

-Personne a décroché ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry la regarda bizarrement, fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben nan…

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Roméo entra.

-La téléphone a pas sonné ?

Harry et Kathaline se regardèrent et répondirent en même temps.

-Si, si.

Roméo fronça à son tours des sourcils puis haussa les épaules. C'est ce moment que choisit le téléphone pour sonner une seconde fois.

-Ca doit être important, fit remarquer Kathaline et Harry approuva.

Harry attendit encore quelques secondes et voyant que personne ne se décidait, fit le choix le plus important de sa vie. Il décida de répondre. Pour une fois, ça ne le tuerait pas.

-Oui, c'est qui ?

-Bonjour, c'est le professeur Malfoy de la faculté de lettres, je souhaiterais parler à Harry Potter, est-il disponible ?

Quand tu veux qu'il est disponible.

-Oui c'est moi. Il se passe quelque chose ?

-Ah…hum… oui, enfin non, simplement vous m'aviez dit de vous appelez pour vous prévenir de la date des partiels et vous faire un compte rendu des sujets traités ce semestre…

-Oh c'est trop gentils, répondit Harry, je t'écoute.

Draco fut étonnamment précis quant à la bibliographie et aux périodes qu'il avait abordé dans ses cours. Harry lui en fut très reconnaissant, mais le garda pour lui. Bon, il avait pas mal de boulot, mais en une journée se serait expédié, le niveau de la fac' était tellement bas de toute façon…

-Je tiens tout de même à vous prévenir de votre peu de chance de réussite. J'ai rarement vu un élève obtenir ses partiels en n'allant jamais à ses cours. A moins que vous étudiiez constamment chez vous, mais cela m'étonnerait Mr Potter.

-Oui, bon, on verra bien de toute façon. Vous faites quelque chose ce soir, sinon ?

-C'est une invitation ? susurra la voix de son professeur au travers du combiné.

-Ca s'y apparente, répondit Harry en souriant, mais ça ne se voyait pas de toute façon au téléphone.

-Et bien, je vous remercie, mais je suis obligé de décliner, au revoir Mr Potter.

Et il raccrocha le combiné pour éviter de dire une connerie. Ce _gamin_ le rendrait dingue.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Harry regardait la télévision en famille. Un programme débile à souhait où une femme moche avec quatre mioche cherchait l'amour. C'était débile mais drôle. Un moustique en plus gros alla se poser sur l'écran de la télévision et personne dans la pièce ne réagit.

-Y a une bête sur l'écran, fit gentiment remarqué Roméo au cas où quelqu'un assit devant la télé n'aurait pas été en train de la regarder. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Jimmy se décida finalement à faire bouger les choses et s'approcha de la télé avant d'écraser la pauvre bestiole sur l'écran à l'aide de sa main. Ca saignait vachement en fait ce genre de truc.

-Nan mais ça va pas ! Beugla Kathaline choquée à mort et ayant soudainement envie d'étrangler son frère. Tu l'as tué espèce de meurtrier ! Assassin ! à l'assassin !

-Mais il gênait là…se défendit piteusement Jimmy.

-Et moi est-ce que je t'écrase quand tu me gènes ?!

Roméo crut bon d'intervenir pour calmer le jeu (ou le contraire, l'analyse est difficile) :

-Pff, vous êtes trop immature bande de mioches, j'entend plus la télé…

-Mais tais-toi, toi ! T'as même pas eu ton ASSR au collège !

-J'ai des circonstances atténuantes, rétorqua Roméo, les questions était compliquées !

Puis sentant que ça ne suffirait sans doute pas, il rajouta en grommelant :

-Et puis de toute façon j'le voulais pas, ça m'intéresse pas d'avoir une voiture pour polluer la planète.

Harry renonça à apprendre à Roméo que l'ASSR n'était qu'un permis vélo et pour le coup Kathaline n'avait plus vraiment d'arguments non plus. Ils purent donc continuer d'écouter Thérèse et ses espoirs de vie en couple.

A la fin de l'émission il partit se coucher, sachant à quel point ça allait être dur pour lui de se lever le lendemain. Dans sa chambre Jimmy était assit sur **son** lit. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, espérant qu'il allait dégager vite fais. Malheureusement pour lui, le bon dieu ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-Dis Harry, j'ai une question existentielle.

-Grumble ?

-Et ben voilà, l'autre jour j'étais dans le noir dans mon lit et je me suis posé une question.

-GRUMBLE ?

-Et je me suis demandé où ils allaient les moustiques quand ils étaient mort.

-… ben ils vont au paradis des moustiques. Et ils vivent heureux dans un monde parfait.

-C'est vrai ? s'assura Jimmy satisfait de la réponse.

-Bien sur que non c'est pas vrai ! T'as quel âge ? Les moustiques quand ils sont morts, ils disparaissent, ils sont anéantis, un peu comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Comme toi quand tu seras mort.

Son petit frère le regarda alors avec des yeux globuleux puis sortit en courant de la chambre près à fondre à larme. Harry eut un sourire attendrit en songeant que son frère devenait un homme puis se coucha en s'endormit immédiatement.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Ce lundi là Harry se réveilla tôt. Il avait mit son réveil à 6h pour être sûr d'être à l'heure à la fac. Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, le jour de ses premiers partiels. Finalement les premiers mois de cours étaient passés à une vitesse hallucinante. Il ne trouvait pas ça tellement différent du lycée, quelques sauts en amphi, et la moitié du temps passé chez lui. De toute façon ça lui convenait assez comme rythme de vie. Le programme du cours de Draco était relativement simple, il avait simplement fait quelques recherches supplémentaires après avoir mit plusieurs heures à allumer l'ordinateur poussiéreux de la maison. Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes…

Quand le bus le déposa à 7h devant les bâtiments alors que son devoir ne commençait qu'à 9h, il fut particulièrement fier de lui. Il chercha sur un panneau le lieu de son examen et, l'ayant trouvé, s'affala contre le mur le plus proche en sortant le cahier où il avait noté la bibliographie de ce semestre. Il y avait une dizaine de livres et il ne passa que quelques secondes sur chaque, se remémorant rapidement leur contenu . Au final il n'y avait qu'un seul livre qui ne lui disait rien et il paniqua pendant un court instant. Avant de se rappeler qu'Amadeus Mozart était quelqu'un de très célèbre, qu'il connaissait sa vie/son œuvre par cœur depuis le CM2 et qu'il n'avait pas besoin en plus de l'analyse d'un célèbre inconnu.

Soulagé il s'endormir en inclinant légèrement la tête pour que son sac lui serve de support.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Ce fut une main légère sur sa joue qui le réveilla. Harry papillonna des yeux et comme premier réflexe regarda l'heure à sa montre, il était huit heure et demi. Tristan s'était assit à côté de lui et le dévorait du regard.

-Tu es partis comme un voleur avant-hier, j'espère que tu n'essayais pas de me fuir ?

Malgré le ton sérieux de Tristan, Harry vit ses yeux pétiller de malice.

-J'parle pas aux gens qui me disent pas bonjour.

-Bonjour, susurra alors le blond. Prêt pour tes partiels ?

…, ça commençait à lui prendre le choux cette histoire de partiel.

-Rha ! Mais y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie ! C'est pas possible quand même, l'ado-type ne peut pas être buté à ce point ! Et la survie des poissons rouge en climat tropical alors ? Hein ?

-Ouais, ouais, bon je te souhaite quand même bonne chance.

Sur ce Tristan fila. L'éclat de Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir perturbé plus que ça. La foule affluait de plus en plus et Harry retrouva avec joie ces compagnons d'infortune.

-Mais dis Hermione, après les peintres, on a vu le théâtre ou la poésie ? demanda Ron d'une voix désespérée.

-On a vu le roman Ron, répondit alors Harry d'une voix égale.

-J'y crois pas vieux ! t'as révisé ! s'écria-t-il les yeux exorbités.

Harry se demanda s'il devait se sentir vexé par la perplexité de son ami.

-Ben ouais j'ai révisé qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je veux avoir une vie décente plus tard, avec un métier qui rapporte, une gentille femme, trois enfants, des vacances au sport d'hiver et des autocollant sur mon frigo…

-Oh Harry ! C'est pile mon idéal de vie, tu m'épouses ? demanda Luna avec des étoiles dans les yeux avant de changer d'avis. Ah non en fait, j'aime pas tes lunettes.

-T'as qu'à aller faire ta demande en mariage à Hector alors, la taquina Seamus, mais je ne peux pas t'assurer de sa réponse, après tout il a mit du temps à partir son cocard.

-Seamus est sobre ! s'exclama Harry.

-Oui pour les examens il a décidé de faire un effort, dit Hermione. Bon, il faudrait penser à y aller, je dois préparer ma feuille double avant que le devoir ne commence.

-Je vais mourir, déclara Ron solennellement avant d'entrer dans l'amphi.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Le devoir durait quatre heures. Quatre heures. Quatre longues et interminables heures. A faire agoniser un phoque sur sa banquise. Après avoir fait le travail demandé (d'une simplicité à faire pleurer Eliot), il passa le reste du temps à dessiner des bonhommes qui se pendent et se tranchent les veines. Il dessina aussi ce qui s'apparentait à une guerre mais où à la fin tout le monde mourrait à cause d'une bombe atomique. Il put sortir une heure avant la fin de l'épreuve et faillit pleurer de soulagement en sentant l'air pur au dehors.

Tout ça était _si_ exténuant.

Il discuta un peu avec un autre étudiant sortit un même temps que lui et s'inquiéta vaguement pour lui quand celui ci lui apprit qu'il avait trouvé les questions étonnantes pour un devoir de biochimie.

C'est marrant à quel point il faut vraiment de tout pour faire un monde.

Il décida d'aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de rentrer chez lui et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches, ce qui lui prit tout de même un quart d'heure étant donné sa connaissance limitée des bâtiments. En arrivant devant la porte il vit Draco Malfoy en sortir. Il décida de faire mine de ne pas le voir et lui passa devant comme si de rien n'était. Comme il l'avait espéré, son prof répondit à la provocation et revint sur ses pas.

Le blond s'adossa à une des portes battante des w.-c. et observa son _ancien élève_ se laver consciencieusement les mains. Il finit par se décider à engager la conversation.

-Alors Mr Potter, vous avez fui la salle d'examen ?

Harry eut un léger sourire mais ne se retourna pas vers lui.

-Oui, quand je reste trop longtemps dans un endroit confiné je fais des crises d'angoisse. Et je ne voulais pas gêner mes camarades tu comprends.

-Je vous ai connu moins courtois.

Harry se retourna enfin vers lui.

-Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait apprendre ce genre de chose en couchant avec quelqu'un…

Draco savait qu'il ne devait pas s'engager dans une telle discussion avec un élève, que c'était très certainement répréhensible. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, Harry le fascinait. Et très peu de personne dans la vie de Draco l'avait un jour obnubiler comme le faisait Harry.

-Pourtant vous semblez être un connaisseur en la question…

La joue d'Harry tressaillit.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire le moindre reproche, l'avertit-il d'une voix blanche, l'abstinence n'est pas dans mes habitudes, désolé de te décevoir.

-Je fais un simple constat.

-J'aimerais que vous me laissiez tranquille à présent professeur, si vous insistez je n'hésiterais pas à aller me plaindre à la direction.

Harry se faisait un malin plaisir à rappeler à Draco sa place de professeur et les risques qu'il encourait. Mais Draco garda une parfaite maîtrise de lui et il lui en voulu pour ça, il ne réagissait jamais comme il l'espérait.

-Est-ce que c'était bien au moins de coucher avec lui ? lui demanda Draco avec une indifférence parfaite et parfaitement feinte.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer, le provoqua Harry, ses mains sur mon corps, sa bouche…la façon dont il me touche, m'embrasse…

Harry se tut brusquement en rougissant lorsqu'il remarqua la lueur dans les yeux de Draco Il n'aurait peut être pas du le provoquer sur un terrain où il risquait de se faire battre finalement. Draco s'approcha de lui jusqu'à la toucher et le corps d'Harry buta contre un lavabos derrière lui.

-Aussi bien que _mes_ mains sur ton corps ? lui demanda Draco en passant une de ses mains sous le pull d'Harry. Aussi bien que _ma_ bouche sur ton corps ?

Il pencha alors sa tête vers son cou et suça avidement la clavicule du brun qui laissa échapper un soupir. La main de Draco s'égara alors plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Et alors qu'il caressait fébrilement l'érection de Harry à travers son pantalon (qui n'était nullement en état de protester), il vint écraser ses lèvres contre celles de son élève afin d'étouffer ses cris qui n'auraient pas manqué d'attiser la curiosité dans les couloirs adjacents.

Harry lui se perdait dans un égarement total. Plus rien n'avait d'importance sauf la main de Draco qui attisait une chaleur de plus en plus grande dans son bas-ventre, et l'autre main de Draco dans ses cheveux. Et la bouche de Draco contre sa bouche.

C'était si bon.

Draco enleva sa main sous le regard de protestation d'Harry mais la remplaça bien vite par sa propre excitation et sa frotta avec volupté contre l'objet de son désir. Il souleva Harry sur le rebord du lavabos et se plaça entre ses jambes écartées.

Ils s'enlaçaient, essayant tout deux de toucher l'autre le plus possible, et finirent par venir presque en même temps, couvert de sueur en tentant d'étouffer leurs gémissements rauques et saccadés.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Harry laissa choir sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, les yeux fermés, il tentait difficilement de reprendre sa respiration. Draco pendant leur étreinte avait passé ses mains sur la nuque et derrière le dos d'Harry et tardait à les retirer.

-Et après ça, tu t'étonnes que je te cours après, souffla Harry dans le cou de celui qui faisait définitivement battre son cœur.

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un mince sourire qu'heureusement pour lui le brun ne pouvait pas voir. _Je crois que je t'aime_, pensait-il simplement en boucle, _je crois que je t'aime sale con._ Mais ce fut lui qui se dégagea le premier.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Voilà ! Ca vous a plus....ou pas. Dîtes le n'hésitez pas, chaque review est gratuite et les places illimitées. Sisi je vous assure. (si vous trouvez ma fin trop niaise tapez 2, sinon tapez 1). Merci de m'avoir lu !


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Canard En Plastique

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Humour, Univers Alternatif

Avertissement : Ben y a deux hommes y vont tomber amoureux et peut être même y vont s'embrasser tout ça, alors fais gaffe.

Remerciement : Moi même, avec tout mon amour.

Note : Comme je sais pas quoi vous dire, je vous dis rien.

**Charlotte** : Merci pour ton compliment, c'est gentils de laisser une review, ça m'incite à écrire. C'est comme si on me payait mais quand même pas exactement pareil.

**Elo** : Salut à toi petite Elo (ça fait vraiment pervers comme tournure de phrase…), et oui Draco et Harry se retrouve un peu, de toute façon j'étais obligée j'ai classé la fic avec ce couple. Remarque ça aurait été drôle de caser Harry avec Tristan finalement… mais je sais pas trop comment les gens auraient réagis, je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. Merci à toi aussi d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une review, ça fait réellement plaisir à l'auteur quand il les lit après (sa y est je parle de moi à la troisième personne).

**Choupi** : Rha tu me rassures sur la fin de ma fic ' ! On tombe si facilement dans le fleur bleue quand on fait des fics un peu légère. Genre : ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et alors ils surent en même temps que leur amour serait plus fort que tout et… Ouais non, y a quand même une marge avant que je tombe là dedans (mais qui sait, faut faire gaffe en permanence, vigilance constante ! Maugrey n'était donc pas si fou que ça…hum. Quant à ta question existentielle… le côté prêtre Jimmy m'attire vachement mais j'suis pas encore totalement convaincue… faut que je réfléchisse, c'est pas une décision qui se prend à la légère. Aller, je te laisse lire la suite, je suis sûre que t'en meure d'envie, hein ? hein ? (baffe).

**Egwene** : Oh moi aussi j'aimerais bien que mes partiels soient aussi facile (ils le seraient surement si j'apprenais à travailler –mais ça semble être une cause perdue pour moi). J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu reviendras me dire ce que tu en penses !

**M. X** : Merci à toi Mr X (ah j'ai peur !), je ne suis pas niaise, je ne suis pas un cas perdu ! Je respire ! A bientôt =)

**Choupi Junior** : Heu…tu es la petite sœur de Choupi plus haut ? Ce serait trop marrant ! Merci pour tes compliments, et j'espère que cette suite n'aura pas mit trop longtemps à sortir pour toi (j'ai pas envie de me faire taper j'avoue).

Salut **Kalia** et merci d'avoir prit le temps de le laisser une review, ça fait toujours très plaisir. J'espère que la publication de ce chapitre n'aura pas été trop longue, je fais ce que je peux pour combattre la fainéantise profondément ancré dans mon être. Et c'est dur.

Salut **Angelus** (j'aime bien ton pseudo, ça fait un mélange entre « ange » et langue latine… faut que j'apprenne à me taire aussi), contente que mon histoire t'ai plu et que tu aies trouvé la fin « cuite à point », c'est originale comme compliment, mais ça me fait super plaisir ! A bientôt j'espère…

Et enfin **Assomoir** (je sais pas comment ça c'est goupillé mais tu es la dernière personne à qui je réponds), en fait c'est tout bête, je sais pas si tu connais le magasin maison du monde (si t'habite dans un petit village tu ne dois pas connaître mais sinon si) et bien ils vendent des sortes de petits doudous en forme d'hippopotame et il se trouve que le mien est jaune…comme je lui voue un amour indéfectible et indéfinissable, que j'ai élevé un autel en son nom, il était tout naturel que ce soit mon pseudo. Au fait ça m'intéresse, tu me donnes des titres d'histoires tristes carrément pas mal ? Que j'essaye de me faire une opinion plus positive ? En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira, à très bientôt !

**Chapitre VII** : La jument de Michao et son petit poulain a passé dans le pré et mangé tout le foin. Et quand l'hiver viendra et quand l'hiver viendra, la jument de Michao elle s'en repentira**.**

Un étudiant entra dans les toilettes au moment où Draco s'éloignait significativement d'Harry. Pendant tout le temps que l'étudiant faisait ses ablutions ils se regardèrent, s'affrontant du regard. D'ailleurs l'intrus dut sentir une certaine tension dans l'air car il leur jeta un coup d'œil étrange et ne s'attarda pas sur les lieux. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Draco reprit la parole :

-Qu'attends-tu Harry ?

-Ca me paraît assez clair. Tu es peut être prof, je suis majeur et tu ne risques absolument rien. Et pour risquer quelque chose il faudrait encore que quelqu'un soit au courant, ce qui n'arrivera pas puisque je ne compte pas crier sur tous les toits ce que nous venons juste de faire dans ces toilettes.

-…

-Je ne vais pas te courir après éternellement Draco, j'ai une certaine fierté et un minium d'amour propre.

-Et je serais fou de laisser passer ma chance, sourit Draco.

-C'est l'idée, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

-Tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir Harry ? Lui demanda Tristan devant chez lui.

Non. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à Tristan, malheureusement le monde est fait tel qu'il n'est pas possible de s'exprimer clairement et distinctement sans blesser les gens. Pas que ça l'ennuie plus que ça à la réflexion, mais devoir supporter une scène, ça c'est chiant.

-Oh, ce soir je peux pas, je dois aider Jimmy à faire ses mathématiques.

Tristan haussa un sourcil et l'effet fut d'ailleurs parfaitement réussit.

-Les mathématiques c'est la vie, rajouta-t-il rapidement pour faire bonne figure.

-Harry…l'avertit Tristan suspicieux.

Remarque on ne pouvait pas enlever ça à Tristan, il était pas trop con comme mec. Finalement Harry céda le premier, il commençait à avoir mal au crane.

-Bon voilà, je pense que ce serait bien de mettre un peu de distance entre nous. Tu vois, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des relations longue durée, même si je trouve ça très bien hein, donc il faut me laisser le temps de m'habituer, tout ça…

-J'ai l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule parfois quand tu parles…

-Quoi ? Tu préférais que je me taise ? Que je ne sois qu'une poupée muette entre tes mains ?

-Que tu te fous _vraiment_ de ma gueule. Bref, tu penses qu'elle va durer longtemps tapetite remise en question de notre couple ?

Harry réfléchit. Formuler comme ça, c'était vraiment pathétique l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé. En même temps il ne fallait pas perdre de vue qu'il ne faut pas blesser les gens etc. etc.

-Ben chais pas trop, c'est pas des trucs qui se décident comme ça. J'peux pas te faire un planning…

-Et pendant ta réflexion, je suppose que la fidélité n'entre pas en ligne compte ?

Là, Harry rougit carrément. En fait, il était sacrément moins con que ce qu'il pensait _son petit copain._

-Euh…

-Tu es ridicule Harry, excuse moi de te le dire, le coupa Tristan qui commençait franchement à s'énerver.

-Venant de toi, je ne le prends pas trop mal ça va…

-Et tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire ? Que de toute façon rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne peux t'atteindre ? J'aurais aimé que tu t'en rendes compte un peu plus tôt, poursuivit-il amer.

-Arrête Tristan, je déteste ce que tu es en train de faire. Les disputes tout ça, ça m'intéresse pas.

-Ca ne t'intéresse pas ? Mais putain dans quel monde tu vis Harry ? C'est sûr que ce serait mieux pour toi si je me taisais et que je m'en allais tranquillement alors que tu es en train de me larguer, sauf que tu vois, les gens en général ils ont des sentiments et c'est pas parce que ça ne « t'intéresse pas » que tu vas y changer quelque chose. Pardon de ne pas te laisser faire une croix sur moi sans rien dire.

Tristan s'appuya contre sa voiture en regardant Harry.

Il ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux étaient brillants.

-Je suis désolé Tristan, murmura Harry.

-Si tu savais ce que j'en ai à foutre de tes excuses…

Même si Harry n'était pas amoureux de lui, le voir dans cet état le mettait mal à l'aise et le rendait malheureux. Il s'approcha de Tristan et posa une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je t'interdis de me dire que je finirais par trouver quelqu'un de bien ou que je mérite mieux que toi, le prévint Tristan avec un ricanement ironique.

Harry ne répondit rien et Tristan supprima la distance entre eux deux pour se coller contre le brun. Instinctivement Harry passa un bras autours de la taille de son _ex petit copain_, et ils restèrent enlacés pendant un moment. Tristan voulait profiter de la présence d'Harry jusqu'à la dernière minute. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser que tout était finit entre eux d'eux. Il aurait tellement voulu que ça aille plus loin…

Ils durent tout de même se séparer en entendant des bruits de pas sur le gravier qui menait jusqu'à la maison d'Harry. Ils se retournèrent vers l'intrus pour découvrir un Roméo qui les regardait comme s'ils avaient commit un meurtre. Le frère d'Harry continua lentement son chemin en ne cessant de les fixer, une expression à présent indéchiffrable sur son visage. Le silence était pesant.

-Bouh ! Fit Harry en rompant soudainement le silence assourdissant.

Roméo sursauta comme un enragé, décida de changer de tactique et courut jusqu'à la maison en claquant brutalement la porte derrière lui.

-…Mais Harry tu as combien de frères et sœurs ?

-Beaucoup, répondit simplement ce dernier.

Tristan clôt la conversation en faisant le tour de sa voiture pour se retrouver du côté conducteur.

-J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas Harry…personnellement je crois que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de toi.

Sur ce, il s'engouffra dans l'habitacle et démarra rapidement, laissant Harry complètement déboussolé. Mais si ça marchait pas avec Draco, il pourrait pas reprendre Tristan après ? Y avait surement moyen de s'arranger. Il sourit distraitement en repartant vers la maison en se traitant silencieusement de connard. Les gens étaient fous de tomber amoureux de lui.

A la grande surprise d'Harry, Roméo était en train d'écrire une lettre sur la table de la cuisine. Il ne soupçonnait aucunement son frère de ne pas savoir écrire, mais tout de même c'était surprenant. Il attrapa une bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigo et la porta à ses lèvres tout en examinant son frère. Il était très concentré, et mordillait parfois le stylo comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

-Qu'est-ce que t'écris ? demanda finalement Harry plutôt poliment histoire d'avoir une réponse.

-J'écris une lettre de réclamation, l'informa-t-il avec un ton pédant.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Et tu réclames quoi exactement ? Continua-t-il, d'un ton plus mordant cette fois.

Tant pis pour le ton poli, ça faisait jamais long feu de toute façon la politesse dans ses discussions avec son grand frère. Autant abandonner tout de suite.

-Je réclame que tu sois mis à la porte de la maison pour comportement déviant, lâcha Roméo comme s'il lui faisait une faveur en lui révélant cette information.

-…mais pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais bien pouvoir récupérer ta chambre en fait.

-Alors je te préviens, le menaça Harry, si jamais tu brûles pas cette lettre immédiatement, cette nuit je m'introduis dans ta chambre et …et…

-Et quoi ? Le railla Roméo visiblement fier de lui.

-Ouais ben fait pas trop le malin, on sait jamais ce qui peut nous arriver. Bon bien sur t'es mon frère alors je serais un peu triste, mais ce sera un peu comme de la légitime défense et puis tout le monde pensera que tu t'es suicidé de toute façon. Les gens se diront « il est mort pendu ? Oh… j'aurais parié sur l'overdose pourtant », donc tu vois réfléchis bien à ce que t'es en train de faire.

-…

-Sans compter que maman sera terriblement triste d'avoir perdu un de ses fils et que l'autre ait été chassé de la maison, peut être qu'elle tombera en dépression elle aussi… enfin je dis ça, c'est juste une possibilité hein, elle peut aussi devenir folle de chagrin et être interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Bon après c'est papa qui sera malheureux donc…

-Oui bah c'est bon j'ai compris !

Roméo regarda les lettres un instant, semblant se repaître de sa prose, puis lançant un regard furieux à Harry se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Son frère était trop stupide ! Se réjouit Harry. Il récupéra la lettre et la jeta à la poubelle. Il alla frapper à la chambre d'Hector et entra sans attendre la réponse. Son jumeau semblait travailler à un programme pointu sur l'ordinateur.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-il subitement en s'affalant sur le lit.

-Ca dépend, lui répondit son frère mortellement sérieux.

Personne ne l'aimait de toute façon…oui enfin sauf Tristan, arf.

-Non mais sérieusement Hector, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Hector se retourna vers Harry, pour observer lui-même le comportement étrange de son frère.

-Si je réponds oui tu sors de ma chambre ?

-Oui.

-Alors oui.

-Mais est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours quoiqu'il arrive ?

-Tu m'as dis que tu sortirais de ma chambre si je répondais oui !

-Je sortirais si tu me dis que tu m'aimeras toujours.

Suspicieux Hector répondit que oui il l'aimerait toujours quoiqu'il arrive.

-Alors voilà je suis amoureux de mon prof de littérature, et franchement je te trouve très ouvert d'esprit de toujours m'aimer après une information pareille. Bon, tu m'en veux pas si je te laisse digérer la nouvelle tout seul hein… ah et sinon, non j'ai jamais eu de petite copine, enfin sauf si on compte Hermione…non t'as raison ça compte pas. A plus tard !

Harry sortit en trombe de la pièce une fois qu'il eut terminé son monologue et estimant que sa tâche était accomplie il s'adonna quelques instants à une certaine autosatisfaction. Il se trouvait tellement courageux !

Après il hésita entre dessiner des cœurs avec le nom de Draco dedans sur une feuille ou aller aider Jimmy à creuser des trous dans le jardin. Le dilemme.

Harry écoutait ABBA dans sa chambre, hurlant les paroles comme un forcené, ça faisait du bien parfois de se défouler. Il tenta même quelques petits pas de danse et termina en nage allongé sur son lit. Il repensa à la scène qui s'était produite ce matin-même dans les toilettes en compagnie de son professeur et rougir subitement. Ils n'avaient pas été du tout prudent et Harry n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé si on les avait surpris.

Mais c'était pas le cas tralali boumboum.

Le cd d'ABBA arriva à la fin et Harry décida de réviser pour le reste des partiels qu'il allait passer dans la semaine. Il alla chercher les manuels de différentes matières qu'il avait eu programme ce semestre (et qui prenaient la poussière dans un vieux placard) et les feuilleta entièrement chacun leur tour. Une heure plus tard il avait terminé ses révisions et soufflait de soulagement. Heureusement qu'il ne passait pas des examens toutes les semaines, ça pourrait finir par être épuisant ce truc.

-Harry, j'peux t'parler ?

Jimmy, oui son petit frère, se tenait sur le pas de sa porte et chuchotait pour que personne ne l'entende. On pouvait jamais être tranquille dans cette baraque, c'était pas possible !

-Quoi ?! demanda-t-il agressivement.

Cela ne sembla pas effrayer Jimmy qui entra dans la chambre.

-Ma maîtresse elle a dit que j'étais stupide.

-Et alors ? T'es traumatisé ?

-Ben non, ça j'm'en fous mais elle a écrit un mot dans mon agenda pour prendre rendez-vous avec les parents et je veux pas que maman elle croit que je suis stupide.

Anticipant la question d'Harry, il continua :

-Et donc, j'aurais voulu que tu viennes à leur place. Et je te demande ça parce que je sais que Kathaline elle ira tout répéter et que Roméo il est encore plus stupide que moi, donc il reste que toi.

-…Et Hector ?

-Il est trop occupé.

Harry réfléchit, ça le tentait drôlement cette petite expérience. Et puis après tout, il était un adulte responsable, il pouvait très bien gérer cette situation.

-C'est quand ton rendez-vous ?

-Demain soir.

-Vendu. En échange tu me fais mes devoirs pendant un mois.

C'était tellement facile en même temps ce qu'on vous demandait de faire à la fac', Jimmy n'aurait pas de difficultés particulières. Il signa l'agenda de son petit frère et celui-ci déguerpit tout heureux.

La journée du lendemain fut des plus chargée, d'abord il dut passer deux épreuves, une de littérature comparée et une d'allemand, ce qui nécessitait une profonde perturbation de son métabolisme. Ensuite il ne vit Draco que de loin et ne put aller lui parler puisqu'il discourait (visiblement avec passion) en compagnie d'un de ces collègues.

Morose il quitta la faculté et prit le bus pour rejoindre l'école de son petit frère. Le rendez-vous était à 17h et il avait quinze minutes de retard.

-Bonjour, sur-articula la maîtresse de son petit frère en lui tendant une main ridée.

Puis elle l'examina par-dessus ses lunettes avant de lui demander d'une voix insupportablement aigue.

-Hum, vous êtes ?

-Harry Potter, le frère de Jimmy, je suis là car mes parents ne peuvent se déplacer. Mon père travaille beaucoup pour nous nourrir et ma mère suit une psychothérapie approfondie, elle a fait une dépression à la naissance du petit dernier, rajouta-t-il sur l'air de la confidence. Heureusement qu'à ce moment là le congélo était en panne…

Là pour le coup, son trait d'humour était tombé à plat. La maîtresse le regardait avec des yeux globuleux, semblant se demander à quel spécimen étrange elle avait affaire. Ou peut être qu'elle comprenait mieux le comportement de Jimmy, allez savoir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la classe et elle fit asseoir Harry sur un pupitre avant de s'installer en face de lui. Ce n'était pas très confortable mais il avait l'impression de retomber en enfance.

-Les résultats de votre frère sont de plus en plus médiocres, attaqua directement la vieille, avec le corps enseignant nous nous faisons beaucoup de soucis.

Honnêtement, que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Après un speech d'une longueur interminable, la maîtresse lâcha finalement ce qu'elle attendait :

-Nous aimerions faire passer une batterie de test à Jimmy, pour vérifier qu'il suit bien un parcours approprié à son… « état ».

-Oui bon ça va, il est pas totalement débile non plus, grommela Harry.

Elle commençait à les lui briser là.

-C'est bien ce dont nous voudrions nous convaincre Mr Potter, et personne ne dit que votre jeune est frère est débile, simplement qu'il n'a peut être pas les mêmes facultés intellectuelles que les autres.

Salope. Salope, salope, salope.

-Avec votre accord, nous pourrions effectuer les tests immédiatement et nous serions fixés. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Que devait-il faire, accepter ? Et si Jimmy était effectivement limité sur le plan scolaire, que se passerait-il après ? Il décida de poser la question à son frère, ce serait à lui de décider. La vieille peau alla donc chercher Jimmy à l'étude et le ramena avec elle. Harry lui expliqua la situation et après un instant de réflexion, Jimmy accepta de faire les tests. Il préférait ça que sa maîtresse continue à la persécuter pour rencontrer ses parents. Pendant l'heure suivante il dut donc remplir tout un tas de feuille avec tout un tas de question, et Harry pendant ce temps partit chercher de la nourriture dans le sac des gosses qui n'étaient pas encore rentrés chez -eux, il trouva ainsi deux sucette et un kinder country et put apaiser sa faim.

-Bien, je vais corriger le test, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Cinq minutes grand maximum.

Pourtant elle mit près de vingt minutes et inquiéta un peu Harry par son état de frénésie. Ses doigts tremblaient étrangement alors qu'elle vérifiait pour la dixième fois la même question (Harry avait vérifié). Enfin elle se dirigea vers eux.

-Je dois dire que je suis très surprise messieurs…

En effet sa voix tremblait et une couche de sueur s'étalait sur son crâne quasiment dégarni.

-Le quotient intellectuel de Jimmy est impressionnant… je dirais même plus il est exceptionnel. Peu de personne dans le monde peuvent se féliciter d'obtenir d'aussi bons résultats…

-Bon, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas stupide ? demanda Harry pour être sur.

-Loin de là ! Loin de là ! répondit-t-elle en partant dans des aigues encore plus aigue.

-On peut y aller alors ? Parce que j'ai faim et puis ça fait deux heures qu'on glande ici quand même, pas qu'on ait pas que ça à faire, mais on a pas que ça à faire.

Sur ce, il attrapa la main de son petit frère et ils partirent de l'école.

-Je suis intelligent, je suis intelligent, chantonna Jimmy tout au long du chemin.

-Ouais, ça se trouve ils t'ont donnés les tests de moyen section à faire, finit par le couper Harry excédé.

Arriver à la maison il balança Jimmy sur le canapé le plus proche, lui faisant faire un joli vol plané et partit parfumer la chambre de Kathaline avec du produit pour poux qui pue la mort qui tue. Ca le calmait de faire des blagues de mauvais goût. En allant chercher de quoi se nourrir (il n'était qu'un ventre) il passa près du parc de Rambo qui était en train de mâcher un objet non-identifié de couleur noir. Il lui arracha difficilement l'objet de la bouche (perdant un lambeau de peau par la même occasion, les incisives de son petit frère étaient terribles) et l'examina. Ca ressemblait à une sorte de micro-minuscule qu'on voit dans les films comme Bond. James Bond. Perplexe il le laissa retomber dans le parc, avec un peu de chance le monstre s'électrocuterait avec. Mais fallait pas se faire de faux espoirs non plus.

Harry voulait appeler Draco pour qu'il puisse se voir, après tout le blond avait clairement laissé entendre qu'il était d'accord pour laisser leur non-relation évoluer. Malheureusement il n'avait pas son numéro de téléphone. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans la cuisine, il était 19h, et il savait que le lundi Draco avait cours jusqu'à 20h, il pouvait peut être retourné faire un saut à l'université.

…Bon d'accord il risquait d'attraper de l'urticaire à force de mettre les pieds là-bas, mais ça valait le coup non ?

Il attrapa son manteau dans le vestibule, laça ses chaussures et chercha sa mère dans toute la maison avant de la retrouver dans la buanderie, un verre de chardonnay à la main. Il n'essaye pas de comprendre, de toute façon il n'avait pas le temps.

-Maman je sors ce soir alors m'attendez pas. Je sais pas encore si je vais rentrer, peut être que oui peut être que non ça dépendra, en tout cas si je rentre pas vous inquiétez pas, ou alors appelez –moi on sait jamais quand même. Aller bonne soirée ma petite maman que j'aime.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il aimait bien dire ce qu'il avait à dire et partir, ça évitait de s'éterniser en discussion interminables. Le vent était glacé dehors et il pesta cinq bonnes minutes avant que son bus ne se décide à arriver, il était peut être temps qu'il passe son permis… non jamais !

-Vous êtes du quartier ? lui demanda une vieille dame à côté de laquelle il s'était assis.

-Oui, tout à fait, répondit-il à haute voix en articulant.

-Oh pas de ça avec moi jeune homme, je ne suis pas encore sourde ! répliqua-t-elle. Vous savez j'ai un petit fils qui a à peu près votre âge, on peut pas dire qu'il vienne souvent voir sa pauvre grand-mère çui-là !

-Moi non plus je vais pas la voir souvent la mienne, elle est à moitié folle de toute façon.

-Le bon dieu vous entend mon p'tit. Elle doit être bien malheureuse, comme moi, vot' grand-mère.

-Je sais pas trop, elle veut plus nous voir depuis qu'elle pense qu'on lui a volé l'héritage de notre grand père. La dernière fois qu'on est allé chez elle, elle a fouillé les poches de mon manteau et de mon jean pour voir si on avait pas de l'argent. C'est fou ça non ?

-Oui elle doit être bien malheureuse d'avoir une famille de voleurs et d'ingrats, je descend là garnement, je vous interdit de me suivre !

-Heu, d'accord.

Harry lui descendit deux arrêts plus loin. C'était quand même loin de chez lui la fac, il avait une excuse pour pas y aller souvent. Il entra dans le bâtiment où Draco était sensé faire cours et attendit sur des marches d'escaliers, il était environs 19h35 et il avait vingt-cinq minutes à tuer. Comble de malchance, il n'avait pas emmené de livre, ni rien pour se distraire. Il fouilla désespérément dans son sac à dos pour trouver quelque chose à faire, en vain. Il finit par repérer une distraction potentielle et se dirigea vers elle.

Une autre jeune fille était assise sur des marches en face de lui, plongée dans un livre. Il s'approcha d'elle silencieusement.

-Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Finit-il par demander brusquement.

La jeune fille sursauta brutalement, avant de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux puis posa une main sur son cœur en le regardant les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

-Pa…pardon ? Bégaya-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Répéta Harry bon seigneur.

-Heu…, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son livre puis le fourra rageusement dans son sac, rien du tout, je ne lis rien du tout !

Ah bon.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu lis, finit par demander la jeune fille.

-Rien non plus.

Ca paraissait assez évident puisqu'il n'avait pas de livre à la main.

-Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Elle hocha la tête en se remettant à rougir. Le rougissement c'était une maladie chez certain, il ne fallait pas en rire. Mais c'était quand même marrant comme phénomène.

-J'attend le professeur Draco Malefoy, j'ai quelque chose à lui demander et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Excuse-moi mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'abordes comme ça et pourquoi tu te mets à me raconter ta vie ?

Okay… elle était peut être pas aussi marrante que ça finalement.

-Ben chais pas, j'avais vingt minutes à attendre et je savais pas quoi faire alors je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympas de discuter avec quelqu'un.

-Ouais ben moi j'ai pas envie de discuter, a plus.

Elle sortit du bâtiment en le laissant seul et Harry se jura de revoir sérieusement ses relations sociales. C'était de pire en pire franchement. Il fut sortit de son état d'hébétude par la seule personne à qui il avait envie de parler en ce moment :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda simplement Draco.

Tiens, il était passé au tutoiement.

-J'attends un tes collègues, Mr Pendu, on a un rendez-vous amoureux ce soir.

Humour foireux quand tu nous tiens.

-Pauvre Mr Pendu, tous ces investissements à la bourse s'effondrent en ce moment, je te conseillerais de faire un placement plus sûr.

-Ah oui ? fit mine de réfléchir Harry, j'imagine que tes propres investissements ne se sont jamais aussi bien portés ?

-Exactement, répondit le blond avec un sourire charmeur.

Putain ce qu'il était beau. Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie, passer ses mains sur sa nuque et presser son corps dur contre le sien en l'embrassant avec… hum, vous aurez compris l'idée. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Draco, personne ne risquait de les voir de toute façon, il était déjà assez tard.

-Je t'invite à boire un verre, annonça son prof sans lui laisser l'occasion de protester ce dont il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie.

En pénétrant pour la seconde fois chez son professeurs il se sentit soudain étrangement bien. Il respira l'odeur de la maison avec bonheur, heureux tout simplement d'être ici.

-J'adore ta maison, mentit-il, ça fait un peu baraque de célibataire mais c'est sympas.

-Et c'est comment chez toi, lui demanda-t-il en remplissant deux verres de cognac.

Il voulait le saouler pour abuser de lui ?

-Chez moi, c'est le bordel, résuma-t-il en s'emparant du verre que lui tendait Draco.

Devant le regard éloquent de ce dernier il tenta d'expliciter.

-Chez moi c'est… tu sais j'ai une grande famille, il y a des affaires qui traînent partout, du bruit tout le temps, on dirait que la maison elle-même est vivante parfois. C'est fatiguant mais ça vaut le coup je crois. Ca fait du bien de savoir qu'on sera toujours entouré quoiqu'il arrive, qu'on ne pourra jamais être vraiment tout seul. Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-Non, je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

-Et tes parents vivent en France ?

-Oui, une raison peut être à mon exil aux Etats-Unis, sourit Draco.

-Tu leurs rend visite parfois ? Ils ne te manquent pas ?

-Et bien, répondit doucement Draco en cherchant ses mots, je suppose qu'ils me manquent, mais c'était devenu insupportable de vivre là-bas, près d'eux, juste de les voir je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai des parents très particuliers. Un peu trop.

Harry ne répondit rien, se demandant comment il réagirait lui, avec une distance aussi grande entre ses parents, ses frères et sœurs et lui. Ce serait très dur, ça c'était sur.

-Au fait, demanda Harry en changeant de sujet, j'ai réussis mon partiel de classicisme ?

Draco le regarda avec un sourire goguenard.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que tu vas avoir droit à un traitement de faveur parce que tu bois un verre avec ton prof ?

-On peut être négocier autre chose qu'un simple verre, répliqua Harry.

-Quelle bassesse d'esprit Mr Potter, n'avez-vous donc aucune morale ? dit Draco d'une voix imperturbable, puis il continua, de toute façon je n'ai pas encore corrigé les examens donc je ne pourrais rien te dire.

-Bah, c'est pas comme si j'allais en mourir, conclut Harry en venant presser ses lèvres contre celle du blond.

Baiser qui dérapa rapidement vers d'autres choses plus confidentielles…

James Potter se tenait présentement devant son « patron », le directeur du département de recherche où il travaillait et sa tenue jurait un peu. Lily lui avait pourtant dit que son short rose fluo n'allait pas avec les motifs de canards jaune sur sa chemise… Lily avait toujours raison il aurait du l'écouter.

-Mr Potter, commença l'homme avec une voix autoritaire, nous avons effectivement trouvé des appareils d'espionnage l'autre jour lorsque nous avons fouillés la maison. Nous sommes très inquiets…

-Ma famille est en danger ? Le coupa James. Nous allons être mis sous protection de témoin ?!

-… Hum vous n'avez pas été témoin de quoique ce soit Mr Potter, je me trompe ?

James réfléchit mais dû se rendre à l'évidence, son patron avait raison.

-Cela ne nous empêche pas d'être inquiet, car comme vous le savez, vos recherches nous sont très précieuses et il est tout à fait hors de question que le moindre de vos plans tombent entre les mains d'une maison concurrentes. NON ! Je n'accepterais jamais qu'une telle chose arrive ! Nous tenions à vous le dire Mr Potter, cette enquête sera mené jusqu'à son terme et nous trouverons ceux qui, en se prenant à vous s'en prennent à l'entreprise toute entière. Nous les trouverons et nous les réduiront en miette !

FIN, du chapitre.

Chaque review aidera au financement du cerveau que je compte acheter à mon frère. (Et à mon addiction au chocolat, j'en suis réduite à m'injecter du cacao en intraveineuse pour satisfaire ma dépendance).


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Canard En Plastique

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Humour, Univers Alternatif

Avertissement : Ben y a deux hommes y vont tomber amoureux et peut être même y vont s'embrasser tout ça, alors fais gaffe.

Remerciement : Moi même, avec tout mon amour.

Note : A ceux qui me lisent, merci. Franchement je sais pas comment vous faite. Moi je retourne me coucher, j'expérimente la phase déprime, j'pense que c'est une expérience comme une autre.

**Angelus** : J'adore toujours autant ce pseudo, je sais pas pourquoi il me fait rire (se marre). Enfin bref, en effets les micros et tout ce sont ceux des Malfoy, ils savent pas à qui ils ont affaire ceux là. En tout cas je suis super heureuse que tu aimes le personnage d'Harry, il a pas été très évident à créé (enfin, quand je me regarde je me dis que quand même la source d'inspiration est pas si loin), mais c'est vrai que c'est vraiment un personnage OOC (comme on dit) et je comprends que ça plaise pas à tout le monde. Mais je m'en fous si toi ça te plais c'est le principale. Par contre si jamais ta mère décide de t'interner, je décline toute responsabilité, après tout personne ne t'a forcé à lire (mauvaise foi, mauvaise foi ^^). Pour les chapitres, à vrai dire je suis incapable de te dire combien il y en aura, encore un peu surement, je ne me sens pas vraiment prête à lâcher ma famille Potter tout de suite, donc oui je le fais plus au feeling =) Ah oui, bonne lecture ! Pour les notes de classicisme…surprise !

**Elo** ! Bien sur que je suis extralucide, je connais tout de ta vie ! (ahahahaaarg) Et oui Harry, Draco, enfin ensemble…malheureusement pour toi je compte bien les faire encore un peu souffrir. En tout cas merci pour ta review. T'es ma préféré des petites (ça sonne tout de même étrange cette phrase…)

**Choupi** : J'avoue qu'Harry n'a pas été très subtil et délicat avec Tristan, mais bon c'est pas de sa faute, il a pas l'habitude des ruptures, il …non il a pas d'excuses, c'est un gros con. (médite). Et j'espère bien que ma fic ne virera jamais mélodrame, ce serait trop triste (c'est la phrase du jour ça…je vais aller m'enterrer tiens). Le short rose pour Draco je vais y réfléchir, mais je crains qu'il oppose quelques résistances…on verra bien ^^ A très bientôt !

**Choupi junior**, normalement tu es un petit peu plus loin, mais je trouvais ça plus marrant de te mettre juste en dessous de Choupi. Ouais…c'est triste pour Tristan (jubile), mais c'est la vie ! Pour les notes d'Harry ça avance bien dans ce chapitre, donc je vais simplement te laisser lire en espérant que ce soit à la hauteur de tes espérances.

**Chibibozu** maintenant, Tu sais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que les Potter soit si bordélique parce que même si des fois c'est un peu compliqué, au moins je manque rarement d'imagination, puisqu'ils sont à peu près capable de tout. Bon, même s'il y a une petite scène avec Lucius dans ce chapitre, ça reste assez court, mais bientôt je pense qu'ils va prendre de l'importance (avec Narcissa) et ça risque d'être marrant à écrire. En tout cas merci pour avoir prit le temps de me laisser une review.

So, **Marie la petite**, bien sur que je continuerais cette fiction ! D'ailleurs il faudrait vraiment que je la mette à jour sur Manyfics, je ne me sens pas encore prête à abandonner les Potter à leur sort. Merci pour ta review =)

Et pour terminer, **Andy**, ta review m'a fait très plaisir, c'est toujours gratifiant de savoir qu'on endort pas ses lecteurs ^^ En espérant que la suite te comble un peu (je n'ai pas un rythme d'écriture hyper satisfaisant, j'écris une phrase par jour environs… je sais c'est pas beaucoup).

**Chapitre VIII** : Et Hector alors ?... Hector est mort en faisant une fugue, il allait retrouver Gertrude !

« Ainsi la forme normale conjonctive d'une formule permet de déterminer pour quelles interprétations des lettres de proposition cette formule est fausse et sa forme normale disjonctive, pour quelles interprétations de lettres de propositions elle est vraie. Si l'on prend en compte les deux formes normales d'une formule, on fait donc le tour de toutes les interprétations possibles de cette formule et on détermine pour chacune de ces interprétations si la formule est vraie ou fausse… bon dit comme ça, ça paraît tout simple, mais vous allez voir c'est un peu plus compliqué. »

Harry dut éloigner la règle en acier de Seamus, de peur que celui-ci s'en serve pour tenter de se trancher les veines.

Draco corrigeait tout un tas de copies complètement fumeuses depuis plus de deux heures. Enfin, il exagérait, quelques unes n'étaient pas trop mal, mais fallait bien creuser quand même. Et bien déblayer, ratisser, refleurir. Si seulement Harry Potter avait vraiment été apprenti fleuriste…Il laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres et s'empara de son étui à cigarettes qui traînait sur son bureau. La fumée s'éleva dans l'air et il la contempla pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se replonger dans les copies.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en déchiffrant le nom d'Harry Potter sur la prochaine copie qu'il avait à corriger. Son écriture s'étalait sans aucune harmonie, ni fioritures comme il pouvait en trouver parfois (principalement sur des copies de la gente féminine). On aurait presque pu croire que c'était l'écriture d'un enfant de l'école primaire car tout était écrit en attaché et malgré le manque d'application même les lettres majuscules étaient correctement dessinées. Il aurait reconnu son écriture entre mille.

Il s'empara de son crayon à bille rouge, n'étant pas d'humeur à opérer un quelconque favoritisme et commença sa lecture. Alors qu'il était presque blasé au début de la copie, son attention alla en s'accroissant. Ce qui lui sauta aux yeux en premier, bizarrement, ce fut le fait qu'il n'y avait aucunes fautes d'orthographe dans le devoir ce qui était quelque chose de particulièrement rare, même chez les bons élèves.

La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua, bien sur, fut la qualité du devoir. C'était très impressionnant, trop impressionnant. Il n'avait jamais eu de copies parfaites et pourtant… il fallait une première à tout surement. Le sujet était remarquablement bien traité, la problématique frisait la perfection, les arguments aussi, en bref la méthode était irréprochable. Et plus, la copie ne faisait pas que répondre à une question du cours, elle apportait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de personnelle, comme une note de plus qui rendrait une musique déjà magnifique, éblouissante. Et puis il ne parlait même pas des références, d'ailleurs il allait en devoir vérifier quelques unes, puisque même lui n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre tous fils tissés de la copie. Il savait, cependant, qu'elles étaient toutes exactes. Ce genre de copies était déprimant. Surtout pour un professeur tel que lui, car il se rendait compte à présent de l'infériorité de son niveau par rapport à celui d'Harry. En se relevant il laissa glisser la copie au sol et partit se servir un verre de cognac. Il lui fallait quelque chose de fort. Il se sentait seul tout d'un coup.

-J'en peux plus, gémit Harry, il me faut des vacances où je vais crever.

-Seigneur Dieu, faites que nous n'ayons plus jamais de vacances, se mit à prier Kathaline les mains jointes vers le ciel.

-Ah, ah, ah, fit mine de rigoler Harry. Tu te rends compte que je suis obligé de signer une feuille de présence comme quand j'étais en MATERNELLE ?

En effet quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'il était sagement en cours, on lui avait remit une feuille requérant sa présence dans le bureau de son chef de département après les cours. Il y était alors allé, naïf et confiant, et c'était retrouvé avec une fiche orange dans les mains qu'il devait faire signer à la fin de chacun de ses cours. Il pourrait plus tricher en disant à Seamus de lever la main lorsque son nom était appelé. Et ça le dégoutait, bordel, il était à la fac, il aurait du avoir le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait normalement. Même au lycée on lui avait foutu la paix.

-En plus j'ai trop géré à mes partiels, on se demande ce qu'ils veulent de plus. Ils devraient se mettre à genoux pour remercier de relever le niveau plutôt que de me coller une putain de feuille orange obligatoire.

Ouais, la colère le rendait vulgaire. Et le orange c'était moche.

Et ça sœur mangeait ses céréales comme une truite. Il la regarda dégouté avant de quitter la cuisine, non sans donner un violent coup de pied dans la porte.

En traversant la maison, sans véritable but, il croisa Roméo et tourna le plus rapidement possible la tête vers le mur pour ne pas être traumatisé par sa mocheté. Peut être que son frère ne connaissait pas l'utilisation du shampoing ?

Sa mère était dans sa chambre, c'était le lendemain matin et le regardait bizarrement.

-Ca va maman ? S'inquiéta-t-il tout de même.

-Très bien.

-Je peux t'aider peut être ?

Lily se tordait les mains, visiblement gênée.

-Maman dis-moi ce que tu veux et sors de ma chambre !

-Bon voilà, les enseignants font la grève…

-Tu veux que je garde Jimmy à la maison aujourd'hui ? Mais y a pas de problèmes !

-Mon chéri tu sais bien qu'avec ta nouvelle fiche ce n'est pas possible, lui rappela sa mère.

Comment elle savait ça elle d'abord ? Il lui en avait même pas parlé.

-Non, continua-t-elle, en fait je me disais que tu aurais pu emmener ton petit frère avec toi, comme Hector a accepté de prendre en charge Eliot j'ai pensé que tu pouvais faire pareil avec Jimmy. De toute façon tu as des cours en amphi à la fac, non ? Personne ne fera attention à lui…

-Pourquoi j'ai Jimmy moi ? Pourquoi j'ai pas Eliot ?

Quitte à choisir il préférait encore prendre le plus âgé et le plus mature.

-Ne commence pas Harry ! Bon, je considère que tu es d'accord ? Oh, mon chéri c'est tellement gentils, tu es un ange.

Elle vint l'embrasser sur le front et repartit toute guillerette d'avoir réussit à caser ses fils quelque part pour la journée.

Il allait vraiment devoir se traîner Jimmy pendant toute la journée ? L'horreur.

Il sortit de son lit, en monde zombie et croisa Hector dans le couloir. Ils se regardèrent et compatirent. Ils étaient dans la même galère, sauf qu'Hector n'était pas à la fac et qu'il n'aurait qu'à laisser Eliot dans un coin de son bureau pendant qu'il travaillait sur je ne sais quel logiciel. Alors que lui, nan.

Il pénétra dans la chambre de son petit frère et sans attendre que ce dernier soit réveillé l'attrapa par la main et le sortit de son lit. Jimmy fut d'ailleurs bien surprit d'ouvrir les yeux devant un bol de chocolat chaud dans la cuisine. Harry le regardait bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

-Promet que tu feras tout ce que je t'ordonne de faire aujourd'hui, le menaça Harry.

Jimmy lui fit un grand sourire innocent avant de répondre que « ah, ah, ah, rêve ». De toute façon, il savait très bien que son grand frère n'avait pas le choix alors il s'en fichait. Il sentait qu'il allait adorer cette journée.

-Harry, je peux mettre ma cape Batman ? S'il te plaîîîîs !

Harry était définitivement de mauvaise humeur. En plus son frère était complètement naze en Batman, c'était Robin qui était roux. Jimmy donc regardait, émerveillé les bâtiments de la fac. Tout devait lui paraître tellement grand étant donné les locaux minables de l'école primaire où il allait…

-Tu sais ma maîtresse elle est partit en dépression, l'informa Jimmy en enfournant un chewing-gum dans sa bouche.

-Ben t'es gentils tu parles pas à mes profs alors.

-Tu peux m'acheter un chocolat chaud ! s'écria alors son frère alors qu'ils passaient devant une machine à café.

Pour éviter une crise de nerf, Harry obtempéra. Son âme le perdrait.

-Ben Harry qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ton frère ? Lui demanda Ron en arrivant à sa hauteur, fixant son nuisible avec une mine perplexe.

Ron était vraiment la première personne sensée qu'il croisait aujourd'hui. Il l'aurait presque embrassé.

-Rhooo, il est trop meugnon le bout de chou, gazouilla Hermione en se mettant à la hauteur de son frère.

-Fais gaffe il mord, l'avertit Harry.

Et pour illustrer ses paroles Jimmy claqua des dents dans le vide effrayant Hermione qui se releva.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il aime faire dans la vie le petit ? Continua Hermione dans le même ton, presque pas refroidi.

-Le mercredi je regarde l'assemblée nationale à la télévision et le dimanche la messe sur la trois.

-Nan franchement qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Lui redemanda Ron en se grattant le nez.

-Education nationale, marmonna Harry pour seule réponse. On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ?

-Premièrement, philosophie avec M. Pendu, récita Hermione, d'ailleurs on ferait bien d'y aller…

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'amphi concerné, et Harry fit mine ne de pas entendre le hurlement de son frère lorsque celui-ci se brûla avec son chocolat. Hermione lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard outré. Nan mais c'était pas finit ? Déjà qu'il avait accepté (été obligé) de s'occuper de lui… !

-C'est quoi la philosophie ? lui demanda alors Jimmy en se hissant sur un des sièges.

-C'est pour les gens qui essayent de réfléchir sur ce qui arrive aux moustiques une fois qu'ils sont morts, entre autre.

-Ils sont pas réduits à néant quand ils sont morts ?

-Si mais pas pour tous les philosophes…

Jimmy se gratta alors la tête, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ?

-De toute façon on s'en fout, soupira Harry, c'est que des moustiques.

L'explication dut convenir à Jimmy car il se terra dans son coin pour dessiner sur des feuilles recyclable que lui avait fournit Harry. Pour l'instant la situation était sous contrôle.

-Et qui peut me dire comment s'intitule l'œuvre romanesque majeure de Benjamin Constant ? Soit dit en passant l'un des précurseurs du romantisme dans la littérature…

Personne ne leva la main. Harry savait la réponse, mais pour y répondre encore aurait-il fallut qu'il écoute la question. Jimmy jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, à moitié endormi sur la table et leva une main hésitante.

Mr Pendu parût un instant déstabilisé en voyant un si jeune garçon présent à son cours et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Oui mon garçon ? Vous vous êtes perdus ?

-Heu ben non, je voulais juste répondre à la question…

-A la question ? L'interrogea le professeur.

Jimmy se demanda un court moment si son professeur était un imbécile…où peut-être qu'il était atteint du syndrome d'Alzheimer ? Il avait lu que c'était une maladie relativement courante chez les personnes âgées.

-Ben oui, sur le roman de Benjamin Constant, son livre tout ça ben c'est _Adolphe_, s'énerva-t-il.

Pour une fois qu'on lui posait pas une question débile comme le nom de la capitale de la France et qu'il était content de répondre on allait pas lui gâcher son plaisir !

-Mais…mais oui c'est ça, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là mon garçon ?

Hermione donna un coup dans l'estomac d'Harry et celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Il comprit rapidement la situation en voyant l'air effronté de son frère et celui exorbité de son cher professeur de philosophie.

-Heu Mr, c'est mon frère en fait, c'est à cause de vos collègue de maternelle et de primaire, ils font grève aujourd'hui alors ma mère, qui ne travaille pas mais qui est une mère indigne, m'a demandé de le garder. Je suis désolé qu'il ait perturbé votre cours, si vous voulez on peut sortir pour que je lui tape dessus ? Enchaîna-t-il presque sans respirer.

Il s'ennuyait tellement ici, si Jimmy pouvait lui servir d'excuse pour qu'il aille se la couler douce sur une des pelouses de la fac, il était pas contre.

-Non ça ira Mr Potter, il n'y a pas de problème.

Ha bon, dommage.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours de Mr Pendu, deux heures plus tard, Harry engagea une partie de cache-cache avec Jimmy. Ils avaient une demi-heure de pause, autant en profiter.

-Bon alors je répète, dit Harry, on a le droit d'aller de là à là et jusqu'aux escaliers, l'étage est interdit. Pas non plus le droit de sortir. S'il y a des salles de classes ouvertes dans le périmètre indiquée tu peux rentrer dedans, sauf s'il y a un cours. C'est ok ?

-Ouais, répondit Jimmy en mâchant son chewing-gum. C'est qui qui compte ?

-Je peux jouer ? Intervint Seamus, les yeux étrangement rouges.

-Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Bon, je compte jusqu'à 50 et je vous cherche. Dès que je vous touche vous avez perdu et c'est le premier que je touche qui comptera.

-Mais on fait pas un cache-cache délivrance ? Demanda Jimmy.

-Nan, on fait comme j'ai dis !

Sur ce il se retourna vers le mur le plus proche, commençant à compter dans sa tête. Hermione et Ron qui s'était assit à une table haute dans le hall pour boire leur café les regardait avec un mélange de perplexité et d'amusement.

-…48, 49, 50 !!

Harry se retourna donc passant la pièce au peigne fin. Il les trouverait tous et une fois que ce serait fait il deviendrait le maître du mooonde. Il chercha au moins cinq minutes avant de repérer des cheveux roux derrière une plante verte, très discrètement il s'élança vers son frère en criant et Jimmy dès qu'il se sentit repéré se mit à son tour à courir en poussant des hurlements. Et en plus il courait vite le saligaud. Le spectacle, étrangement, semblait intéresser de plus en plus Ron et Hermione mais malgré les injonctions d'Harry pour qu'ils viennent participer, ils restèrent coller à leur chaise. Il finit par attraper son frère par le col, le forçant à s'asseoir à côté de ladite plante verte mais ne retrouva jamais Seamus…

Ce qui n'inquiéta personne d'ailleurs.

Draco s'approcha de la machine à café de la salle des profs. A l'extérieur il était impeccable, ses vêtements n'avaient jamais été moins froissés, ses cheveux si bien coiffé et l'air vif et frais qu'il arborait lui confiait cet air de confiance en lui éternel. Pourtant à l'intérieur il était à deux doigts de la crise de nerf. Tout d'abord il avait passé une nuit horrible à cause d'un certain étudiant aux yeux verts trop doué pour son bien, ensuite ce matin il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus de lait dans le frigo ni de croquette dans le placard ce qui l'avait définitivement mit de mauvaise humeur puisque Clytemnestre (sa chatte) avait miaulé pendant une demi heure toute sa rage contre lui. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi diable il s'était encombré d'un animal… et depuis il n'avait jamais réussit à la revendre, le grand malheur de sa vie.

C'est pourquoi, vu la conjoncture actuelle, il était plus que temps qu'il ait sa dose de caféine. Surtout pour ses collègues à vrai dire, déjà qu'habituellement il n'était pas du genre sociable, alors après une nuit blanche on pouvait aisément le qualifier d'exécrable.

Avant qu'il n'ait atteint la machine si chère à son cœur, on lui colla une feuille sous le nez manquant de l'éborgner. Lydie bien sur. Son acharnement à devenir ce qui se rapproche le plus du terme « ami » le laissait perplexe.

-Draco ! Je suis heureuse de tomber sur toi tu ne peux pas savoir !

Oh si, il en avait une vague idée.

-Est-ce que tu as lu cette horreur ?

Elle désigna la feuille qu'elle tenait dans les mains d'un air dégouté avant de partir dans un monologue endiablé contre les décisions « arbitraire, ridicule et absurde » de l'état en ce qui concernait l'aménagement futur des universités avant que Draco ne la coupe d'une voix froide :

-Je me fiche de tes convictions politiques Lydie, j'aimerais simplement que tu te décales afin que je puisse atteindre la seule chose digne d'intérêt dans cette pièce.

Lydie se retourna d'un geste brusque, risquant témérairement le torticolis à la recherche d'une rivale potentielle.

-Je parle de la machine à café, précisa Draco d'une voix lasse.

Lydie se décala donc en pouffant, riant de sa propre stupidité. Au moins avait-elle conscience de sa bêtise. Il avait entendu quelque part que la lucidité était déjà un pas vers la guérison… il espérait que celle de sa collègue ne tarderait pas trop. Les diplômes pour devenir professeur d'espagnol ne devaient pas être bien difficiles à obtenir en tout cas.

Il put donc enfin se repaître de café, mais jugea plus prudent de se freiner lorsqu'il arriva à son troisième gobelet. Il n'était pas accro, non, rien à voir. Déjà plus réveillé il se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers sa salle de classe, quittant Lydie alors qu'elle lui racontait une anecdote tout à fait inintéressante. Enfin, qu'il supposait inintéressante puisqu'il n'avait aucunement prit la peine de l'écouter.

-Rangez vos affaires, déposez vos sacs sur l'estrade, sortez une feuille et un crayon, je ne veux voir rien d'autre sur les tables, annonça-t-il en guise de bonjour à ses élèves qui tirèrent immédiatement une tête de trois pieds de long.

Rhaaa… quoi de mieux pour enfin le mettre de bonne humeur qu'une sympathique petite interro lancée inopinément ?

Ron tendit son téléphone portable à Harry.

-J'ai ton jumeau sur la une…, l'informa-t-il.

-Sur la une ?

-Ouais nan… c'est une manière de parler quoi, pour que ça le fasse.

-Ah.

Il s'empara donc du téléphone. Qu'est-ce qu'Hector pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

-Oui Hector, c'est Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?... Ben je…oui, oui pourquoi pas…mais tu…ah bon d'accord, ben écoute si ça t'arrange… nan pour mes devoirs c'est pas la peine, Jimmy doit déjà s'en charger pendant un mois…oui les affaires marchent…hum on verra ça plus tard, d'accord ?...Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Il coupa la conversation, rendant son cellulaire à Ron.

-…je récupère Eliott ce midi.

-Tu te fais vraiment entuber, crut bon de faire remarquer son supposé ami.

-Mais je pourrais demander ce que je veux à Hector en échange, si c'est pas du marché ça…

-Ouais ben j'attends de voir.

Le reste des cours de la matinée se déroulèrent plutôt tranquillement puisque le baillons qu'avait confectionné Harry pour son frère tenait plutôt bien la longueur. Mais c'était pour le bien de son petit frère, celui-ci le remercierait plus tard.

-Bon, je vous laisse compagnons, j'ai un autre nuisible à récupérer.

Attrapant son frère par la manche, il se rendit d'ailleurs compte à cette occasion que son frère se rapprochait énormément de ce boulet que l'on voit généralement au pied des Daltons dans la célèbre BD, il se dirigea vers le hall principal. Il eut tôt fait d'apercevoir Hector et Eliott, le premier, assit par terre, était complètement absorbé par son ordinateur portable et le second, lui aussi assit par terre, était absorbé par un livre. Ils auraient pu avoir l'air tout à fait normal s'ils n'avaient pas choisit de s'asseoir en plein milieu du hall mais sur un côté.

Jimmy, à qui il avait retiré son baillons un peu plus tôt, se précipita sur ses frères en hurlant, ne perturbant ceux-ci aucunement. Jimmy se demanda même un instant s'il n'était pas devenu invisible, mais les regards hallucinés des autres étudiants le rassura.

-On mange où ? Demanda Hector une fois qu'Harry fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

-…

-J'ai faim, renchérit Jimmy.

-Mais vous avez de l'argent ?

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Eliott, c'était toujours à lui que Lily confiait des responsabilités. Eliott ne répondit rien et sans lâcher son livre sortit un billet de vingt euros de sa poche.

-Bon et bien on a qu'à aller…

Harry réfléchit cinq secondes puis pointa le doigt vers une direction plus ou moins lointaine.

-Là-bas ils vendent des sandwichs.

Ils le suivirent tous, de toute façon ses frères n'étaient que des ventres.

-Nous à la cantine on mange que des trucs dégueu, la dernière fois il y avait même de la langue de bœuf et la cantinière elle m'a forcé à en manger alors que je voulais pas et même que c'était trop dégueu et leur fromage il pue, et leur pomme de terre on dirait du carton et leur dessert il sent le pipi et…

-Oui je crois qu'on a comprit l'idée Jimmy, le coupa Hector.

Ils récupérèrent tous à manger et allèrent s'asseoir sur le bord d'une fontaine un peu plus loin pour manger tranquillement. Très mauvaise idée, Harry se demanda même comme il avait pu être aussi bête. Jimmy se retrouva bien vite dans l'eau entraînant Eliott qui pesta pendant une demi-heure. Ca allait être cool pour eux s'ils devaient passer la journée complètement trempé. Bah de toute façon il s'en fichait, lui il était bien au sec et de toute façon… Jimmy attrapa Harry par le col et le fit basculer la tête la première dans l'eau.

-Dur, fit remarquer Hector en s'éloignant tout de même.

Peut être qu'il était vraiment maudit pensa finalement Harry avant de replonger la tête sous l'eau de désespoir.

-Harry ! Harry !

Une sorte de grand légume roux s'avançait à une allure dangereuse vers lui et Harry l'évita de justesse. Le légume alla donc se manger le mur un peu plus loin derrière lui dans un bruit plutôt sonore. Ron se retourna vers lui en se frottant la tête avec un air perdu.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? L'encouragea Harry.

-Heu…Harry, mec, t'es trempé.

-En effet, répondit ce dernier avec patience.

-Harry ! Les résultats sont affichés !

Ah… tout ça pour ça… quelle déception, il avait pensé pendant un instant que quelque chose de vraiment cool était arrivé, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

-Ah super, merci Ron.

-Mais Harry ! Tu te rends pas compte ! Avec Hermione on a regardé tes notes et…

Ron risquait l'apoplexie dans son état, et Harry un peu inquiet pour sa santé, c'était son meilleur ami tout de même, alla lui tapoter le dos.

-Respire un peu Ron, ça va aller. Expiiiration, inspiiiration.

-Mais Harry tes notes ! C'est…on a jamais vu ça, c'est…

Alors c'était ça, il avait eu des bonnes notes. Il ricana, sous le regard perdu de Ron, au moins il pourrait clouer le bec de son beau blond maintenant. Comme quoi le travail ça payait… juste après s'être fait cette réflexion, il partit d'un fou rire.

-Et Harry, tu dois passer voir le directeur du département le plus tôt possible…

Alors là, le fou rire d'Harry partir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Comment ça il devait aller voir l'autre cafard ? Il pouvait pas le laisser tranquille maintenant qu'il avait réussit ses partiels. Nan mais dans quel monde on vivait, c'était pas possible ça.

C'est à ce moment là que Draco Malfoy fit son apparition. Les notes du jeune Harry Potter avait fait couler beaucoup de salive ce matin en salle des profs et il désirait lui parler. Il fut plus que surprit en le trouvant en compagnie de son clone sans lunette et de deux jeunes enfants, trop jeune pour suivre des cours à la fac, mais il ne laisse bien sur rien paraître de son étonnement.

-Harry, je peux vous parler s'il vous plais ?

Harry lui fit un sourire goguenard qu'il fit mine de ne pas voir.

-Bien sur professeur, susurra-t-il en s'éloignant de ses frères.

-C'est ton jumeau ? Demanda Draco étonné une fois qu'ils furent isolés.

-Oui, soupira Harry.

-Et ce sont tes frères … ?

-Et oui, soupira-t-il encore une fois.

-Je… je ne savais pas que tu avais une famille si nombreuse…

-J'ai deux autres frères et une sœur, rajouta-t-il. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu voulais me voir ?

-Non, effectivement. C'est à cause de tes résultats, ils sont très impressionnants.

-Je te l'avais dit que je réussirais, non ?

Draco le foudroya du regard.

-Tu sais avec des notes pareilles, tu serais accepté dans n'importe quelle université prestigieuse, tu serais même accepté dans la meilleure université des Etats-Unis et tu n'aurais absolument rien à payer, je peux t'assurer que tu aurais une bourse.

-Draco, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Ecoute, je sais que j'y suis allé un peu trop fort ce semestre, la prochaine fois je ferais en sorte d'avoir simplement des notes acceptables, mais je ne veux être envoyé nulle part, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Je ne comprends pas Harry, des gens tueraient pour avoir ce que tu as…

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Draco… s'il te plais.

Draco se tut donc. Même s'il ressentait une certaine incompréhension face à l'implacabilité d'Harry.

-Tes parents son au courant de tes capacités ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Je…je ne sais pas, on a toujours été un peu comme ça dans la famille… mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir tout un tas de problèmes, qu'on me parle d'universités prestigieuses ou autres.

Draco laissa tomber, tout du moins pour le moment. Il avait l'impression qu'Harry resterait toujours une énigme pout lui.

-Tu viens dormir à la maison ce soir ? Finit-il par demander.

-J'aimerais beaucoup oui.

Il fallait qu'il parle un peu, ils avaient des choses à se dire. En commençant par savoir de quelle manière ils allaient gérer leur relation.

Le reste de la journée, Harry la traversa dans le brouillard le plus complet, d'abord il dut garder ses vêtements mouillés, ensuite tous les profs qu'il croisait lui jetait des regards entre la crainte et l'admiration ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Mais de tout était de sa faute, il n'aurait pas du faire son malin.

Lucius Malfoy laissa éclater sa rage en serrant dans sa main une boule en plastique contre le stress. Tous les micros qu'il avait réussit à planquer chez les Potter, par le biais d'une agence ultra performante avait été arrachés. Tous ! Jusqu'au dernier. Il craignait à présent avoir à faire à la MAFIA. Mais dans quoi c'était donc embarqué Draco ? Et il ne pouvait même pas le prévenir sans être obligé d'avouer qu'il l'espionnait.

-Lucius ton bain est prêt, l'avertit sa femme de la salle de bain.

Le canard en plastique qui s'y trouvait fut bientôt réduit en charpie.

FIN du chapitre.

Oui je sais, vous pouvez crier à l'arnaque. Hector n'est pas mort. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vraiment bof ne vous incitera pas à ne plus jamais venir lire. J'essayerai de faire plus avancer les choses dans le prochain chapitre. Je vous aime quand même.

…

Okay, j'avoue tout, j'ai eu mes partiels, je sais que je devrais être heureuse mais à chaque fois ça me déprime. Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre.


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Canard En Plastique

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Humour, Univers Alternatif

Avertissement : Ben y a deux hommes y vont tomber amoureux et peut être même y vont s'embrasser tout ça, alors fais gaffe.

Remerciement : Moi même, avec tout mon amour.

Note : Je m'excuse pas pour le retard hein, trop la flemme et puis en plus ça servirait à rien à part vous donnez l'impression que vous êtes importants. Mais nan je rigole, vous êtes importants (j'ai pas trop envie de perdre mes lecteurs j'avoue)

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Andy : Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, c'toujours un plaisir de recevoir ce genre de review. Et ça me plaît aussi que ton persos préféré soit James, les lecteurs le voit souvent comme un personnage d'arrière plan, ce qu'il est un peu c'est vrai, mais pas que. Et puis franchement je l'aime bien aussi James, il me fait pas mal penser à mon père. Et moi j'aime mon papa d'abord. Bonne lecture !

Choupi : Hello Hello, thank for your review and all, happy that my fic soit ever at your goût. I don't crois, in fact, that Draco know in quoi he embarque it. Rha ça m'saoul j'arrête mon délire, heureuse de continuer àlire tes review au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de cette fic, lectrice fidèle! Et bonne lecture.

Patipata : Arf, ton pseudo me fait trop rire, et j'aime bien les gens qui me font rire dans l'ensemble. Je compatis aussi à la souffrance du canard en plastique, c'pas un métier facile et on a pas toujours une fin heureuse…c'est la vie. A très bientôt !

Endless : Merci de ta review, heureuse qu'Harry te fasse te sentir moins seule, pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose celui. J'espère que tu repasseras par ici en tout cas !

Flore Jade : Contente que tu m'aies laissé une review ! A bientôt pour la suite.

Elo : Réponse à ta question sur l'étrangeté de la réaction d'Harry dans le chapitre suivant. En tout cas merci de m'avoir laissé une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et aussi, surtout, merci de tes compliments. A très bientôt, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Angelus : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review (assez longue qui plus est, ce genre de review me met toujours étrangement de bonne humeur). Au fait, on me reproche pas mal dans les reviews de pas faire de lemon, donc j'en ai fais un pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira (toi qui voulait une scène détaillée du « Tu viens dormir chez moi ? »). Bon, en tout cas j'espère que ta main t'obligera toujours à venir cliquer sur la fic, parce que franchement, je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'l'aime bien moi ta main. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt « for new adventures ! »

Cacilie Blaas : Mais ma chère Blaas, c'est tellement drôle d'être cruelle et mesquine… et puis entre nous, je brosse les littéraires dans le sens du poil mais ils ne sont pas mieux que les scientifiques. En fait, tous sont des imbéciles, mais ça je ne le dis pas trop en général dans mes notes de début de fics… je sais pas pourquoi …peut être pour avoir des review peut être ! Ahahah, vive l'hypocrisie (j'espère que les lecteurs lisent pas les réponses aux review en début de chapitre, sinon j'suis démasquèd). Breef, donc sache que je t'aime, même si tu as choisis la voie que tu as choisis. Dieu aime aussi ses brebis gâleuses. (naaan je déconne, aller reviens). En tout cas, j'suis contente d'avoir réussie à te racommoder (au moins un peu) avec les Harry-Draco, au moins j'aurais servit à quelque chose et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt,

DrackNight : Bien sur que je continue cette histoire, je ne vais pas les laisser filer sans les avoir fait encore un peu souffrir les Potter (héhé). J'espère que tu repasseras par ici et merci pour ta review !

Je suis vraiment contente que tu te sois décidée à lire ma fic et surtout qu'elle t'ait plu. En plus pour moi c'est tout bénèf' puisque ça me fait une review en plus et comme je kiffe les reviw ben… ouais c'est cool quoi. Le plus mieux pour moi c'est que ma fic te fasse rire, parce que vu qu'elle est classé dans « humour » j'aurais pas l'air bête sinon. Ca me fait penser à une phrase de mon film préféré 37°2 Le matin « Un vendeur de piano qui vend pas de piano…l'angoisse et l'absurdité sont les deux mamelles du monde ». Hey quand même tu es la seule à savoir quel est mon film préféré, ça veut dire quelque chose ça… ou pas j'en sais rien (mais en fait non, vu que t'as publié anonymement et que tout le monde peut lire cette réponse…). Qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent pas vivre de nos jours les parents en voyant leur enfant se marrer comme des débiles devant leurs pauvres ordis, j'en sais quelque chose moi aussi, et j'ai même des lecteurs qui se sont plains que leurs parents voulaient les interner à cause de moi. Mais moi j'm'en fiche qu'ils se fassent interner je leur ai répondu et ils étaient pas content mais ils ont continués à me laisser des review donc j'm'en fiche. Désolée pour Saez… mais tu verras un jour tu n'aimeras plus et tu te diras que j'avais raison (sourire pédant). Bonne lecture, j'espère que la suite te fera tout autant rire, à bientôt !

Scam : Merci de m'avoir laissé une review, et pour le lemon, le nouveau chapitre devrait te satisfaire amplement =) Bonne lecture !

MissTako-chan : Déjà merci énormément d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser autant de review, ça m'a vraiment, vraiment fait plaisir. Par contre je te préviens si tu n'aimes pas trop les lemons j'en ai fais un dans le prochain chapitre (beaucoup de lecteurs me le demandait) et du coup tu pourras essayer de le sauter lorsque tu le repéras ! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plairas tout autant et que tu reviendras me laisser une review ! Bonne lecture.

_**Publicité**__ : (c'est la première fois que j'en fais quand même !) Nous avons décidé avec une amie de publier une histoire que nous écrivons sur fiction press dont le titre est __**Felix Culpa**__._

_**Résumé**__ : __Sortie tout droit de leurs imaginations perverties, The Jaque's Queen sont impatientes de vous présenter leurs délires sadiques. Une histoire d'amour (keufkeuf) entre un ange et un démon. Du classique nous direz-vous ? Et bien venez donc vous abîmer les yeux sur ce texte d'apparence innocente, vous nous en direz des nouvelles… (__**M (mérité), scènes de sexe, violence, trash progressif, viol. Vous voilà prévenus**__**.)**_

_**Lien sur mon profil !**_

**Chapitre 9** : « Ca faisait une semaine que j'avais rencontré Betty et ont baisait toutes les nuits. Ils avaient annoncé des orages pour le soir ».

-Et là j'ai pris cette espèce de truc dans ma main et tu vois ça a été plus fort que moi, je pouvais vraiment pas m'en empêcher. Je dirais que c'était un peu comme une sorte d'instinct de survie…

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment donné des explications d'Harry que la voix de Kathaline retentit comme une douce sirène à travers toute la maison. Harry se sentit un encore un peu plus obligé de se justifier auprès de Rambo :

-Et puis ils étaient si moches ses bibelots, c'était presque comme une atteinte à la pudeur de garder des objets pareils. Je lui ai rendu service au final. Bon, ok, elle s'en rendra peut être pas compte tout de suite, mais un jour elle verra que c'était pour son bien et elle me remerciera.

Rambo acquiesça avec chaleur ce qui soulagea légèrement la culpabilité d'Harry. Il avait eu besoin de se défouler après les cours, après cette journée si fatigante et il n'avait pas trouvé meilleur moyen que de faire voler quelques trucs moches à Kathaline du haut de l'escalier jusqu'en bas. Et puis comme ça il avait pu expérimenter leur pénétration spécifique dans l'air. C'était tout bénef' cette histoire.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Kathaline pénétra dans le salon, depuis la remise de son mémoire quelques jours auparavant elle errait dans la maison comme une âme en peine attendant les résultats. Et elle était d'une humeur particulièrement exécrable… enfin encore plus exécrable que d'habitude.

-Ne m'ignore pas !! Hurla-t-elle à l'intention d'Harry qui lisait tranquillement un bouquin dans un fauteuil.

Ce dernier releva vers sa sœur deux yeux, un surprit d'avoir été tiré de son roman de cette manière et l'autre inquiet de la santé mentale de sa sœur.

-Fais pas genre ! Hurla-t-elle encore une fois, excédée de voir Harry faire l'innocent.

Elle ressortit de la pièce aussi sec. Heureusement que tout le monde était convaincu de l'intégrité de sa sœur, parce qu'Harry s'il ne la connaissait pas l'aurait fait interner sans le moindre scrupule. D'ailleurs même en la connaissant il la ferait interner sans le moindre scrupule…malheureusement elle était protégée par des forces supérieures.

Lily et James quoi.

Tiens, Eliot avait laissé traîné sa carte de bus sur la commode du salon… Harry jeta un œil à gauche et à droite avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe derrière le meuble. Hophophop, ni vu ni connut, le crime parfait.

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau de son directeur d'étude la mort dans l'âme. Il en était presque à laisser des traces sur les murs avec ses ongles tellement il répugnait à y aller. Presque, parce qu'il n'était pas une fille, il n'avait pas ongle.

Il frappa au bureau de M. Boulevard espérant plus que de mesure qu'il ne soit pas là, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

-Bonjour M. Potter, l'accueillit-il avec bonhomie.

C'était d'ailleurs assez effrayant à voir. Le sourire crispé de Boulevard démontrait très clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de sourire et qu'il fournissait là un effort quasi surhumain.

-Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là !

Harry décida de jouer la carte de l'ignorance. Peut être que s'il faisait preuve d'une stupidité exacerbée on le laisserait tranquille.

-Dégradation de monument historique ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Ca y est, Boulevard commençait déjà à suer, ce serait peut être vite expédié finalement.

-Ben oui… c'est parce qu'on s'est baigné dans la fontaine hier non ? J'ai vérifié après et la fontaine est bien classé monument historique… mais pour ma défense c'est mon frère qui m'a poussé dedans et puis il n'y a pas de plaquette qui précise baignade interdite… d'ailleurs est-ce que vous savez que selon la loi vous êtes en infraction ?

-…mais il n'y a que dix centimètres d'eau…

-Piètre défense, continua Harry impitoyable, on peut se noyer dans dix centimètre d'eau, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas s'y baigner. Je ne vous dénoncerais pas aux autorités, je ne suis pas un délateur, mais je tenais quand même à vous en informer.

-Je…merci.

Harry offrit son plus beau sourire à l'homme qui se liquéfiait littéralement devant lui.

-Mais M. Potter, je ne vous ai pas convié dans mon bureau pour parler de cet…incident.

-Pourquoi alors ? Demanda Harry avec un air qui se voulait le plus stupide possible ce qui n'était pas difficile pour lui, il avait juste à reproduire la tête quotidienne de Roméo.

-Et bien… M. Potter ! Pour parler de vos notes bien évidemment !

Voilà que le dirlo reprenait du poil de la bête. Pas bon pour les affaires ça, pas bon du tout.

-Mes notes ?

-M. Potter vous êtes le seul étudiant depuis que j'enseigne ici à avoir atteint un tel niveau d'excellence. Et dans toutes vos matières qui plus est. Vous comprenez que cela nous laisse perplexe. Et c'est pourquoi nous nous sommes demandé comment il se faisait que vous vous retrouviez dans notre établissement. Je me suis d'ailleurs longuement posé la question…

Mauvais, mauvais.

-Et pour essayer de comprendre votre parcours, j'ai demandé à ce que votre ancien lycée m'envoie une copie de votre dossier. Vous comprenez, si vos notes étaient aussi bonnes lors de vos années lycée qu'à présent nous nous serions posé à raison la question de savoir pourquoi vos enseignants ne vous avaient pas réorienté dans une école plus appropriée.

Blablablabla, lalalala.

-Or, j'ai pu constater avec grande surprise que vos notes, sans être médiocre, avaient été moyenne durant toute votre scolarité à Hemingway school. Je me suis alors dis que, peut être, vous aviez trouvé le moyen de tricher lors de vos épreuves. Mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas persévéré longtemps sur cette piste car même si vous aviez eu à votre disposition de nombreuses sources d'informations, ou même les sujets à l'avance, votre performance, selon les professeurs, n'en reste pas moins remarquable.

La cravate Lucky Luck de Boulevard était vraiment affreuse.

-C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de remonter encore plus loin dans votre parcours scolaire. Et Honnêtement il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Des notes correctes sans pour autant être assez bonne pour attirer l'attention. Enfin ceci seulement à partir de votre quatrième. Il semblerait que cette année là vous ayez effectué un virage des plus importants dans votre façon d'étudier puisque jusqu'alors vos notes étaient impressionnantes. Trop impressionnantes en vérité pour un élève de votre âge. J'en ai tiré exactement deux conclusions M. Potter…

Parce qu'il savait faire preuve d'un esprit de déduction en plus ? Trop fort.

-La première, élève surdoué depuis votre inscription à l'école, vous êtes soudainement devenu stupide en quatrième avant de retrouver votre intelligence cette année….

A ce moment donné de la discussion, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

-Je crois que vous faites une confusion, _professeur_, l'intelligence et la capacité d'apprendre et de retenir des informations sont deux choses parfaitement distinctes, grinça-t-il.

-Impressionnante capacité d'enregistrement d'informations cependant M. Potter, si j'en crois votre maîtresse de primaire. A huit ans vous récitiez par cœur vos manuels…

-Des manuels d'enfants monsieur ! Il n'y rien là d'impressionnant enfin … !

-A l'envers M. Potter, vous les récitiez à l'envers.

C'est marrant il se souvenait pas de cet épisode… qu'est-ce qu'on est con quand on est gamin.

-Et quelle est donc votre deuxième conclusion ? Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'agressivité dans la voix.

-Vous avez fait semblant…pendant toutes ces années vous avez fait semblant d'être un élève qui se fond dans la masse alors qu'il n'en était rien.

-Apparemment quelqu'un a merdé quelque part pour que vous ne vous rendiez compte de cela que maintenant…, souligna-t-il méchamment.

-Et c'est tout à fait regrettable.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant de longues secondes, attendant que l'autre craque.

-Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, finit par dire Boulevard pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à quoique ce soit.

-Je voudrais vraiment comprendre…

-On n'a pas toujours tout ce que l'on veut dans la vie.

-Vos talents de rhétoricien n'impressionnent personne ici !

-C'est étrange j'avais cru comprendre que c'était justement la raison de ma présence.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'utilisez pas toutes vos capacités dans un endroit qui serait adapté ? Vos connaissances pourraient sans doute aider…

-Je ne désire aider personne.

-C'est assez égoïste de votre part…

-Je vous demande pardon ? Faillit s'étouffer Harry. C'est égoïste de ma part de refuser que l'on me prenne pour une souris de laboratoire, c'est égoïste de refuser de passer des heures à travailler sur des bouquins dont je n'ai strictement rien à faire ? C'est égoïste de vouloir mener une vie la plus normale possible sans que l'on vienne m'emmerder avec mes putains de capacités à la con ! Vous savez quoi, je suis amplement satisfait de la vie que je mène et je ne risque pas d'en changer sous prétexte qu'il est égoïste de ma part de refuser d'aider je ne sais qui pour faire des recherches sur je ne sais quoi. Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer comme ça, mais non je ne serais pas le nouvel Einstein ou un Rimbaud moderne, d'ailleurs vous savez quoi ? La poésie ça me gonfle. Et si je ne veux pas être comme eux, « aider » comme ils ont pu aider, et encore on pourrait remettre en question l'héritage qu'ils nous ont laissé, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Alors oui, c'est peut être égoïste, mais pour ce que j'en ai à faire !

Sur cette tirade il se leva et quitta la pièce claquant la porte derrière lui, ignorant l'injonction de M. Boulevard « Revenez monsieur Potter, nous n'avons pas finit de discuter ! », va discuter avec ta grand-mère connard, enfin si elle est pas morte quoi. Il n'aurait pas du s'énerver comme ça, c'était ridicule et ça ne servait à rien. Mais sur le coup, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Dans le couloir un élève le regardait avec de grands yeux, il avait visiblement entendu des extraits de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Boulevard. Il lui adressa un grand sourire, essayant de paraître le plus calme possible. Les gens avaient du mal généralement à comprendre les gens lunatiques. Même des fois ça leur faisait peur !

BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla

Harry ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de décider d'aller chez Draco. Il fallait bien qu'avoir un petit copain est au moins un avantage, sinon quel intérêt ? Et l'avantage c'était de pouvoir passer des nuits tranquilles loin de sa famille de dingues. Il frappa assez longtemps avant de se rendre à l'évidence, Draco n'était pas chez lui.

-Tiens Harry, fit une voix derrière son dos, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Ouais génial, il avait besoin de réconfort et voilà se son « petit copain » se mettait à faire du sarcasme. Il s'adossa contre le mur de la maison pendant que le blond cherchait ses clés.

-T'es de mauvaises humeur ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il un peu étonné.

-Peut être que je n'ai simplement pas envie de me coltiner un étudiant immature ce soir, répondit son « prof » en pénétrant dans la maison.

Harry hésita avant de le suivre. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu mettre Draco en colère…

-J'ai fais quelque chose de … mal ?

-Non rien, grinça Draco en rangeant des courses dans un placard, oublie ça.

-Arrête, dis-moi simplement ce qui se passe.

-Lâche-moi d'accord ? Je t'ai dis d'oublier ça.

Pourquoi Draco était-il comme ça ce soir, ça l'inquiétait. Ils avaient déjà eu une période de froid –et quelle période !- mais c'était parce qu'il était son étudiant et il pensait que Draco était passé outre.

-Je comprends rien là Draco, si y a un problème dis le moi et point barre, merde !

-Ca te tuerais d'être un peu honnête avec moi ? Parce que si on y regarde bien t'arrêtes pas de me mentir depuis qu'on se connaît et je vois difficilement comment on pourrait bâtir une relation sur de telles bases …

-C'est à cause des mes notes c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix très calme.

-A cause de tes notes, de ta froideur parfois, de ton indifférence…on dirait que tout te laisse de marbre.

-Et bien ce n'est pas le cas.

-C'est l'impression que j'ai en tout cas.

Harry soupira.

-Ecoute Draco, il faut que tu me laisses du temps, c'est une situation nouvelle pour moi…

-Et Tristan qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Tu t'es renseigné sur lui ! S'exclama Harry.

-Bien sur que je me suis renseigné sur lui qu'est-ce que tu crois, vous sortiez ensemble.

-Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait par nécessité.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Parce que j'étais jaloux naturellement.

Harry le regarda longuement. Draco était vraiment magnifiques, des mèches de cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant les yeux et une prestance incroyable se dégageait de lui. C'était aussi ce qui avait attiré Harry au départ, ça et son air dédaigneux pour tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Enfin en ce moment, c'était plus à un regard furieux qu'il avait à faire.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry, le prévint Draco presque menaçant.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous sommes en train d'avoir une discussion sérieuse.

-Tu ne trouves pas que nous avons assez parlé ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton légèrement suggestif.

Il s'approcha de Draco qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le blond avait gardé cette distance de « sécurité » entre eux, il voulait parler sérieusement. Mais tout d'un coup, Harry avait des idées bien plus attrayantes que de parler.

-Espèce de sale petit aguicheur, murmura Draco à son oreille lorsque Harry fut assez proche de lui.

-Vieux pervers, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé, avant de se faire plaquer contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Harry sentit distinctement l'excitation de Draco se presser contre lui et retint un gémissement. Il ne s'était encore presque pas touchés et Draco était déjà excité !

-Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Celui-ci se contenta de passer ses bras autours de la nuque de Draco, se pressant un peu plus contre lui et Draco en profita pour passer une main dans sa chevelure puis lui tira légèrement la tête en arrière avant d'ajouter :

-C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici… pour que je te baise.

-C'est certainement pas pour m'engueuler avec toi en tout cas, réussit à articuler Harry.

Tenant fermement Harry contre lui, il vint lui lécher la mâchoire remontant jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis, sans laisser aucunement l'occasion à Harry de se défaire de son étreinte il lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure arrachant un cri rauque à son étudiant qui tenta de se dégager de son étreinte sans succès. Draco était plus fort que lui et le tenait de telle manière qu'il puisse à peine bouger la tête.

-Lâche-moi bordel ! Cria-t-il furieux.

Pour couper court aux injonctions d'Harry, Draco déboutonna le pantalon du brun et s'empara de son sexe pour le caresser fermement. Face à un tel traitement, Harry oublia presque instantanément la morsure qu'il venait d'avoir à la lèvre et qui s'était mise à saigner et il se mit à gémir bruyamment, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il se pressait contre la main de Draco avec ferveur et crut mourir de frustration en sentant le blond se détacher de lui. Mais Draco l'attrapa par la main pour le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait il était allongé sur le lit avec un Draco affamé au dessus de lui, sa bouche écrasée contre la sienne, leur langue jouant dans un ballet effréné.

Le baiser de Draco était clairement dominateur, il semblait vouloir dire à Harry qu'il était à lui et qu'il ne lui laissait absolument pas le choix d'une autre option. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, l'érection d'Harry commença à être douloureuse, recherchant la libération et Draco le retourna brutalement sur le ventre, venant plaquer tout son corps contre celui du brun. Son érection plaquée contre ses fesses, ne laissait aucun doute quant à la suite des évènements. Le tenant fermement plaqué contre le matelas, il lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser au moment même où il le pénétrait. Il étouffa alors contre sa bouche les halètements de plaisirs d'Harry, amorçant un mouvement plutôt lent, profitant de la moiteur de ce corps qu'il désirait tellement.

Harry se réveilla un peu plus tard, se dégageant de l'étreinte de Draco. Putain, il s'était vraiment fait baiser pour le coup. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et observa son reflet dans le miroir, la morsure de Draco était bien visible et il garderait certainement une marque pendant plusieurs jours. Il grinça des dents, Draco avait beau jouer au parfait petit ami, lui aussi était plus qu'inconstant, à le jeter et le reprendre sans cesse. Faut pas déconner, il n'était pas le seul en tort. Il retourna se coucher après s'être rafraîchit et son regard s'attarda longuement sur le corps entièrement dévoilé de Draco avant qu'il ne réussisse enfin à se rendormir.

Il quitta la maison assez tôt le lendemain matin, ne laissant aucuns mots à l'intention de Draco. De toute façon il avait cours avec lui aujourd'hui, il le croiserait surement dans un des couloirs.

-Harry, mon couillon ! Hurla Ron en l'apercevant quelques mètres plus loin.

-Tu me fais peur quand t'es comme ça, arrête, lui demanda Harry un peu effrayé en continuant à marcher.

-Fais pas ta pucelle, j'ai un truc de dingue à te raconter qui va te vriller le cerveau mon pote, déclara son ami ROUX avec un air mutin avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant la coupure verticale à l'extrémité des lèvres de son ami.

-Ah ouais, t'es sur ? Parce que moi j'pense que j'ai une info encore plus dingue que la tienne, rajouta Harry pour changer les idées de Ron.

Ron le regarda avec des yeux suspicieux. Harry détenait-il réellement ce genre d'information ou était-ce du bluff ?

-Ah ouais et c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Non toi commence.., répliqua Harry.

-Rha fais pas chier dis-moi, j'ai le droit de savoir en premier, tu vas peut être me gâcher mon potin.

-Bon, ok. Cette nuit je me suis fait baiser par notre prof de littérature.

Ron eut la mâchoire qui se décrocha à cette information.

-Beurk Harry c'est trop dégueu, pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça ?

-Pour te traumatiser évidemment. C'est tellement drôle de voir la tête que tu fais en ce moment, se moqua-t-il.

-Luna et Hector sortent ensemble, finit par lâcher Ron pour se venger.

Cette fois-ci ce fut à Harry d'avoir une tête d'ahurie.

-Mais ils s'aiment pas, dit-il très intelligemment après une profonde réflexion incrédule.

-Ben je sais pas trop mais faut croire que si.

-Mais comment tu le sais avant moi, c'est dégueulasse !

-C'est Luna qui l'a dit à Hermione qui me l'a dit pour que je te le dise.

-Trop cool, grogna Harry encore vexé que son frère ne lui ait pas dit directement. Bon alors qui gagne ?

-Ben moi quand même, ton info était pas si extraordinaire…'fin venant de toi je veux dire.

Il avait le droit d'être triste ? Lorsqu'ils croisèrent Luna un peu plus loin, il la détailla bizarrement, regard qu'elle ne manqua pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à son frère ?

-Je te l'avais dis Harry que je te préférais sans lunette, lui expliqua Luna.

La lumière se fit soudainement dans son esprit, voilà l'explication ! Luna sortait avec son frère uniquement parce qu'il était SA copie, mais sans lunette. En fait, dans le fond, c'était lui que Luna désirait ardemment. Bon, il la comprenait déjà bien mieux.

Après le midi, Harry sécha consciencieusement son cours du début d'après-midi pour aller faire une sieste sur l'herbe. Il trouvait que la sieste était vraiment quelque chose d'important trop ignorée de nos jours. En fait il aurait fallut organiser un certain laps de temps en plus du déjeuner pour pouvoir permettre au gens de faire la sieste et il aurait aussi fallut prévoir des chambres avec des lits pour ceux qui préféraient dormir sur un matelas. Ce n'était pas son cas, mais il préférait prévoir, pour les autres. Quand on était gosse on avait le droit à la sieste, c'était injuste que ce ne soit plus le cas en grandissant. Il dormit d'une traite jusqu'à ce que son portable vibre pour le prévenir que le cours de Draco allait commencer.

Ouais, il était sérieusement accroché pour se forcer à quitter l'herbe engageante et pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, mais c'était la vie. Ou un truc du genre.

Il allait entrer à l'intérieur de l'amphi, en retard bien évidemment, quand un corps se pressa dans son dos, le bloquant contre le mur à côté de la porte.

-Sympas d'être resté ce matin, siffla la voix de Draco.

-Désolé j'avais des trucs à faire, répondit Harry d'une voix innocente. T'as pas peur qu'on nous voit là ? J't'ai connu plus prudent.

-Tous le monde est en cours. Tu te venges parce que je t'ai mordu, c'est ça ?

-Non pas du tout, ce serait vraiment puéril de ma part, ironisa le brun, souriant en sentant le corps se tendre derrière lui.

-J'aurais pu te faire bien plus mal, honnêtement, répliqua le blond d'une voix contenue, tu es si faible, je fais de toi ce que je veux.

Harry serra les dents sous l'insulte à peine voilée.

-Tu veux pas que j't'en sois reconnaissant non plus ? Grinça-t-il alors qu'il commençait lentement à s'exaspérer d'être bloqué contre ce mur. Tu me lâches maintenant, on va pas se la jouer couple passionnel et destructeur t'es gentils.

Draco libéra Harry de sa poigne, le regard dur, le retournant vers lui.

-Ca y est t'exulte d'avoir eu le dernier mot ? Tu prends ton pied là hein ?

-Mon pied je le prenais hier soir quand tu me baisais, rectifia Harry le sourire aux lèvres. T'as pas cours là par hasard ?

Draco le traita de connard juste avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans l'amphi, le laissant seul dans le couloir. Bon, il allait peut être allé à la piscine au lieu d'aller en cours finalement.

Dans le manoir Malfoy, l'ambiance était plus glacée que jamais. Lucius dînait en compagnie de sa femme et remuait vaguement ses carottes râpées la mine boudeuse.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse mon ami ? Lui demanda sa femme au bout d'un moment non négligeable.

Elle avait été trop préoccupé par l'idée de sa pédicure à venir (elle changeait d'esthéticienne et craignait que la nouvelle passe le pinceau de manière vertical au lieu d'horizontal. La forme de ses doigts de pieds s'accommodait beaucoup mieux à des coups de pinceaux horizontales) pour avoir remarqué l'état de son mari.

-Votre fils fréquente un sans culotte de bas étage et je devrais me réjouir ? Demanda Lucius à sa femme en plantant brutalement sa fourchette dans son assiette. Comment pouvez vous restez aussi stoïque ?!

-Je vous en prie calmez vous, votre fils fréquente qui bon lui semble, répliqua Narcissa pas le moins du monde ému par l'éclat de son mari.

-Il va nous piller ! S'égosilla alors Lucius, sucer jusqu'à nos moindres ressources dès qu'il découvrira la teneur du compte en banque de notre fils !

Narcissa soupira de désagrément.

-Il lui faudrait beaucoup de volonté pour arriver à un tel exploit, souligna-t-elle indifférente. Même votre propre mère n'y ait pas arrivé.

Et pourtant feu la mère de Lucius avait été un vrai vampire du temps de son vivant.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, inconscient du drame familiale se déroulant dans le manoir Malfoy, Eliot, plus rouge qu'une cerise bien mûre s'apprêtait à piquer une crise de colère monumentale et toute la famille était en état d'alerte. Mais où avait pu bien passer cette carte de bus bordel de merde ?!

Fin.

_Aller, c'__partit for the reviewS. Go, go, go ! __(Et oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur Felix Culpa si le cœur vous en dit !)_


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Canard En Plastique

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Humour, Univers Alternatif

Avertissement : Ben y a deux hommes y vont tomber amoureux et peut être même y vont s'embrasser tout ça, alors fais gaffe.

Remerciement : Moi même, avec tout mon amour.

Note : J'me suis achetée des kinder country hier avec l'argent des courses de papa… et j'm'en veux même pas ! Bonne lecture.

Hocus : Hum... navrée pour les fautes d'orthographe, je dois avouer que je néglige parfois un peu la forme et que ça peut être le foutoir (c'parce que j'suis un génie, j'écris sous le coup de l'inspiration T_T). Promis la prochaine fois j'essaye de faire attention, mais jt'avouerais que sans bêta c'pas toujours très facile ^^

Bon prochaine chapitre!

Et Draco est juste un peu lunatique…

A bientôt.

Kaylee : Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser une review, ça me fait très plaisir. A bientôt !

Choupi : Exit Harry dominé, malgré les apparences c'est lui qui tire les ficelles dans son couple avec Draco, et c'est ça qui me plaît. Et voilà la suite pour te servir.

Scam : Hum oui, effectivement Draco a prit les commandes au lit… mais ça risque pas de sortir de la chambre. Heureuse de t'avoir convaincue malgré tes réticences en tout cas ! Et à très bientôt.

Angelus : Et oui la suite est arrivée !Et oui, des gens se sont plains du manque de lemon (tous des pervers !) Et je confirme Boulevard n'a pas finit de souffrir avec Harry, comme tous les personnages de cette fic remarque. Et oui…je voyais bien Hector avec une fille un peu délurée pour le décoincer un peu (le pauvre). Et Luna fait une fixette sur les lunettes d'Harry…va savoir pourquoi (en tout cas ça le conforte dans son narcissime^^). Heureuse de continuer à te faire rire en tout cas et j'espère que ça ne s'arrêtera pas de si tôt ! Bonne lecture.  
Blop : Ah bah voilà c'est bien ce que je disais, y en a qui rigole comme des hyènes devant l'ordi… nan parce que y en a une elle m'a dit qu'elle riait intérieurement parce que sinon ça le faisait pas, mais en fait si hein. En tout cas merci de faire une exception et de lire mon histoire EN COURS, et puisque tu attends la suite avec impatience, la voilà ! (j'aurais posté deux mois plus tard que je t'aurais dis la même chose).

**Chapitre 10** : J'ai juste un seul espoir, c'est d'avoir une histoire, de rencontrer quelqu'un. Ca se trouve je suis même pas jolie, j'sais pas quoi faire, j'vis dans une sphère. J'suis même pas faites pour vivre sur cette planète…

Les hurlements d'Eliot ne mirent guère longtemps à retentirent effroyablement dans toute la maison. Et même au dehors à vrai dire, puisque des passants s'arrêtèrent effrayés.

-Mais enfin mon chéri, ce n'est qu'une carte de bus, on t'en repayera une, tenta Lily dans une vaine tentative de le calmer.

-Ouais, une encore plus belle et où tu auras l'air normal sur ta photo, renchérit James avant de se faire fusiller du regard par sa femme.

-Vous comprenez rien ! Vous êtes tous des imbéciles ! J'en ai maaaarre de vous ! Hurla Eliot.

Il sembla vouloir rajouter quelque choses, mais les mots n'arrivaient plus à passer par sa gorge tellement il était fou de rage.

-Faudrait prendre une vidéo et la mettre sur Internet, proposa Roméo, j'suis sur qu'il deviendrait hyper célèbre.

-Toi arrête de raconter des âneries et file dans ton garage, lui ordonna Lily sur les nerfs.

Eliot se roulait maintenant en boule sur le sol, le visage toujours aussi écarlate mais pourtant silencieux et Harry qui avait assisté à toute la scène craint un moment qu'il ne s'étouffe.

-Peut être qu'il a besoin d'être seul, proposa James, je suis sur qu'il préférait que nous n'assistions pas à la scène.

Harry trouvait que ce motif était largement suffisant pour justement scruter les moindres gestes d'Eliot, mais ils furent bientôt tous mit à la porte par Lily qui choisit de suivre le conseil de son mari.

-C'est un dur moment mes garçons, leur dit James en posant ses mains sur leur épaules respectivement. (Harry, Eliot, et Jimmy) J'espère que votre frère ne gardera pas de séquelles, mais…comment savoir ?

Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas montrer ses yeux remplit de larmes à ses garçons, il devait être fort, pour eux.

-Peut être qu'il va devenir bête comme Georges, suggéra Jimmy.

James baissa les yeux vers lui.

-C'est possible mon fils, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui on ne peut écarter aucune hypothèses.

-D'ailleurs il est où Georges ? Demanda Harry.

Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère, c'était bizarre. Lui qui traînait habituellement dans les pattes de tout le monde ?

-On l'a placé dans un institut pour s'en débarrasser, leur apprit James avec un grand sourire. Nan parce qu'honnêtement, à part manger il servait à rien…

-On va aussi placer Roméo dans un institut alors ? Demanda Jimmy les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Mais bien sur que non, c'était une blague, Répondit James. Il est dans le grenier, il avale de la poussière ça le fait marrer.

Ah oui, on lui avait dit que James était dans sa période blague en ce moment, c'était assez lourd mais ça passait généralement assez rapidement.

-Bon les garçons, reprit James, allez vivre ce moment difficile dans votre chambre, je dois parler à mon fils.

Devant leur immobilité, il reprit.

-Mon fils Harry, finit-il par dire et Harry leva la main pour se faire reconnaître alors que les deux autres détalaient.

James se dirigea vers la cuisine, emmenant Harry avec lui en le tenant par les épaules. Il le fit asseoir à la table de la cuisine avant de s'asseoir lui-même en face de son fils et de l'observer quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole :

-Tu…tu n'as pas de petite amie, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

-Ben nan.

-Ah…hum…oui…

James se grattait le menton en réfléchissant. Il finit par dire d'une voix émue :

-Tu sais Harry, même si tu…étais différent, tu sais Lily et moi nous continuerions à t'aimer. Tu ne dois jamais douter de cela !

-Merci papa.

Mais honnêtement, c'était marrant d'entendre parler James de différence.

-Alors…, reprit James, je suis content que cette affaire entre nous soit réglée. Et puis c'est bien aussi les garçons, bafouilla-t-il maladroitement.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et puis comme ça c'était fait maintenant il pourrait dire à tout le monde qu'il avait fait son coming-out et tout le monde le trouverait super cool et ce serait vraiment de la balle. James se leva et vint faire le tour de la table avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Nous te soutenons tous ici mon p'tit Harry, dit-il des larmes plein les yeux encore une fois, je sais que ce moment doit être difficile à traverser pour toi, mais nous sommes là d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de parler…

Harry hocha lentement la tête pour faire plaisir à James. Parce que sinon il avait pas trop problème dans la vie, à part un petit ami chiant et un directeur de fac s'amusant à jouer les détectives.

-Courage mon fils, termina James en quitta la cuisine, s'essuyant les yeux avec un torchon sale. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère, je vais lui en parler, je suis sur qu'elle le prendra aussi bien que moi. Nous sommes des parents compréhensifs. Mais…. Tu pourras essayer de faire des enfants normaux ? Demanda-t-il avant de partir. Je ne sais pas trop si ça se transmet par le sang…

-T'inquiète pas, je ferrais gaffe, soupira-t-il blasé.

James espérait tout de même que Harry serait le seul…hum…'fin voilà de la famille. Nan parce que un ça allait non ? Après fallait pas trop exagérer quand même !

-Tiens, bonjour Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Harry, tu dois comprendre que maintenant que je sors avec Hector tu vas me voir plus souvent ici.

-Ben nan j'vois pas pourquoi, est-ce que j'invite mon petit copain à la maison moi ?

Il songea un instant à Draco dans sa maison, entouré de ses frères et sœurs et il se dit que c'était vraiment une vision trop horrible.

-Sauf que ton petit copain accumule les tares, tout d'abord c'est un garçon et ensuite il est grand.

-Il est grand ?

-Oui, tout à fait, c'est un adulte.

-Nous aussi on est des adultes maintenant !

-Non, pas encore, répondit Luna d'une voix très calme.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, peut être qu'elle, elle était encore une petite gamine mais lui il était un adulte mâture. Elle racontait que des conneries.

-Bon et bien je te laisse hein, je vais chercher Hector, lâcha Luna brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer.

-Vous allez où ?

-Nulle part.

Au moins, Luna répondait bien aux critères d'entrée de la famille. Elle était complètement cinglée. Il se demanda ce que faisaient Luna et Hector quand ils étaient ensemble ? Est-ce qu'ils se parlaient ? Est-ce qu'ils s'entendaient bien ? Est-ce qu'il…couchait ensemble ?

Il eut une grimace de dégout et s'empressa de déguerpir avant que des visions de son frère en compagnie de Luna l'assaillent. Ce serait beaucoup trop horrible.

En passant près de la cuisine, il vit Jimmy s'approcher de Rambo avec un sac en plastique dans l'intention manifeste d'étrangler son petit frère.

-Tu comptes faire quoi là ? Demanda Harry en le faisant sursauter.

Jimmy regarda partout autours de lui, puis laissa tomber le sac en plastique qu'il piétina de rage. Harry eut un grand sourire.

-Et s'il arrive quoique ce soit à Rambo aujourd'hui, je me ferais un plaisir de te dénoncer à toute la famille, rajouta-t-il avant de quitter les lieux du crime.

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa le numéro de Draco. Peut être qu'il s'était calmé depuis la veille. Sauf que non puisqu'il tomba sur le répondeur. Mais bon il lui en fallait plus que ça pour abandonner. Il avertit deux trois membres de sa famille qu'il ne dormait pas ici ce soir, histoire qu'ils préviennent les autres (deux-trois parce que sinon c'était sur qu'ils oublient… et même là il y avait des chances pour que ses parents ignore le fait qu'il découche).

Il préféra faire du stop que de prendre le bus et arriva bientôt en ville, comme celui qui l'avait prit en stop il termina le chemin à pied. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire de toute façon, il aimait marcher, et observer les gens… comme cette fille qui venait de coincer son talon dans une bouche d'évacuation. Que la vie est drôle. Il arriva enfin près de chez Draco. Honnêtement il en faisait des efforts pour sauver son couple, c'était même la première fois qu'il faisait tant d'effort.

Il sonna à la porte et entendit du bruit à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que Draco lui ouvre.

-Ah c'est toi, souffla le blond.

-Je dérange peut être ? J'dis ça, j'dis tout, c'est pas comme si t'avais pas répondu à mon appel tout à l'heure.

-Ouais… tu peux rentrer si tu veux, mais de toute façon j'ai un peu bu, j'vais pas être de très bonne compagnie.

-J'savais pas que t'étais alcoolique, rétorqua Harry en pénétrant dans la maison et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Ben tu mourras moins con ce soir…

Okay, Draco devait vraiment être atteint pour lui sortir ce genre de phrase digne de la maternelle.

-Je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher directement, histoire d'éviter de me raconter des conneries ce soir et d'en être humilié pendant une semaine. A moins que tu ne saches plus où est ta chambre… ?

Draco le regarda pendant de longues secondes et Harry se dit qu'il était peut être allé trop loin. Mais bizarrement, la voix du blond s'était adoucit quand il reprit la parole :

-Tu restes dormir avec moi ?

Harry en fut un peu déstabilisé mais avait rejoint Draco en deux enjambés et l'embrassa sans se soucier du parfum d'alcool et de cigarettes dans sa bouche. Il l'aida à retourner jusqu'à la chambre sans encombre, il le déshabilla sommairement puis se coucha à côté de lui, se serrant dans ses bras. Il soupira de bien être devant cette accalmie qui lui était offerte et s'endormit assez rapidement.

Ce fut Draco qui se réveilla avant lui le lendemain matin et entreprit de réveiller le brun avec une fellation matinale. Quelques gémissements et cris plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bain, Draco en train de se raser de près et Harry prenant une douche.

-Au fait j'aimerais bien te présenter à ma famille, l'informa Harry mine de rien.

Les mains de Draco serrèrent le lavabo.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? J'veux dire… ça fait un peu…

-Nan mais attend j'te demande pas en mariage, déstresse, mais bon, j'm'étais dis que ça pourrait être sympas…Et puis j'aimerais bien connaître les tiens aussi un de ces jours.

-Ben là ça va être dur vu qu'ils habitent en France.

-Hum… j'ai comme l'intuition que même s'ils habitaient dans la même ville que nous ce serait quand même dur. J'dis ça j'peux me tromper.

Draco ne répondit rien ce qui voulait tout dire.

-Bref, enchaîna-t-il, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de course et j'suis vraiment obligé d'y aller. C'est un peu comme… j'sais pas, une sorte de rituel. Donc si tu veux venir hésite pas, je dirais que t'es un ami. Par contre si tu pouvais t'habiller plus normalement, on va pas faire les courses chez le traiteur bourgeois si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je rêve où t'es en train de m'inviter à une sortie en grande surface ? Et avec des exigences vestimentaires en plus.

-Ben moi je pense que tu crains si t'aimes pas les grandes surfaces, répondit Harry dans sa barbe.

-Bon d'accord, s'exclama abruptement Draco.

De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si ça allait le tuer ? Et puis le sourire qu'Harry lui envoya en retours le valait amplement, non ? Et puis même si rencontrer la famille de son copain c'était vraiment pas son trip, pourquoi pas…

Vers 14h, ils quittèrent donc la maison du blond et prirent sa voiture pour rejoindre celle d'Harry. Le haussement de sourcil de Draco en découvrant sa maison en valait la peine.

-Quoi t'aimes pas le bleu ? Lui demanda Harry moqueur.

-C'est…original.

-Bon fais gaffe, dès que tu seras sortis de la voiture considère que tu arrives en terrain miné.

-Ah ?

-Oui.

En fait, ils n'eurent même pas besoin de sortir de la voiture que Jimmy était déjà collé à la vitre du passager, s'amusant à faire des grimaces…et bavant aussi accessoirement, mais ça il ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte.

-Hum, désolé pour ta voiture. J'aurais du te dire de la garer un peu plus loin, dit Harry avec un maigre sourire d'excuse avant d'ouvrir violemment la portière envoyant valdinguer Jimmy quelques mètres plus loin. Draco le regarda faire estomaqué avant de sortir à son tour. Jimmy pour sa part s'était relevé depuis longtemps et regardait Draco avec un air bizarre qui mit ce dernier mal à l'aise.

-Je suppose que c'est ton frère Harry… ? Demanda-t-il sceptique.

-Oui, il s'appelle Jimmy. Dis quel âge tu as Jimmy, gazouilla-t-il exprès pour embêter son frère.

-C'est qui celui-là ? Demanda le petit roux à la place.

-Je suis un ami, répondit Draco assez rapidement en jetant un coup d'œil au brun.

-Comment il ment trop mal, rajouta Jimmy.

Harry qui venait de faire quelques pas vers la maison s'arrêta net.

-C'est toi les trous là ? Cria-t-il presque en désignant des monticules de terre.

Pour le coup Jimmy se désintéressa complètement de Draco, regardant Harry apeuré.

-Ben nan c'est pas moi ! Tu vois bien que c'est des trous de marmottes ! se défendit-il.

-Ouais et comme par hasard les trous s'arrête pile à la lisière de notre jardin. Nan mais tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ? Tu vas me rafistoler tout ça sinon j'te préviens tu viens pas faire les courses avec nous !

Bon, en vérité il n'en avait rien à cirer de ses trous, mais faire peur à Jimmy était toujours un passe-temps très agréable. Il invita plus calmement Draco à entrer et claqua la porte derrière le blond qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, se demandant où il venait de mettre les pieds.

Et bien sur, ce fut ce moment que choisit Kathaline pour descendre les escaliers en serviette de bain. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de rougir comme une tomate de bégayer trois mots (où l'on put discerner une insulte concernant les frères absolument débile qui préviennent pas quand il y a des invités) et remonter en haut.

-Bon là c'était ma sœur, lui apprit Harry, mais j'te donne pas son nom de toute façon on est trop nombreux tu vas l'oublier donc ça sert à rien. Retiens Jimmy déjà, c'est le plus effrayant. Avec Roméo bien sur.

-Tu as un frère nommé Roméo ? Demanda Draco un peu ahurie.

Harry lui fit rapidement comprendre que quand on s'appelait Draco on pouvait se la fermer en ce qui concernait le prénom des autres.

-Et puis j'en ai aussi un qui s'appelle Rambo alors…

-Arrête de me faire marcher.

-Non mais j'te jure !

-Harry…

-Attend mais si tu me crois pas j'peux te le prouver, y a qu'à le chercher, il doit bien être quelque part dans la maison et puis tu verras à chaque fois qu'on prononce son prénom il relève la tête. Comme les chiens.

Roméo débarqua en caleçon avec son air de shooté à ce moment là.

-Hey frangin, dis, tu serais d'accord pour que j'aille écouter ma musique dans ta chambre, ma sono marche plus.

-…t'as pas de sono Roméo t'as un vieux mange disque pourri que Jimmy a réussit à relier avec des enceintes.

-Heu ouais…

En plus Roméo faisait juste son gentil pour qu'il lui laisse sa chambre. Trop abusé.

-Tu me donnes quoi ?

-Ben il doit bien me rester un fond de tequila quelque part…, réfléchit Roméo.

-Non merci j'suis pas alcoolique moi, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil significatif à Draco qui n'avait pas bronché depuis l'arrivé de Roméo.

D'ailleurs ce dernier n'avait visiblement même pas remarqué sa présence.

-Ben…j'dois bien avoir un stick à te refiler quelque part…

-Pffff, imagine que je sois avec un agent de la police là !

-Ouais c'est vrai, réfléchit-il encore. Ben non j'suis désolé j'vois pas. Bon, pour ta chambre ?

Harry ne pouvait raisonnablement pas refuser la requête de son frère en présence de Draco.

-Non, va te faire foutre.

Ah, en fait si.

-Mais t'es qu'un sale égoïste en fait ! s'indigna son frère dégouté.

-Je préserve la santé sonore de la maison, personne m'en voudra.

-Ouais c'est ça fais ton intelligent, lâcha-t-il avant de repartir vers son garage shootant dans une porte entrouverte.

-C'est la vie, rajouta Harry pour faire bonne figure devant le blond.

-Hum.

Draco était encore un peu trop sous le choc d'avoir rencontré les deux frères et la sœur d'Harry pour faire un commentaire plus intéressant.

-Et il y en a encore beaucoup des comme ça ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Ben plutôt oui. Mais y en a des moins pires… et heu…des pires aussi. Tu veux que je te montre ma chambre ?

-Oui pourquoi pas…

-Ah non en fait, il doit y avoir Hector et Luna en haut. Tu sais ils… couchent ensemble. Enfin je crois en tout cas.

A ce moment là ils entendirent une cloche sonnée dans la cuisine.

-De toute façon c'est l'heure des courses.

-Rassemblement ! Rassemblement ! Cria la voix de James de la cuisine. On cherche le numéro 1, rajouta-t-il en consultant une fiche. Grand, brun, _un peu débile aussi_… Jimmy j'ai reconnu ton écriture, Roméo n'est pas débile.

-Il remplit des trous dans le jardin il t'entendra pas, lui fit remarquer Harry en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

-Bon, le numéro 1 a intérêt à se dépêcher… !

-Ouais, j'arrive, dit enfin la voix traînante de Roméo.

James traça une croix sur sa fiche.

-Bien, numéro deux, RASSEMBLEMENT ! S'égosilla-t-il encore. Cheveux long, porte généralement des jupes, _peut parfois faire penser à une fille mais pas vraiment non plus_…

-Je suis là papa, répondit Kathaline qui était assise à la table de la cuisine depuis le début du rassemblement et qui observait Draco curieusement. On va vraiment faire l'appel de tout le monde ? Parce qu'à ce rythme là…

-Ah non Kathaline, ne commence pas à remettre mon autorité en cause, ça suffit ! Numéro trois continua-t-il…et heu, numéro trois bis aussi_. Les clones maléfiques_…

-Hector ! gueula Harry.

Son frère descendit lourdement les marches en compagnie de Luna qui sautillait joyeusement à ses côtés. Ils étaient un peu pathétiques… non ? Harry se demanda encore une fois s'ils couchaient ensemble. C'était un peu une obsession à ce niveau là mais quand même, ça faisait bizarre.

-Harry, tu as un frère jumeau ! S'étouffa presque Draco qui s'était adossé à un mur et qui eut du mal à garder une posture indifférente en voyant Hector entrer.

-Oui mais Hector n'a pas de lunettes affreuses, fit remarquer Luna avec un grand sourire.

-Je vois pas ce que ça change, répondit le blond laissant Luna perplexe.

Ca changeait tout…comment pouvait-il ne pas le comprendre ? Draco fixait halluciné Hector, Harry et lui se ressemblait physiquement comme deux gouttes d'eau. Même si Hector avait les cheveux un peu plus long et un style vestimentaire complètement différend de celui d'Harry. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas grand-chose d'Harry.

James semblait avoir remarqué le nouveau venu et ses yeux passaient d'Harry à Draco avec la régularité d'un métronome. Il secoua la tête, essayant de se remettre de la nouvelle et se demandant aussi en passant quel âge pouvait bien avoir Draco… Il reporta son attention sur la liste….

-Numéro quatre, blond, lunettes en cul de bouteille, _grosse tête avec rien dedans_… j'suis pas sur que Eliot va venir avec nous… il vaut mieux qu'il se repose de la journée d'hier.

Eliot avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de sa crise de nerf et comme il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa carte, il était pas mal sur les nerfs.

-Je suis là, rétorqua _paisiblement_ la voix d'Eliot à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Tout le monde frissonna en se retournant vers lui.

-Mon chéri… tu es sur que c'est une bonne chose pour toi de venir ? Tu devrais peut être…

-Je viens ! rétorqua Eliot essayant de contenir sa rage.

Harry étouffa un rire en se tournant vers Draco avec un air qui disait « T'inquiète, je t'expliquerais plus tard ».

-Bon, abdiqua James en traçant une nouvelle croix. Georges doit être avec Lily, et Lily doit être avec Rambo (Draco étouffa un rire nerveux), quant à Jimmy nous l'intercepterons dans le jardin. Tout le monde est prêt ?

Il compta les têtes.

-Il va falloir prendre deux voitures, se rendit-il compte.

Même le minibus n'était pas assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde. Au final Draco proposa qu'ils prennent sa voiture et Harry, Jimmy et Eliot se retrouvèrent ensemble. Ils ne mirent guère longtemps à atteindre le parking du magasin et Jimmy sortit de la voiture avec des cris de joie.

Faire les courses c'était vraiment la sortie de l'année chez les Potter.

-Papa, je t'assure que tu ne peux pas raisonnablement faire ça, c'est complètement interdit, dit la jeune fille avec une impatience certaine.

-Alala Kathaline si on t'écoutait tout serait interdit. Tu sais ma fille parfois il faut se décoincer.

Cette dernière soupira, jetant de nombreux coup d'œil autours d'elle, histoire de vérifier que personne n'appartenant à la sécurité se précipitait vers eux d'un pas lourd en beuglant. James pour sa part engouffrait des poignées de cerise prises à même l'étalage avec un sourire de bienheureux. Une mère de famille lui jeta un regard indigné que James ne remarqua même pas et Kathaline lui renvoya un regard encore plus glacé faisant pincer les lèvres de la femme. C'était une chose que son père se comporte comme un gamin de sept ans, c'en était une autre que cette connasse le prenne de haut.

-Kathaline, l'interpella une voix un peu plus loin.

Elle se retourna dans un bruissement de jupe et son regard glacé s'adoucit imperceptiblement. Rik. James s'éloigna de la rangée des cerises pour aller voir du côté des raisins.

-Lignano, le salua-t-elle.

Rik c'était l'homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais du rencontrer. Italien d'origine, petite frappe, enchaînant les petits boulots et les mauvais plans. Il lui avait réparé sa voiture lors d'un de ses petits boulots en tant que garagiste et ça avait suffit. Elle avait fermé les yeux sur ses accents de gamin élevé dans la rue et ses fréquentations douteuses, il avait ignoré ses grands airs de petite conne pour qui la vie a toujours été facile et ses névroses qui la rendait presque cinglée, parfois. Avant que tout n'explose, qu'ils ne se crachent des horreurs à la figure et que Kathaline ne parte se promettant de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Mais Rik c'était aussi l'homme de sa vie et l'homme le plus sexy qu'elle n'est jamais rencontrée. Des yeux sombres, une peau foncée, une masse de cheveux bouclés et noirs…un sourire ravageur. Sourire qu'il était justement en train de lui offrir.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il légèrement.

-Ca va.

Ca faisait trois semaines qu'il lui envoyait des texto tous les jours pour tenter de la revoir et qu'elle n'y répondait pas.

-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Demanda-t-il en continuant de sourire.

Il fallait qu'elle réponde que oui, qu'elle faisait quelque chose, n'importe quoi plutôt que de le revoir…

-Non.

Le sourire de Rik s'élargit.

-J't'attends chez moi alors, lâcha-t-il avant de faire volte face laissant la jeune fille révoltée contre sa propre faiblesse.

-T'es sur que c'est gratuit papa ? Demanda Jimmy en fixant les berlingots de chocolat derrière la vitrine en verre.

-Bien sur, c'est en self service, ça se voit pas ? Répondit James comme si c'était évident.

-…Ben étant donné qu'il y a une vitre devant, pas trop non.

James sembla réfléchir mais secoua néanmoins la tête.

-T'attends juste que la dame en blanc soit retournée pour peser les légumes et tu en chopes quelque uns.

Il en engouffra un dans sa bouche pour faire saliver Jimmy ce qui marcha à la perfection.

-Mais…et les caméras ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Bon écoute mon petit je vais t'expliquer quelque chose de simple, tu vois les sortes de rails là super haut ?

Jimmy hocha la tête.

-Il n'y a qu'une ou deux caméras pour tout le magasin et elles tournent sur ces rails. Maintenant je te laisse calculer la proportion de chance pour qu'une caméra arrive à ta hauteur alors que tu chopes les chocolats et que pile à ce moment là un des surveillants ait l'œil rivé à son écran.

-Ca fait environs une chance sur mille, répondit Jimmy presque immédiatement.

-Maintenant c'est à toi de voir, sourit James en s'éloignant.

Jimmy garda l'œil rivé sur la serveuse de l'autre côté du comptoir et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour la pesée il passa ses deux mains par-dessus la vitrine, prenant deux grosses poignées de chocolat qu'il enfourna juste après dans ses poches lançant un sourire d'ange à un homme qui l'avait regardé faire halluciné. Puis il s'éloigna tranquillement, rejoignant James pour lui montrer son butin.

-Harry, est-ce que tu as vu ce que viens de faire ton frère ? Demanda Draco à son petit ami.

-Non, de quoi tu parles ? Répondit innocemment ce dernier.

-Laisse tomber. Au fait, rajouta-t-il en voyant Hector un peu plus loin, très sexe ton frère…

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tu sais que je pourrais fantasmer comme un malade en vous imaginant tous les deux dans mon lit… ? Finit-il avec un petit sourire vicieux.

-Pfft, Hector est amoureux de Luna. Et des filles en général, appuya-t-il agacé. Et puis c'est vraiment dégueulasse !

-Oui si tu le dis…

Harry resta songeur devant la file interminable de Tahiti douche qui s'étalait devant lui.

-Douche apaisante fleur d'Ylang ou réveil fruité cocktail d'agrumes ? Demanda-t-il au blond.

-Le truc aux agrumes me paraît un peu moins niais.

-Vendu.

Il rejoignit le chariot un peu plus loin et balança le gel douche dedans.

Ils terminèrent tous les courses à l'espace culturel affalés devant les télés géantes, avant de se faire virer du magasin une heure plus tard.

-Vous comprenez monsieur Boulevard, c'est très important pour nous qu'Harry Potter accepte d'intégrer notre école, les structures chez nous sont beaucoup plus adapté à ces capacités…

-Hum, répondit le concerné essayant de rester calme.

-Et puis, n'oubliez pas que notre organisme finance une grande part de votre université… prenez très au sérieux notre requête.

Mr Boulevard hocha encore une fois la tête, se levant pour saluer les deux hommes présents dans son bureau depuis une heure maintenant pour discuter du cas Harry Potter. Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient entendus de son étudiant mais il était maintenant dans une situation très désagréable. Lorsque les hommes furent partis il se rassit dans son fauteuil inspirant profondément. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir persuader le jeune Harry d'être transféré.

-Nous avons réussit à remonter la piste monsieur Potter, de ceux qui avaient installés des micros chez vous…

-Je vous écoute mon garçon, parlez en toute sécurité.

-Il semblerait que ce soit un certain Lucius Malfoy résidant en France, ce nom vous dit quelque chose ?

James secoua la tête en signe de négation avant qu'ils ne se mettent à discuter des détails sans faire aucunement attention au bruit du verre qui s'était brisé dans la cuisine.

FIN (du chapitre, je le rajoute cette fois, j'ai même pas fait exprès de vous faire flipper la dernière fois). J'ai bien envie de vous raconter un peu ma vie, histoire de vous convaincre de me laisser des review que ce soit clair, bon j'arrête la fac de philo à la fin de l'année, je me sens trop mûre pour rester avec tout ces atrophiés du bulbe (si des amis philosophes me lisent, ce dont je doute très fortement, tout ceci est une blague) et je passe en deuxième année de Lettres modernes, je suis sur que les gens sont aussi cons là-bas mais j'ai bien envie de changer d'air (bon je crois qu'il y a 99% de filles en Lettres modernes alors pour draguer ça va être chaud, mais au pire y a le bâtiment des historiens juste à côté je crois…bref je m'égare) et en faiiiit, comme je suis particulièrement associable je vais avoir du mal à me refaire des amis, donc je me disais que si vous me laissiez des review pour me dire à quel point j'suis une fille géniale avec un sens de l'humour extraordinaire j'pense que ça me redonnera confiance en moi. CQFD. (J'accepte aussi les critiques négatives hein…quand j'suis de bonne humeur).


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Canard En Plastique

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Humour, Univers Alternatif

Avertissement : Ben y a deux hommes y vont tomber amoureux et peut être même y vont s'embrasser tout ça, alors fais gaffe.

Remerciement : Moi même, avec tout mon amour.

Note : Bon, je n'sais pas trop depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas publié… j'n'ose pas regarder vous pensez bien alors, ben… j'vais faire profil bas je crois (rire nerveux). Sinon juste, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review depuis la dernière fois et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir le temps d'y répondre (période d'examen pourrie), comme les auteurs de ce site ont l'habitude de le dire, les review sont toujours motivantes pour continuer d'écrire. Enfin, ne croyez pas non plus qu'on écrit que grâce à vous hein, non, non, non. Je vous vois venir.

Je remercie tout de même spécialement **Lord La folle**, **Vampire 1803**, **Choupi Junior** et **Choupi** tout court (ahah), **Angeluss** (pourquoi t'as rajouté un s toi au fait ?), **Akito7** (4ever), **Fleur de lisse**, **Luxiole** (que j'kiffe ses review ), **Néo-mirage** (pour le poster, on peut être s'arranger), **miruru sensei** (qu'est un peu dérangé du bulbe mais on s'y fait) pour leurs reviews et leur fidélité !

**Approche, il a cette question qui ne me lâche pas, où vont canards quand il fait trop froid ? Approche, il a cette question qui hante mes nuits, combien de jour de deuil à la mort de Johnny ?**

**Chapitre 11** : « _Aller reviens à la maison, j'te ferais des crêpes aux champignons, aller rentre ce soir, promit je n'touche plus au poignard. » O.R_

_« -Nous avons réussit à remonter la piste monsieur Potter, de ceux qui avaient installés des micros chez vous…_

_-Je vous écoute mon garçon, parlez en toute sécurité._

_-Il semblerait que ce soit un certain Lucius Malfoy résidant en France, ce nom vous dit peut être quelque chose ?_

_James secoua la tête en signe de négation avant qu'ils ne se mettent à discuter des détails sans faire aucunement attention au bruit du verre qui s'était brisé dans la cuisine. »_

Harry, dans la pièce d'à côté, passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine, fronçant les sourcils en direction des deux hommes en noir qui parlaient à son père. C'était une blague ? Et puis d'abord c'était qui eux, bordel ?

« Nous avons une discussion sérieuse Harry, le prévint son père braquant sur lui un regard d'illuminé à travers les globes de savant fou qui lui servait de lunette. Peux-tu aller jouer ailleurs ? »

Aller jouer ailleurs ? Aller JOUER ailleurs ? Mais il avait plus cinq ans bordel ! Bordel… Bordel ! Bordel ! Harry décréta que bordel était son nouveau mot préféré. Il disparu sans demander plus d'explications.

Bon, la famille de Malfoy était composée de dangereux psychopathes. En même temps quand on voyait le fils ce n'était pas si surprenait que ça… Et tandis qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, les yeux d'Harry se perdirent dans les milles et uns reflets que lui renvoyaient les morceaux brisés de son verre sur le sol.

« HEY ! Tu crois que la balayette elle va glisser toute seule jusque ici et nettoyer tes conneries ? » Hurla presque sa sœur.

Harry releva les yeux vers elle, la transperçant comme s'il ne la voyait pas, avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers le balai. Kathaline le regarda avec une moue dégoutée avant de tourner les talons. Vraiment trisomique celui-là. Pendant qu'il balayait Georges entra dans la cuisine en chantant très fort. Et très mal aussi, Harry ne put déchiffrer que le refrain :

« Comment t'es moche ! Comment tu pues ! Comment j'ai trop pas envie d'ton cul ! »

Ce devait être Jimmy qui avait apprit cette phrase à son frère. Son frère avait un sens de l'humour assez extraordinaire. Dans le genre pipi-caca. Au moins il avait fait rimer sa chanson.

Bon…Malfoy. Quelqu'un chez les Malfoy les espionnait, enfin c'était finit maintenant visiblement vu qu'ils avaient retiré tous les micros. Ils… mais en fait pourquoi cela tellement à cœur de ce gens de garantir leur intégrité et la sécurité de leur baraque ? …Et qui était réellement Draco Malfoy ?

Pourquoi Jimmy écoutait-il radio fidélité ? *

Pourquoi son père n'ouvrait-il plus son courrier ?

Pourquoi sa mère s'était inscrite à philo magasine et interdisait à tout le monde de le lire ?

Roméo avait-il été adopté ?

Autant de questions sans réponses…

Harry rejoignit ses frères et sœurs devant la télévision, au moins cela aurait le mérite de lui vider la tête.

« Vous regardez quoi ?

-Une émission avec des trisomiques comme Georges. »

Harry s'assit donc avec eux et regarda pendant une bonne demi-heure un hystérique du nom de Ty refaire des maisons en plus grande qu'avant mais en aussi moche. Après ils enchaînèrent sur Brockeback Mountain mais ils éteignirent avant la fin parce que c'était trop long et que Roméo rigolait comme un attardé à chaque fois que les deux mecs se faisaient un bisou en regardant Harry du coin de l'œil.

Harry décida ensuite de décoller du canapé parce que sinon il pouvait rester devant toute la journée, toute la nuit et encore toute la journée le lendemain. Et lorsqu'on voyait Jimmy courir comme un dératé jusqu'à la cuisine pour chercher à manger avant de revenir devant fébrile, craignant avoir loupé un truc passionnant, on n'avait pas particulièrement envie de lui ressembler.

« Tu sais la télé ça débilise » lui fit remarquer Harry se sentant d'humeur empathique, personne ne devait jamais lui avoir dit. Son regard se posa sur Roméo et il rajouta : « Remarque si t'es déjà débile, je sais pas quel effet ça a… »

Jimmy se mit à rire comme un hystérique et Harry le regarda bizarrement. Il avait rien dit d'extrêmement drôle pourtant…

« J'ai une copine » rigola son frère « elle a dix ans et un jour elle a mit une crème pour faire dix ans de moins…

-Ouais et alors ?

-Ben elle a disparu ! » Termina-t-il dans un hennissement de cheval.

**Approche, il a cette question qui ne me lâche pas, où vont canards quand il fait trop froid ? Approche, il a cette question qui hante mes nuits, combien de jour de deuil à la mort de Johnny ?**

Harry tendit sa feuille de présence à son professeur de littérature comparée, un peu agacé.

« Jeune homme… nous ne sommes plus au collège, souffla son professeur, visiblement perturbé.

-Ben vous direz ça au directeur, vous pouvez m'signer ma fiche maintenant monsieur ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'y suis habilité, on ne m'a pas prévenu…

-Rha mais c'est bon, c'est une feuille de présence ! Elle est orange en plus, on voit bien que c'est pas du sérieux, vous pouvez vous lâcher et la signer, y vous arrivera rien ! »

Son professeur tendit vers lui une main tremblante pour prendre la fiche. Exaspéré, Harry la retira hors de sa portée avant de la déchirer en milles morceaux.

« Voilà, vous êtes content ?

-Je…je… »

Finalement Harry eut un peu pitié de lui.

« Nan mais c'est pas si grave vous savez » déclara-t-il compatissant. « Et puis entre nous c'est vrai que le orange c'est moche, je vous comprends. »

Il se détourna, retournant à sa place, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Au pire que ferait-on lorsqu'on verrait que tous les profs n'avaient pas signé sa fiche ? On le renverrait ? Bah… Roméo venait de trouver une place dans un garage non loin, il pourrait certainement faire marcher ses relations pour le caser quelque part.

**Approche, il a cette question qui ne me lâche pas, où vont canards quand il fait trop froid ? Approche, il a cette question qui hante mes nuits, combien de jour de deuil à la mort de Johnny ?**

Harry était assit devant son bâtiment de Lettres en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, profitant du soleil du mois d'avril. Il restait un peu moins d'un mois avant la fin des cours, et il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser qu'il aurait bientôt terminé sa première année. Il profitait d'une paisible et mérité tranquillité après avoir subit pendant une heure et demie le cour anesthésiant de sa prof de littérature médiévale, quand le petit copain actuel d'Hermione les aperçut et se dirigea vers eux à grand pas.

« Et merde » grinça Hermione amorçant pourtant déjà un large sourire à destination du nouveau venu.

Harry en profita pour le détailler, il ne l'avait jamais vu de près celui-là. Les cheveux un peu crade et un peu long. Des badges vantant la protection de la terre accrochés un peu partout et un sac avec des sigles nucléaires dessinés en vert. Il supposa que le tout était sensé transmettre un message politique.

« Je vous présente Ulysse » fit Hermione légèrement crispée.

Elle ne s'était pas levée et on pouvait deviner clairement qu'elle considérait Ulysse comme un vrai boulet. Pourtant quand elle lui avait parlé de lui, il y avait à peine deux semaines, elle avait semblé très amoureuse… il entendait les ricanements étouffés de Ron mais les ignora. Il savait que s'il se tournait vers son meilleur ami, il n'arriverait pas à garder son sérieux.

« Hey man, cool ?

-Cool, répondit Harry, parlant aussi pour Ron qui s'étouffait à force de s'empêcher de rire.

-Vous prenez le soleil, c'est fun ! Mais vous voulez pas qu'on aille s'installer sur l'herbe là-bas… ce sera mieux que sur le béton, nan ? »

Aucun d'eux ne fit mine de se lever.

« 'Fin j'veux dire l'herbe, c'est mieux quoi ! Le béton c'est la civilisation… faut pas rester là quand y a de l'herbe juste à côté, c'est stupide ! Faut essayer de plus entrer en communion avec la nature les mecs, c'est pas possible sinon »

Wow, il était carrément jeté celui-là. Hermione le fusillait d'ailleurs à présent du regard, son sourire factice ayant complètement disparu.

« Ecoute Ulysse, tu me saoules. Je te suis plus dans ton délire de bobos écolos en communion avec les petites fleurs. J'supporte plus de te voir en pleine extase dès que tu vois passer des oiseaux, d'ailleurs désolé de te le dire mais c'est pas parce qu'au moment où tu regardes le ciel que tu vois passer des pigeons que ça veut dire quelque chose. Te voir critiquer tous les gens qui s'habillent en gris ou noir et qui se baladent pas avec un sourire genre Banania sur la face ça me donne envie de gerber. J'supporte plus ta dictature du bonheur, okay ? T'as compris là ou faut que je continue ? »

Ron et Harry regardait partout plutôt que dans la direction d'Ulysse. Il y eut un grand silence avant qu'Ulysse ne reprenne l'usage de la parole :

«… Les pigeons ça vole pas…

-Je suis désolée Ulysse, j'te supporte plus tout simplement, c'est épidermique. A chaque fois que j'te vois j'ai envie de t'étriper. J'ai même pas envie de rester amie avec toi, je veux juste que tu disparaisses de mon espace vital.

-Bon, ben j'crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille, répondit Ulysse un peu précipitamment. »

Il fit demi-tour, la jambe un peu raide et ils le regardèrent partir, droit comme un piquet. Harry déglutit, personne ne devrait avoir à se faire jeter ainsi de cette façon et il espérait que ça ne lui arriverait jamais. Ron commença une phrase mais Hermione le coupa par un « Ta gueule » et Ron décida qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet. Une heure plus tard, Harry les quittait pour aller assister à un cours de Latin auquel il s'était apparemment inscrit au début de l'année mais qu'il avait oublié jusque là. Bah, il était jamais trop tard…

La salle dans laquelle il se rendit était aussi poussiéreuse que le prof qui passa le pas de la porte. Genre dinosaure, mais alors vraiment très, très préhistorique. Il n'y avait que deux autres élèves avec lui… Joie, joie, joie. Harry sut que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il assistait à ce cours.

« Bien mes enfants, ouvrez votre livre à la page quarante huit. Nous allons aujourd'hui essayer de terminer l'exercice deux que nous avons commencé la semaine dernière… »

**Approche, il a cette question qui ne me lâche pas, où vont canards quand il fait trop froid ? Approche, il a cette question qui hante mes nuits, combien de jour de deuil à la mort de Johnny ?**

Il était dix huit heures quand le cours de latin prit fin. Car en plus d'être profondément ennuyant, il durait deux heures et demi. Il se dit qu'il aurait du être un peu plus attentif à ce genre de détail la prochaine fois avant de se rendre innocemment à un nouveau cours.

Son bâtiment était presque entièrement vide, ce n'était guère étonnant en même temps. Les professeurs de littérature étaient les plus feignant, c'était bien connut. Ca faisait plus de mois que sa prof de littérature comparée gardait leur copie au chaud sous prétexte que :

« Je vous les rendrais au dernier cours ! »

Pourquoi ? La question restait entière. Harry aimait bien l'ambiance de la fac quand elle était vide. Ca changeait radicalement du reste du temps et c'était bizarrement agréable. Il flâna dans un couloir, s'arrêtant parfois pour lire certaines affiches, certaines datant de plus cinq ans. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la salle des profs, encore allumée à cette heure. Comme quoi, tout arrive. Il savait que Draco serait là, il commençait à connaître ses horaires. Il frappa et un prof qu'il ne connaissait pas vint lui ouvrir.

« Bonsoir jeune homme, c'est à quel sujet ? Fit l'homme d'une voix tendant vers le aigüe.

-Le professeur Malfoy est-il présent ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre. »

La porte lui claqua au nez avant de se rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard sur Draco. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la salle puis referma derrière lui, s'adossant à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Harry posa une main sur la porte, non loin de lui.

« Te parler, répondit-il, posément .

-C'est sensé m'inquiéter ? Lui demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry.

« Ouais j'pense. »

Quelqu'un passa à l'autre bout du couloir, mais Harry considéra qu'il était trop loin pour les reconnaître et ne bougea pas, malgré le regard d'avertissement de Draco. Le couloir redevint désert.

« Tes parents se portent bien ? Susurra Harry.

-Et les tiens ? Rétorqua Draco automatiquement, ne sachant pas trop à quel jeu jouait son copain.

-Très bien, merci. Tu sais, j'ai fais quelques recherches sur les Malfoy… »

Draco se tendit, Harry put le voir rien que dans la légère crispation de sa mâchoire. Il vit la colère aussi dans les yeux du blond.

« Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver autant de choses en commençant à fouiller » Rajouta-t-il en bougeant légèrement sa main près du visage de Malfoy, jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses pouces caresse doucement sa joue.

Malfoy recula brusquement la tête. Attention, c'est qu'il était énervé.

« La mafia…, lâcha Harry juste pour voir quel effet ça aurait sur Draco.

-Mes parents ne font pas partie de la mafia, répondit Draco au quart de tour, connaissant apparemment très bien sa leçon.

-Je sais recouper des informations Draco, surtout quand elles sont aussi flagrantes. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ton père est mouillé jusqu'au cou.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné le droit de fouiller dans ma vie hein ? Sale merdeux, cracha Draco ».

Visiblement, Harry avait bien touché un point sensible. Il n'en était pas sûr jusque là mais Draco venait de confirmer tous ses doutes par sa réaction. Ce dernier du s'en rendre compte car il le repoussa violemment, furieux.

« Tu vas aller faire quoi, hum ? Tu crois qu'on t'a attendu pour aller les foutres en tôle ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras jamais rien prouver.

-Tant mieux alors, vu que ce n'était pas mon intention » répondit froidement Harry.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer le prof qu'Harry avait vu un peu plus tôt et il fut obligé de s'éloigner de Malfoy. Ce dernier parût surprit de les voir encore discuter.

« Je ferme la salle ? » Demanda-t-il à son collègue.

Ce dernier se força à sourire, qu'il la ferme ou qu'il la laisse ouverte, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre.

« Oui, merci Tobey » acquiesça-t-il.

Ils attendirent que l'homme soit disparu pour reprendre. Harry avait reculé de quelques pas et s'adossa au mur en face de Draco.

« Ton cher papa a mit ma maison sous surveillance. Enfin a essayé tout du moins » commença Harry. « Sauf que pas de chance, tout a été découvert… »

Draco avait blêmit.

« Tu mens.

-Evidemment, tu sais très bien que j'adore me faire des trips paranoïaques... »

Harry se tut, soudain soucieux que Draco ne relève pas l'irone de sa phrase et croit qu'il aimait réellement se faire des trips paranoïaques.

« -Il n'a pas pu faire ça.

-Il l'a fait ».

Le silence se fit dans le couloir alors qu'Harry laissait le temps à Draco d'assimiler l'information.

« Bordel je vais l'tuer, siffla enfin le professeur d'Harry.

-Juste l'empêcher de recommencer, je m'en contenterais, répondit Harry. Je me sens d'humeur magnanime.

-On dirait que la situation t'amuse…, siffla Draco.

-Tu voudrais que je pleure ? Rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

-J'en sais rien… que tu réagisses autrement… que tu sois en colère.

-Ton père est ton père.

-Effectivement, grinça le blond. Merci pour cette brillante déduction.

-Je me fous de qui il est, tu n'es pas lui. »

Draco qui avait évité de le regarder durant tout leur échange releva enfin les yeux vers lui.

« Et c'est tout ? Demanda-t-il, un peu perplexe.

-Faut croire… »

Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais ils furent interrompus.

« Ben vous vous croyez chez vous là ? » Demanda la femme de ménage un peu plus loin. « Y en a qui bosse, aller dégagez moi de là ! »

Elle n'avait apparemment pas vu qu'elle avait affaire à un professeur. Draco allait dire quelque chose mais Harry, revenu près de lui, posant une main sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler. Il lui prit ensuite la main et le tira vers la sortie.

« J'ai envie que tu me fasses de vilaines choses dans ta voiture… » Le provoqua-t-il venant se coller à lui dès qu'ils furent à l'extérieur.

Draco sourit enfin et passa un bras autours des épaules d'Harry, l'emmenant vers sa voiture. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait proposé…

**Approche, il a cette question qui ne me lâche pas, où vont canards quand il fait trop froid ? Approche, il a cette question qui hante mes nuits, combien de jour de deuil à la mort de Johnny ?**

« Aaaaaaaah ! Nan, j'vais te tuer ! Reviens que je te fasse bouffer de l'herbe ! »

Kathaline hurlait comme une vache enragée en traversant le jardin, son tee-shirt lui collait à la peau et elle avait retiré son pantalon qui était devenu un vrai boulet. Une bataille d'eau géante avait débutée dans le jardin avec le retour précoce des beaux-jours. Ils avaient bien sur commencé bien gentiment avec des pistolets à eau, mais très vite le ton était monté et ils en étaient à présent aux sceaux et aux bouteilles d'eau. Plus de capacité, plus de praticité.

Harry se cacha derrière un arbre avant de courir vers les réserves de Roméo qui se faisait attaquer et était donc incapable de défendre ses biens. Il eut le temps de lui piquer une bouteille remplie avant de le voir revenir. Il la lui balança entièrement pour sauver sa peau avant de se barrer en courant.

« Sale tricheur » entendit-il crier derrière lui et un sourire ravi germa sur ses lèvres.

Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite en voyant Jimmy un peu plus loin brancher l'arrivée d'eau du tuyau d'arrosage. Ca, pour le coup, c'était vraiment de la grosse triche.

« Banzaïïï ! » hurla ce dernier une fois qu'il eut terminé les branchements.

Pétrifié, Harry vit arriver sur lui un jet d'eau à pleine puissance. Le jet l'atteint à la poitrine et il s'affala sur l'herbe avant de tenter d'échapper à la fureur de son frère en se traînant sur le sol. Mais la perversité de Jimmy n'avait pas de limite…

« Ah, ah l'eau froide arrive » cria-t-il surexcité.

Et merde…

Au dîner, leur mère fit la gueule parce qu'ils avaient réussit à inonder le jardin et qu'une des voisines (ouais visiblement ça avait aussi débordé à côté) était venue se plaindre en les traitant de sauvage qui savent pas se tenir. Bon, c'était un peu vrai, mais Harry trouvait quand même ça sacrément irrespectueux. Un hurlement le sortit de ses pensées :

« Bouahahahaaa, bweurbweur, gniiii…maaaaa…. »

Harry regarda Rambo médusé, alors que les autres membres de la famille faisaient de même. C'était la première fois que Rambo prononçait quelque chose d'à peu près cohérent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Demanda James comme si son dernier fils était un extraterrestre et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. »

Lily soupira, toujours énervé par l'inondation.

« Enfin James, c'est évident. Il n'arrive pas à manger son yaourt !

-Ah… c'est évident ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara du pot de yaourt avec autorité.

« C'est à cause des bords, quand tu as retiré le papier tu n'as pas bien tout enlevé… »

James se pencha vers le pot, fronçant les sourcils. Peut être qu'il restait une dose microscopique de papier sur les bords mais il ne voyait pas trop ce que…

« James ! Tu sais très bien que Rambo ne peut pas manger les yaourts quand le papier n'est pas parfaitement enlevé !

-… heu, oui, mentit leur père », dépassé, alors que tout le monde regardait Rambo comme s'il allait muter et se transformer en horrible petit monstre vert pour manger tout le monde.

Harry se dit qu'il allait être un vrai chieur lui, plus tard. Comme si c'était héréditaire… Il alla se chercher un carré de chocolat dans le frigo, tentant d'être un peu discret.

« Hey, sale rat, tu crois que j't'ai pas vu ? » Lui demanda Kathaline en ouvrant grand la porte de frigo, l'empêchant de se cacher derrière avec sa tablette.

Harry fit une grimace, dégouté.

« Pff, t'façon j'en veux pas d'ton chocolat bio » fit-il, dédaigneux.

Il crut que sa sœur allait lui arracher la tête.

« Du chocolat bio ? » Siffla-t-elle « Mais t'es complètement mongol ou quoi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, sans comprendre, alors que Lily demandait à Kathaline de surveiller son langage. Cette dernier continua, plus bas :

« C'est pas du chocolat bio abrutit, c'est du chocolat du commerce équitable, ça a rien à voir, apprend à reconnaître une étiquette hein, à ce niveau là c'est de la débilité pure. »

Pour le coup, Harry examina plus attentivement la tablette, avant de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Ah mais nan, c'est toi qu'est conne en fait, lui expliqua-t-il, c'est pas le véritable logos celui-là, la marque que t'as pris ce sont des imposteurs qui font croire qu'ils vendent du commerce équitable. Des salauds de la pire espèce. »

Kathaline resta bouche-bée devant son petite sourire satisfait et Harry se permit de l'achever :

« Mais c'est mieux que si t'avais acheté du chocolat Nestlé hein » fit-il mine de rassurer la fille-qui-militait-chez-Greene-Peace, « Là au moins on sent la volonté de s'améliorer… t'es sur la bonne pente. »

Les yeux de sa sœur se réduisaient à présent à deux fentes suintantes de haine. Oui, il devait avouer que ce devait être assez douloureux de se faire rabaisser ainsi.

« Va pourrir en enfer » conclut-elle la conversation avant de tourner les talons, abandonnant le chocolat à son frère.

Harry eut un grand sourire, examinant la tablette qu'il allait pouvoir se bouffer tout seul. Une fausse étiquette commerce équitable… quand Kathaline allait s'apercevoir qu'il avait mentit, sa colère serait terrible. Hinhinhin.

Fin du chapitre.

**Approche, il a cette question qui ne me lâche pas, où vont canards quand il fait trop froid ? Approche, il a cette question qui hante mes nuits, combien de jour de deuil à la mort de Johnny ?**

_* Radio fidélité est une radio catholique sur laquelle on peut écouter, entre autre, des chants religieux, la messe, des confessions de foi, etc. _

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plut, de mon côté finit l'intermède ludique, je vais aller me replonger dans mes cours passionnants (eurf). N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et gniagniagnia, vous connaissez la chanson. Ca me divertira tiens.


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Canard En Plastique

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Humour, Univers Alternatif

Avertissement : Ben y a deux hommes y vont tomber amoureux et peut être même y vont s'embrasser tout ça, alors fais gaffe.

Remerciement : Moi même, avec tout mon amour.

Note : Voilà les vacances sont terminées, finit de se coucher à quatre heures du mat', de glander 15 heures par jour sur l'ordi, finit les plages de Bretagne qui donnent l'impression de se trouver en plein mois de Novembre tellement qu'il pleut et qu'on voit jamais le soleil. Bonjour les pavés de Voltaire et Paul Claudel, les cours d'ancien français et de latin, les maux de ventre avant d'aller en cours, et mes camarades bovins de Lettre. Bonjour tous les trucs les plus chiants et les plus inutiles du monde. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut se faire chier pour rien dans la vie. Te voilà bien déprimé lecteur ? Parfait ! Tu es prêt pour la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre...

Bon, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais je ne peux plus répondre directement à vos review donc je vais le faire ici. Aller, let's go baby :

**Lord La folle** : Merci de ta fidélité et de ta review que j'ai pas compris étant donné que je suis unilangue, mais que j'ai quand même compris la substantifique moelle et ça m'a fait plaisir (cool).

**Vampire1803** :Ca te va bien de parler de revenant sale vampirette-radis, et tu verras cette fic a une fin, même si personne ne veut me croire. Ce cher Lucius, tu l'aimes autant que moi hein ? Ah, il risque d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. En tout cas, heureuse que tu ne te sois pas encore cassée très loin de cette famille… un lecteur en plus une review en plus comme tu dis. Et oui, vous n'êtes que des pions entre mes mains. A bientôt !

**Cocholat** : arg, tu vas m'engueuler, ce chapitre est encore plus court que le précédent (je crois) et en plus la vie sexuelle de mes personnages est égal au néant. Crie, pleure, se tape la tête avec le poing. Continue de m'aimer…pitiiiéé… (et merci pour ta review, exigente lectrice)

**Luxiole** : (ma préféré de toutes, ou presque –je dis ça pour que certaine personne ne soit pas vexées), déjà joyeux anniversaire, même si ça doit dater maintenant… ou alors c'est bientôt étant donné mon rythme de publication… enfin dans mon cœur t'auras toujours trois ans d'âge mental, un peu comme Jimmy alors les anniversaires… promis j'essaye de te concocter une nouvelle chanson pour le prochain chapitre, p'têtre essayé de faire rimer boudin…boudin noir…boudin blanc…bref je verrais, c'est drôle ça boudin, non ? ah mais en faite vous êtes plusieurs à vouloir des lemons, nan mais d'accord, je note que vous êtes tous des obsédés sexuels de première catégorie. C'est bon, ESSAYE PAS DE TE DEFENDRE JE SAIS QUE C'EST LA VERITE ! Aller, j'arrête d'être méchante et j'te laisse lire le prochain chapitre (assez court, pardon d'avance T_T)

**Fleur de Lisse** :Mais si Fleur de Lisse, tu es adorable et tu es mon chien fidèle préféré (se prend une baffe), et en plus tu es ma lectrice la plus compréhensible que j'ai, la seule à pas m'engueuler et à trouver normal mes rythmes de publication et ça, c'est bien quoi. Par contre, je suis désolé de t'apprendre que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus équilibré. Je suis une jeune personne très nette et très raisonnable et pourquoi tu souris ? C'est la vrai vérité ! beuh. Pour le copain d'Hermione, j'te confirme qu'il est très flippant dans la réalité, enfin c'pas pour le temps que j'le vois maintenant que j'vais me plaindre, gniark. Merci pour ta review, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec le suivant.

**Miruru-sensei** : Merci, merci et encore merci. Quoique, pas trop non plus, c'quand même moi qui m'pète le dos à écrire les chapitres (se prend des tomates bien mûres). La chanson avec les canards et Johnny est de Cali « Il y a cette question » et je suis des cours de Lettres (géniaaal). Voilà, à bientôt pour la suite !

**Gathou** : T'es une vrai nouvelle sur le site toi (quand j'pense depuis combien d'année j'traîne ici…), bref, ton compliment m'a fait chaud au cœur, du moment que tu te marres c'est que j'ai réussis ce pourquoi je suis faites (oui j'suis un petit clown ahah, je vais aller faire l'école du cirque). Voilà le prochain chapitre, en espérant que tu continueras à aimer et à bientôt !

**Chneufleur** : héhé, et oui, les Malfoy sont des mafieux, mais comme tu dis ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça (Lucius est un vilain garçon). Je dois reconnaître que mes personnages ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus normaux…bah, c'comme ça qu'on les aime les pauvres choux. En tout cas voici le chapitre 12 pour calmer un peu ta rage et ton désespoir. =)

**Marjo76** : Et oui, Draco est un petit revanchard et il n'en a pas finit avec son cher pôpa (gniark). J'sais pas trop d'où me viennent les prénoms de mes persos… genre Ulysse et Rambo c'est clair que c'est stupide. Mais les lecteurs semblent trouver ça normal (la preuve qu'ils sont un peu tarés eux aussi). En tout cas, j'suis toujours aussi heureuse de te mettre de bonne humeur avec mes chapitres et j'espère que l'effet thérapeutique marchera aussi avec le truc que je viens de publier ci-dessous. Et pour le BAC finalement ? Tu l'as eu ou tu t'es rétamé ? A bientôt !

Et merci à **HeibiDoKku**, **Cleo McPhee** (qui ne s'est toujours pas lassé depuis le temps), **utopie-chan**, **Egwene Al'Vere**, **Sinoa**, **NarcizaPottermalfoy**, **M** (j'espère que tu lis ma fic que quand t'es seule, hihi), Moi (gheuuuu), **Llala**, **Toinette Malefoy Potter** (confrontation Lucius-Draco on), **yamashita6**, **ConanBlack**, **Lil'Am**, **The Ice Cat**, **Seylliah** (pour aimer les habitudes bizarres de Potter), **Mlle Z-S** (qui ne lit pas les fics en entier pour ne pas arriver à la fin ^^), **Mlle Eternity**, **Justine** (parce qu'elle adore, adore, et adore mon histoire et que ça c'est vraiment fun), **MissTako-chan** (parce que la reine des Poulpes quoi).

**Chapitre 12** : « Ma _mère m'a dit Anis tu deviens un peu encombrant, je lui ai dis okay je m'tire mais j'me rase la boule avant, tu m'as dis que la vie valait l'coup alors j'y crois maintenant… _»

Le téléphone portable de Lucius, qui ne prenait que les appels personnels, sonna dans son sac et ce dernier sut immédiatement qui l'appelait. Parce qu'à part sa femme et son fils, sa vie se réduisait à son monde professionnel. Hors, sa femme était dans le salon juste à côté et il doutait qu'elle l'appelle pour lui passer un message (bien que ce soit déjà arrivé quand elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler face à face).

« Allo fiston ? » fit-il aussitôt, ignorant le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis des mois.

« …Est-ce que tu as mis mon petit ami sur écoute, _papa_ ? »

Oups, boulette.

« Mon… chéri… tu… tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais _fait_ une chose pareille ! » S'exclama Lucius de la manière la plus convaincante possible.

« Papa, est-ce que tu as ordonné qu'on le fasse ? » Insista très froidement son rejeton.

Lucius déglutit.

« Hum… écoute mon chéri… il se peut que pour ta propre sécurité, j'ai effectivement…

-Je le crois pas putain ! Même à dix milles kilomètres de toi faut encore que t'arrives à me pourrir la vie ! Non tu es doué, très doué, y a pas de doute là-dessus !

-Pourrait-on avoir une conversation civilisée ? » S'agaça Lucius. « Je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas parlé tous les deux depuis septembre dernier… et toi tu m'appelles pour me faire des reproches… »

Okay, il avait mit son bouffon de petit copain sur écoute et alors ? Personne n'allait en crever à ce qu'il en savait.

« Quand maman va savoir ça » répondit juste sadiquement Draco, voyant que son père était trop entêté pour avouer ses fautes.

« Narcissia n'a pas vraiment besoin d'être au courant » répondit très vite Lucius qui voyait le danger venir.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je suis sûr que ça l'intéresserait beaucoup de savoir à quoi tu t'amuses pour passer le temps. Tu peux me la passer d'ailleurs ? J'aimerais lui parler…

-Okay, très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, que je suis désolé ? » Ragea Lucius.

« Que tu es désolé, que tu regrettes profondément cet acte, que tu n'avais pas mesuré la gravité de ton geste. Je veux aussi que tu écrives une lettre d'excuse aux Potter et que tu les dédommage en conséquence.

-Attend deux secondes, comment est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé les micros et tout ça d'abord ? Ils ont tout enlevé dans leur baraque, un vrai travail de professionnel…

-J'en ai rien à faire 50 000 dollars le dédommagement, s'il n'a pas été versé avant la fin de la semaine, je me ferais un plaisir d'appeler maman. Voilà, bonne soirée ».

Draco raccrocha, laissant son père s'étouffer dans sa fureur. Il rejoignit le salon où Harry Potter comattait depuis deux heures devant la télévision. Assez impressionnant dans le genre.

« Faim » l'entendit-il vaguement grommeler quand il passa près de lui.

Draco le regarda, essayant de deviner s'il était vraiment sérieux, mais toute l'attention de Potter était fixée sur une émission télé stupide où on suivait trois flics dans leur quotidien, c'est-à-dire en mission nocturne chez les chtarbés du bulbe. Son attention fut détournée de la télé en sentant le regard de Potter fixé sur lui le brun le regardait les yeux écarquillés comme ceux d'un hibou ou plutôt ceux d'un poisson rouge si on voulait être plus exact.

« Pardon ? Demanda Draco qui avait du mal à en revenir.

-Faim, chouina Harry encore une fois.

-…hum hum, intéressant » se contenta de répondre Draco avant de sortir de la pièce, ignorant la cuisine.

Son petit ami était un cas tout de même…

… … …

Le soir même, quand Harry rentra chez lui, leur père les prit tous ensemble pour faire une annonce :

« Ce week-end…tadaam…. on part à la mer…tadadadam ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il en voyant toutes ses chères petites têtes blondes le regarder.

A côté de lui, Lily tenait Rambo sur ses genoux et lui avait fourré un biberon au jus de carotte dans la bouche.

« Mais où ça ? » Demanda Hector qui ne partait plus en vacances avec ses parents depuis des années à présent.

James eut un petit sourire encore plus fier de lui et prit son temps avant de répondre :

« Et bien les enfants, cette année nous avons décidé de nous rendre sur une plage naturiste… » les informa-t-il, un bras sur les épaules de sa femme qui regardait son fils chéri téter le biberon avec avidité, comme s'il buvait un nectar unique et délicieux.

Elle eut un petit sourire discret. Enfin ! Enfin un de ces fils aimeraient les carottes plus tard…

« Ca veut dire quoi naturiste ? » Demanda Roméo, paumé. « C'est une plage avec de la nature ?

-J'sais pas pour toi mais généralement quand on va sur une plage on va dans la nature, sauf si t'es déjà allé sur une plage artificielle, fit remarquer Harry ».

Jimmy tout rouge, ricanait déjà depuis quelques temps :

« Naturiste ça veut dire qu'on va voir le kiki des autres ? » Demanda-t-il surexcité.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre.

« Et j'peux savoir pourquoi j'aurais envie d'aller me foutre à poil sur une plage devant d'autres personnes ? Demanda Hector qui ne semblait pas baigner dans le bonheur à l'idée de passer un week-end avec sa famille.

« Le retour aux sources tu connais ? » L'interrompit Kathaline. « Non mais franchement c'est bon quoi ! C'est une super idée, de renouer avec nos racines, de laisser le vent et la nature glisser sur nos…

-Beurk arrête, l'interrompit Jimmy, traumatisé à l'idée d'imaginer sa sœur courant nue sur la plage. »

Kathaline releva fièrement la tête, insensible (en apparence) à la critique de son frère.

« De toute façon nous avons déjà réservé le camping » les prévint Lily « Et vous avez intérêt à tous venir ».

Comme ça au moins, la conversation était close.

… … …

Le camping où ils migrèrent tous le week-end suivant avait des allures de camp de concentration perdu en rase campagne qu'on aurait essayé de faire fleurir. En fait, à part allé à la piscine ou à la mer qui était collé au camping, il n'y avait absolument rien à faire. Surtout qu'en mai, à part les vieux à la retraite, c'était désert.

On distribua des rôles à chacun pour que leur camp ressemble à quelque chose et que les tentes soient dressées avant qu'ils ne doivent repartir.

« Et Georges on va l'attacher avec une laisse ? Demanda Jimmy essayant de remettre des piquets tordus droits.

-Ben pourquoi, où est-ce que tu veux qu'il aille de toute façon ? Y a pas une ville à des kilomètres et on est bordé par la mer… fit remarquer James comme si son fils était bêbête. »

Jimmy fronça les sourcils, il ne lui semblait pas que Georges sache nager…

James tentaient de monter la tente familiale avec Roméo qui essayait de comprendre les ordres un peu farfelus de son père : « Dresse l'arceau et attache le truc dans le machin pour, pas celui-là enfin ! Le rond qui traverse la sorte de machine là…. ». Lily avait décidé que c'était un travail d'homme et avait juste gonflé son matelas pour s'allonger dans l'allée en monokini. Kathaline était partit faire le tour du camping et pourquoi pas, croiser par inadvertance le jeune gérant du camping. Eliot ruisselant à cause du soleil s'était barbouillé de crème solaire, avait placé une serviette sur sa tête et s'était terré sous le parasol arborant un air morose. Il avait décidé de fondre en larmes à chaque fois qu'on lui adresserait la parole et du coup personne ne lui parlait. Harry et Hector faisait mine de faire les branchements aux secteurs électriques pour ne pas être accusé de ne rien faire et Georges faisait bouffer des vers de terre à Rambo.

Soudain, il y eut un drôle de bruit, comme des grésillements et Harry les yeux écarquillés s'éloigna du secteur électrique, électrocuté au troisième degré. Personne ne sembla y faire attention et Hector se contenta de lâcher les fils, un peu refroidit.

« Jimmy, tu veux pas t'occuper de ça, ça a pas l'air très dangereux » fit-il pour appâter la bête et Jimmy s'approcha du secteur tout fier de pouvoir aider.

Hector lui adressa un large sourire avant de s'en aller à reculons, un sourire rassurant plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Je crois que t'as un truc à faire avec l'adaptateur, une sorte de branchement, voilà, voilà bonne chance ».

Une heure plus tard, il n'y avait plus que James qui s'activait comme un petit pion sur le camp, essayant de tout régler, de faire les branchements des lampes, de gonfler les matelas, de monter la table. Tous les autres comataient en attendant qu'il termine. Jimmy, Rambo et Georges s'étaient collés contre leur maman chérie et les plus grands se partageaient les deux autres matelas gonflés, essayant de se pousser. Harry finit d'ailleurs par abandonner, s'endormant le pif dans l'herbe.

Ils furent tous réveillé par un James produisant des petits sifflements de contentement.

« Tout le monde à la plage ! » hurla-t-il en retirant ses fringues et en partant à la vitesse de l'éclair jusqu'à la mer.

Il fallut un peu plus de temps aux autres pour se réveiller, mais une fois qu'ils eurent bien tous reprit leurs esprits, ils se mirent aussi à courir vers la plage en enlevant leur fringues et en criant comme des indiens poursuivit par des cow-boys. Même Rambo semblait avoir comprit qu'il se passait un truc cool, car il n'arrêtait pas d'avoir des petits rires et tapait dans ses mains en glougloutant.

Kathaline malgré ses belles paroles, garda pudiquement le bas de son maillot avant de rejoindre ses frères dans l'eau, hurlant de plaisir à chaque fois qu'une vague lui rétamait la gueule. Magnanime, elle garda la main de Georges dans la sienne pour éviter que le courant du large ne l'emporte et qu'ils ne le revoient plus jamais.

« Et si on allait à la piscine maintenant ? » Proposa Roméo.

Immédiatement ce fut un branle bas de combat dans l'autre sens, pour essayer de trouver un maillot et courir jusqu'à la piscine. Harry regarda ses frères et ses sœurs quitter la plage, à côté de la plaque. Oui après tout, c'était tellement logique d'aller à la piscine quand on était à la mer… Il persévéra un peu, jouant tout seul pendant un moment mais rendit définitivement les armes quand une vieille méduse passa près de lui et sortit rapidement de l'eau (restant viril malgré tout) pour rejoindre sa famille dans l'eau chlorée de la pistoche.

Autant à la mer, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que ses frères aient pu faire pour se faire remarquer, autant à la piscine, se fut une autre histoire. Quand il arriva devant le petit portique, il retrouva Eliot profondément absorbé par l'écriteau de toutes les choses interdites à faire :

« La crème solaire barrée, ça veut dire qu'on a pas le droit de s'en mettre ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry, visiblement très perturbé.

Harry trouva la question très légitime étant donné que le tube de crème solaire était le nouveau meilleur ami d'Eliot.

« Ben… j'sais pas… peut être que c'est pour pas polluer l'eau avec des produits chimiques… »

Il vit les poings d'Eliot se fermer convulsivement.

« Ca veut dire qu'ils préfèrent que leur eau soit propre et que j'fasse une insolation ? » Demanda-t-il à deux doigts de la crise de nerf.

Harry sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de répondre :

« Ben ouais. Mais tu t'en fous t'en mets quand même et si on te dit que t'as pas le droit tu dis que c'est ton père qui t'a demandé d'en mettre et ce sera papa qui se fera engueulé…

-Mais…mais je veux pas qu'on gronde papa, répondit Eliot traumatisé. »

Harry regarda son frère, très sceptique avant de lui proposer une autre solution.

« Ah… ben tu dis que c'est Dieu qui t'a demandé alors. Ils croiront que tu fais partie d'une secte et il te foutront la paix ».

Sur ce, il abandonna Eliot à son dilemme et pénétra dans la piscine. A part sa famille, deux vieux sur des transat' et un couple de trentenaire avec leur gosse, il n'y avait personne.

Roméo passa devant lui en riant, courant pour rejoindre le toboggan et Harry médita sur le fait qu'il avait rentré son maillot entre ses fesses…

« C'pour aller plus vite sur le toboggan lui apprit Roméo en criant « Je vais pas le remettre bien à chaque fois ! »

Oui c'est vrai ça… pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Après tout c'était si agréable de contempler ses fesses poilues moulé dans un maillot fluo transformé en string pour l'occasion. Il aperçut Georges à qui on avait mit des bouées et qui avait la tête plongée dans l'eau. Son frère était si créatif… réussir à se noyer avec une bouée c'était impressionnant.

« Harry, Harry, tu crois que j'peux bloquer l'arrivée d'eau du haut du toboggan et la faire couler sur le côté pour faire une fontaine ? Demanda Jimmy en arrivant à ses côtés.

-Ben oui » répondit son frère comme si c'était évident.

Il regarda son frère courir vers le toboggan sur le carrelage mouillé et nagea vers le centre de la piscine pour faire la planche. Y avait quand même certain trucs immuables.

… … …

« Allo Draco, comment tu vas, nous tout va bien, même que Roméo...ben…ben… j'sais pas…. Mais de quoi ? ».

La voix de Draco s'évanouit brusquement, quelqu'un d'autre lui arrachant certainement le combiné.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Mais Draco n'a rien fait ! Mais vous êtes tarés, je vous dirais pas où on est ! Mais, mais, mais… »

Harry raccrocha brusquement avant de se tourner vers sa famille qui bouffait des pâtes sur la petite table de camping. Tous le regardaient, l'air très intéressé.

« Faut qu'on rentre » les informa-t-il.

Il vit Hector et Kathaline se lancer un regard, s'interrogeant visiblement très sérieusement sur la santé mentale de leur frère.

« Ben j'sais pas, y a le FBI qui a arrêté Draco et puis aussi ils nous cherchent… ils veulent absolument qu'on rentre ».

Roméo regarda son assiette de pâte qui refroidissait et plongea discrètement sa fourchette pour les manger. Il savait que le contexte n'était pas favorable et que lui aussi aurait du s'inquiéter pour Harry, mais des pâtes froides c'étaient franchement dégueu.

Lily jeta un regard furieux à son mari avant de se lever pour aller enlacer Harry.

« Tu as vu dans quel état tu mets mon petit poussin ? » Demanda-t-elle à James. « On avait dit que le boulot ne devait pas empiéter sur la famille ! »

James grommela un truc avant d'essayer de se défendre comme il pouvait :

« Ca m'a un peu dépassé, pas d'ma faute, j'savais pas comment te l'dire, 'sont tous cons…

-James Potter ! Cingla la voix suraiguë de sa mère, je prends les enfants et je retourne chez ma mère ! »

Harry se détacha de sa mère, déjà pas mal refroidit par le « petit poussin ».

« Heu, maman, on va pas aller habiter dans la maison de retraite de Mamie-qui-a-perdu-la-boule quand même…»

Tous ses frères hochèrent vigoureusement la tête et Lily sembla reconsidérer la question, se rendant compte qu'elle non plus n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'aller vivre entourée de presque centenaire.

« En plus ils bouffent que de la soupe là-bas » fit judicieusement remarquer Jimmy.

Harry soupira exagérément fort :

« Je vous rappelle que mon petit ami a été embarqué par le FBI au cas où ça intéreressait quelqu'un… ! »

Le sort de Draco ne sembla passionner personne mais Lily fit un effort et sourit à son fils, faisant mine de s'inquiéter. C'était son rôle de mère après tout.

« On parle de qui là ? » Demanda Roméo. « Du blond psychorigide ? Mais qui s'en fout de lui en fait ? »

Tout le monde leva lentement la main sauf Harry et Lily.

Harry les regarda chacun à leur tour dans les yeux, leur promettant milles morts affreuses avant qu'il ne s'empare du téléphone qui sonnait depuis dix minutes. Il décrocha et prononça lentement le nom de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tous avant de raccrocher. Un sourire victorieux fleurit sur ses lèvres. Personne n'avait eu le temps de le voir venir celui-là.

« Y vont envoyer des hélicos ? Demanda Jimmy enjoué.

-Tu peux te les mettre dans le cul les hélicos » répondit très intelligemment Hector avant de se faire engueuler par sa mère.

James repartit dans un délire :

« Ce qui compte à présent les enfants, c'est que nous soyons tous unis dans l'adversité, vous comprenez ? Il faut rester solidaire, nous serons plus fort ensemble. Imaginez que chacun de vous à un pouvoir et qu'en touchant quelqu'un d'autre vous augmentiez ce pouvoir… imaginez maintenant que nous faisons une ronde et que nous nous touchons tous ensemble… est-ce que vous imaginez la force que nous aurions ?...

-Y a plus de crème solaire, le coupa Eliot qui appuyait comme un forcené sur le tube depuis cinq minutes. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, le regardant s'acharner dessus puis les regards convergèrent vers Lily qui balbutia :

« J'ai pris qu'un tube… je… je pensais que ce serait suffisant… »

Les regards se concentrèrent à nouveau sur Eliot pile au moment où le petit blond ouvrait la bouche pour se mettre à hurler, devenait tout rouge et se roulait sur le sol. Harry déglutit devant la scène et leva les yeux vers le ciel finalement des hélicos pour le sortir de cet enfer, ce ne serait pas de refus.

… … …

« Bon aller les enfants, je vous invite au restaurant pour l'occasion » commença James pour essayer de contrôler la situation et rendre le sourire à Lily qui regardait Eliot couiner comme un porcinet, les lèvres pincées.

« L'occasion ? Demanda lentement Lily, comme si elle essayait de ne pas hurler et de lui rappeler qu'ils venaient tous de manger.

-Ben oui, enfin… pour…à cause de la situation…

-Même que le FBI il va venir en hélico et il va tous nous tuer ? Demanda Jimmy qui était décidemment à fond. Mais le FBI il tue que les grandes personnes non ? Il va vous écrabouiller la tête et il va me laisser en vie ?

-Oui, c'est ça Jimmy et tu toucheras une assurance vie et tu pourras vivre sans travailler jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, le conforta Harry.

Jimmy médita quelques secondes là-dessus avant de décider que c'était une très bonne chose.

« Le restaurant où tu veux aller c'est la baraque à fric près de la piscine ? » Demanda Roméo très intéressé par la proposition. « On aura le droit à quoi ? Un plat, une boisson et un dessert ou il faut choisir entre la boisson et le dessert ?

-Je suis sur que la nourriture qu'ils proposent est saturée en graisse…, fit remarquer Kathaline, vu les prix qu'ils affichent, à mon avis ils doivent pas être réglementaire.

-J'ai repéré un champ de tournesol près de la plage, intervint Roméo, va t'faire péter l'estomac là-bas, j'suis sûr que c'est gratuit et en plus tu pourras côtoyer tes amis les petits lapins.

-Si Kathaline elle va manger des tournesols on aura le droit de prendre une boisson et un dessert ? Demanda Jimmy très sérieusement.

-Putain mais vous êtes trop con, cracha Kathaline dégoutée par la puérilité et le manque de maturité de ses frères et prête à pleurer, je vous déteste !

-Et si on prend pas de plat ni de boisson, on a le droit de prendre trois desserts ? Continua Jimmy sans se préoccuper de sa sœur.

-Bon écoutez les enfants, intervint James qui s'en foutait complètement et qui voulait se débarrasser d'eux, prenez ce que vous voulez… »

Il sortit de l'argent de sa poche et le tendit à Roméo avant de se raviser et de le confier à Hector avec un sourire crispé.

« Moi j'ai pas faim » Hoqueta Eliot qui s'étouffait avec ses glaires avant d'être bâillonné par Roméo et Hector et être entraîné loin de James et Lily.

Mieux valait qu'ils restent seuls ces deux là. Rambo fut confié à Kathaline parce que c'était une fille et que c'était son rôle et ils allèrent tous s'installer sur une table près de la baraque à frite.

« Papa et maman il vont divorcer ? » Demanda Jimmy un peu inquiet.

Georges eut un rire tonitruant à ce moment là, montrant du doigt un bungalow. Tout le monde regarda dans cette direction, sans comprendre ce qui avait pu déclencher l'hilarité de leur frère étant donné que le bungalow était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

« A mon avis ils vont divorcer » répondit Harry à son frère « Et il va falloir qu'on choisisse avec qui on voudra aller…

-Mais pourquoi tu lui racontes des trucs pareils ? S'insurgea Kathaline. Tu sais très bien que c'est pas vrai, tu veux lui faire peur ou quoi ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Harry, intervint Roméo, j'pense qu'on va devoir choisir… »

Roméo adressa un large sourire à son frère avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Si c'était pour faire chier sa sœur il était prêt à être d'accord avec n'importe qui.

« Moi je choisirais papa, fit Harry.

-C'est dégueulasse de dire ça, lâcha Kathaline.

-Moi je choisirais maman, répondit Hector entrant dans leur jeu.

-Et moi maman aussi, glissa Roméo ».

Harry eut un ricanement, pauvre petit Roméo qui n'était rien sans sa môman.

« Moi je choisirais pas et j'irais habiter tout seul et je deviendrais le plus intelligent du monde et je vous reverrais jamais, répondit Eliot de la morve lui coulant toujours du nez.

-Ca sera pas une grosse perte, répondit Roméo en se marrant tout seul.

« Et toi Jimmy, tu choisirais qui ? Demanda Harry se tournant vers la chose rousse à côté de lui. »

Ce dernier semblait être plongé dans une réflexion intense et finit par répondre, d'une voix pas très assurée.

« Je choisirais papa, fit-il en relevant les yeux vers son frère, comme ça je serais avec Harry ».

Il y eut un court moment de silence, Jimmy venant de profondément choquer tout le monde avant qu'Harry n'ébouriffe les cheveux de son frère avec un large sourire :

« Je suis son idole » expliqua-t-il aux autres.

… … …

Le FBI n'arriva pas en hélicoptère mais dans des voitures blindées noires aux vitres fumées. Déçu, Jimmy touilla une de ses frites dans du ketchup jusqu'à en faire de la purée. Les voitures s'arrêtèrent devant eux avant que des hommes eux aussi habillés en noir n'en descende. Ils étaient parfais.

« Hey les gosses, on recherche James Potter, il est où ? »

Aucun d'eux ne lui répondit.

« Vous allez tous nous tuer ou que les grandes personnes ? » Demanda Jimmy à la place qui s'inquiétait quand même sur son sort.

« Personne ne va tuer personne » répondit durement l'homme avec professionnalisme. « La situation est entièrement sous contrôle ».

James Potter arriva avec Lily à ce moment là. Ils se tenaient la main et Harry se dit que pour le divorce il faudrait repasser.

Les hommes en noir se précipitèrent vers lui, s'assurant qu'il allait bien, que rien ne lui était arrivé et tout ça. C'était un peu vexant pour les autres mais bon.

« Nous avons trouvé qui vous avait mit sur écoute » les informa ensuite le chef du commanda, installé avec eux à la table de la baraque à fric, un coca entre les mains. « C'était la mafia française, on ne comprend pas encore exactement ce qui les a poussé à vous espionner et surtout comment ils on été mit au courants des recherches de Monsieur Potter, mais on a découvert que leur fils était entré en contact avec un membre de votre famille, sans doute sur l'ordre de son père et nous l'avons immédiatement arrêté pour s'en servir contre Lucius Malfoy » énonça-t-il d'un trait.

Harry pinça un peu les lèvres avant de demander d'dune voix qu'il espérait nonchalante :

« Et donc son fils, il est où maintenant ?

-Sous nos verrous, vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir sur le sujet…

-Il a été torturé ? Demanda Jimmy avec intérêt avant de se prendre une claque sur la tête.

-Négatif, répondit l'homme et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. »

Draco allait bien et sa famille n'allait pas se faire exterminer par le FBI. Booon… et bien maintenant il suffisait simplement de faire évader Draco de taule. Bien sur comme ça, ça semblait insurmontable mais après tout s'il était vraiment aussi intelligent que ce que tout le monde disait (enfin presque tout le monde), ça devait être à sa portée.

Bien sur, il aurait aussi pu avouer que Draco n'avait rien à voir là-dedans et que la mafia française se foutait complètement des inventions tordues de son père, mais ça aurait été franchement moins drôle.

… … …

Et voilà, un petit chapitre pas très long, mais mieux que rien quand même, non ? Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresserait, j'écris une fiction originale en ce moment avec une amie (ou ce qui y ressemble), rien à voir avec Canard en Plastique, c'est beaucoup plus dark (Vador, hahaha) et ça s'adresse à un public avertit, et donc le lien est sur mon profil. Voilà, à bientôt…j'espère.


End file.
